HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS
by Sif Asgardian
Summary: Un romance prohibido que cambiará la historia de Asgard, para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

**Capitulo 1: Secretos Prohibidos.**

Thor estaba allí entrenando en los jardines del palacio de Asgard, junto a Hogun, Fandral y Volstagg, los Tres Guerreros. Sin ninguna dificultad el poderoso Thor podía vencerlos, aunque la batalla allí instalada era puramente amistosa, y sin ningún deseo de causar daño alguno.

Por mi parte, me encontraba sentada a una distancia considerable de ellos, pues sabía lo intensas que esas batallas amistosas solían ponerse cuando Thor los vencía. A mi lado, se encontraba Loki, el hermano menor de Thor, él no era un guerrero, en realidad no tenía tanta suerte en las luchas físicas, pero era extraordinariamente bueno en hechicería, y pasaba horas estudiando sus libros. Nadie lo aceptaba por eso, y por las bromas y maldades que él acostumbraba a hacer. Después de todo era considerado el dios de las travesuras.

De reojo lo había estado observando, desde el momento en que él se había sentado al lado mío, no éramos buenos amigos, de hecho él era bastante solitario, pero entre nosotros había una enemistad de años. Algunos años atrás, cuando éramos más jóvenes, Loki había cortado mi cabello rubio, por simples celos o envidia, y a pesar de que él fue castigado, y que logró que mi cabello creciera de nuevo, este se volvió opaco y se tornó oscuro como la noche, y desde ese día yo había perdido el respeto que tenía hacia el príncipe más joven de Asgard… o realmente eso era lo que yo les hacía creer.

Si bien yo no era tan buena mintiendo como Loki mismo, había aprendido a ocultar mis sentimientos cuando los descubrí. No recuerdo que día, pero hacía mucho tiempo que yo estaba engañando a buena parte de los asgardianos, excepto a mi hermano Heimdall, el guardia del Bifrost, pues él era capaz de escuchar incluso el más leve de los susurros.

Yo estaba enamorada, completamente enamorada de Loki, pero eso estaba en contra de mi destino, de ser la futura esposa de Thor.

Loki sabía que yo lo estaba vigilando, pues con su voz fría, la que siempre usaba contra mí, me dijo:

"Tranquilízate Sif, no tengo intenciones de cortarte el cabello nuevamente."

Sus palabras estaban llenas de una burla intencional que me molestó, más allá de los sentimientos que yo tenía hacia él, yo debía guardar las apariencias y le repliqué con voz cortante:

"Ocúpate de tus asuntos Loki."

Cuidadosamente, y con mucha calma, él cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y me miró fijamente, aquellos ojos verdes fijos en los míos:

"Si dejaras de observarme de esa forma, tal vez pueda "ocuparme" de mis asuntos de mejor manera."

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta que lo estaba observando? Una cosa muy distinta era notar la postura defensiva que tenía junto a él, pues era visible, pero ¿cómo se había dado cuenta que mis ojos estaban recorriendo su rostro, sus manos cuando daban vuelta las páginas, sus gestos?

"No sé de que hablas." –me limité a responderle.

Él sonrió satisfecho, con aquella mueca burlona en sus labios y susurró para que los demás no pudieran escucharnos: "Tú sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. No has dejado de vigilarme, de observar cada movimiento que hago. Y eso me hace querer saber, ¿Por qué la futura esposa de mi hermano está tan interesada en mí?"

Mantuve mi expresión seria, y tranquila, para no revelar nada sobre la verdad, sobre porque yo lo había estado vigilando y le dije: "Loki creo que tienes el ego demasiado grande para creer que yo pudiera estar interesada en ti."

Su sonrisa burlona desapareció y su rostro se tornó frío e indiferente. Sus ojos verdes me clavaron dagas invisibles en los míos, si había lastimado su ego al decirle eso, y me sentí mal por un momento, aunque mi rostro no demostró esos sentimientos, debía seguir ocultando mis secretos prohibidos. Él tomó su libro, y poniéndose de pie, murmuró mientras se alejaba: "Por supuesto que no, Sif la mejor guerrera de Asgard no podría estar interesada en un simple hechicero."

Noté un grado de recriminación en sus palabras, y tristeza y eso empeoró mi humor, lo había lastimado seguramente, pero él tenía la culpa por ser así.

"Si tan solo supieras…"- pensé interiormente, sin decir aquellas palabras, si mi hermano Heimdall escuchaba algo más sobre mis sentimientos hacia Loki, él ya me había prometido contarle todo a Odin, y yo no podía permitir que nadie supiera sobre eso, me traería demasiados problemas, y seguramente sería el objeto de burla de Loki para siempre si él se enteraba de lo que yo sentía por él.

Estaba por levantarme del asiento, cuando Fandral se acercó a mí sonriendo: "Lady Sif, ¿me honraría en tener una lucha amistosa conmigo?"

Le sonreí amablemente, aunque no me sentía de buen humor, y le respondí: "Fandral, si lucharas conmigo con el humor que tengo, créeme que no sería una lucha amistosa."

Al escuchar esto, Thor se acercó a nosotros, me tomó delicadamente una mano y la llevó a sus labios para depositar un beso allí, luego me miró directamente a los ojos y con una voz más seductora me dijo: "Mi Lady Sif, ¿quién ha perturbado tu humor? ¿Quién será el hombre que deba enfrentarse a mí?

Sonreí aún más, ruborizándome, a pesar de que yo no estaba enamorada de Thor, era imposible no caer ante su forma de seducción: "Mi buen amigo, no deberías gastar tus energías en tonterías que no tienen importancia, además no puedes enfrentarte a ese hombre sin lastimar a tu hermano."

Thor frunció el ceño, y Fandral río levemente, este último conocía bien que la única persona que siempre me hacía enfadar era Loki.

Los ojos de Thor recorrieron el jardín buscando a su hermano, seguramente, pues mencionó: "Cuando lo encuentre, él va a escucharme."

Quería detenerlo, incluso lo miré casi rogándole que no dijera nada, que no tuviera palabras con su hermano, pero no me atreví. Si Loki me había faltado el respeto, sabía que yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad de persuadir a Thor para que no le prestara atención, sin poner en peligro mi secreto. Pero me sentía fatal, porque en realidad había sido yo quién había lastimado a Loki, y por esa razón, no me encontraba de buen humor.

Decidí entonces que sería mejor, arriesgarme: "Loki ya ha recibido suficiente de mi parte, no es necesario que tú hables por mí."

El dios del trueno asimiló mis palabras como yo supuse que lo haría: "¿Así que tú has puesto a mi hermano en su lugar?"

"Técnicamente." –me limité a responder.

Él soltó una risa alegre y palmeó mi hombro despacio: "Bien hecho Sif."

Apenas le devolví una leve sonrisa.

Horas más tarde, me encontraba frente al trono de Asgard, esperando a Odin, quién me había llamado para informarme de una nueva misión, cuando sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mí, y estuve a punto de sacar mi espada, cuando escuché una dulce voz: "Lady Sif, me gustaría discutir algunos asuntos contigo."

Me giré más lentamente al reconocer aquella voz, era la reina Frigga, la madre de Thor y madre adoptiva de Loki. Me incliné entonces en una leve reverencia, y asentí: "Por supuesto mi reina."

Amablemente ella me regaló una sonrisa, y me invitó a que la siguiera, abandonando de aquella forma, la sala del trono, para dirigirnos a uno de los pasillos desde donde podías contemplar la ciudad de una forma magnífica. Me tenía inquieta la razón por la cual Frigga quería hablar conmigo, pero no quise ser inoportuna, o exigirle que comenzara a hablar, eso sería demasiado descortés y ella era la reina.

Como si fuera capaz de leer mis pensamientos, la reina asgardiana, se volvió hacia mí y comenzó a hablar: "Lamento tanto misterio, pero aquí es el único lugar donde podemos hablar sin ser escuchados."

Asentí, aunque preguntándome que sería tan importante que debía guardarse en secreto. Instintivamente miré hacia el Bifrost pensando en mi hermano, y ella notó lo que yo estaba pensando, pues dijo con una sonrisa: "Estoy segura de que tu hermano el buen Heimdall, ya conoce estos secretos. No hay nada que se escape de su oído."

Sonreí, sin duda ella tenía razón, y la dejé continuar.

Ella se acercó a uno de los balcones, contemplando la ciudad, de forma pensativa: "Me gustaría hablar contigo, sobre mi hijo… Loki."

Ante esas palabras detuve mis pasos a unos centímetros de distancia, ella, quería hablar conmigo sobre Loki. Pero ¿por qué? ¿A caso Loki le había dicho lo que había pasado en el jardín horas atrás? Pero si eso no había sido tan importante, habíamos tenido peleas mucho peores, y Loki no era del tipo de persona que hablaba de eso con su madre, o al menos, nunca lo había hecho antes. Sorprendida le pregunté: "¿Sobre Loki?"

Frigga asintió mirándome con gravedad: "Si Sif, he visto como miras a mi hijo, y Heimdall, no dudó en decirme todo."

Mi secreto había sido descubierto, me sentí apenada, y avergonzada, no sabía como defenderme ante eso, era obvio que si mi hermano se lo había dicho, no era una mentira, entonces no podía tratar de reparar ese error. Suspiré y balbucee sin saber que decir, por suerte ella volvió a hablar: "Tranquila, Loki no se enterará de esto, y tampoco Thor. No quiero poner en riesgo tu futura boda con mi hijo mayor. Entiendo que estés enamorada de Loki, pero debes abandonar ese capricho, tú estás destinada para Thor, y no quiero que alguien más lastime a Loki."

"¿Capricho?" –murmuré frunciendo el ceño, ciertamente lo que yo sentía por Loki no era capricho, era amor, amor que jamás había sentido por Thor, a quién quería, sí como todos los asgardianos lo hacían, y como un buen amigo. No podía contradecir a Frigga de todas formas, por lo tanto solo asentí, aunque seriamente: "Así se hará mi reina."

Ella notó la tensión en mis ojos y sonrió levemente: "Querida, hay veces que debemos sacrificar nuestra felicidad…"

La interrumpí, enojada, algo que normalmente no haría: "He sacrificado mi felicidad durante años, pero Thor no es el hombre que amo, y ¡nunca lo será!"

La mirada de Frigga me demostró que había cometido un error, y me incliné en una reverencia rápidamente: "Mil disculpas mi reina, me he dejado llevar…"

Ella sonrió complacida: "Veo que el amor hacia mi hijo Loki es mucho más fuerte que lo que pensaba. Mi querida Sif, ojalá pudiera ayudarte, pero los planes de Odin ya están puestos es marcha."

Suspiré, siempre había sabido que Loki era mi amor prohibido y qué más da, si de todas formas él me odiaba, no tenía esperanzas, mi única esperanza era casarme con Thor, como Odin quería. Sonreí a Frigga y le rogué: "Por favor que Loki nunca sepa sobre mis sentimientos."

Ella asintió: "Quédate tranquila Sif, no le diré nada."

Asentí de nuevo, y me incliné en una reverencia antes de irme. Ni siquiera esperé a Odin como debía hacerlo, simplemente caminé lejos de allí.

Aturdida por aquella conversación, viéndome obligada a casarme con el hermano del hombre que yo tanto amaba, me dirigí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta en silencio, recostándome sobre la misma, sintiendo lagrimas en los ojos. No era una persona que llorara con facilidad, pero había momentos, como este, donde era inevitable.

"Lo único que queda es arrancarlo para siempre de mi corazón, ya él hará otra de sus travesuras y podré odiarlo como lo hacía antes." –pensé mientras me enjuagaba el rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

**Capitulo 2: ¿Sueños Prohibidos?**

"Loki" –susurré levemente en la oscuridad de mi habitación, mientras me cambiaba de ropa lentamente, aún pensando en las palabras de Frigga, en los problemas que tendría si no cumplía con las ordenes de Odin. Parecía que todos en el reino éramos fichas de ajedrez manejadas por el Rey de Asgard a su antojo, y nadie podía escapar de sus deseos.

"Loki." –susurré nuevamente cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos, tratando de pensar, tratando de aclarar mis ideas, uno no puede dejar de amar a otro de la noche a la mañana, el amor no se acaba tan rápido, y menos cuando un rayo de ilusión hace que la tortura sea aún más intensa. Estaba pensando en eso cuando de pronto escuché un ruido en la habitación, miré rápidamente alrededor, pero en la oscuridad apenas podía ver lo que se encontraba cerca de mi cama, ni siquiera podía distinguir mi propio cuerpo. Me levanté de la cama con cuidado y haciendo el menor ruido posible caminé lentamente hacia el lugar donde el ruido había provenido, aunque no podía ver nada.

Fue entonces que sentí algo frio rozar mi brazo, y me giré de inmediato solo para paralizarme y ahogar un grito, allí en medio de la oscuridad de mi cuarto estaba Loki, sus manos frías estaban detrás de su espalda y tenía una expresión de inocencia en su rostro.

"¿Has llamado Lady Sif?" –su voz aunque suave sonó burlona.

Mi expresión de sorpresa se tornó en enfado de inmediato, como se había atrevido a entrar en mi habitación, como un acechador: "¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" –exigí casi gritándole.

La expresión de inocencia que antes había tenido, cambió para dedicarme una mirada pícara: "No dirás que me deseabas a tu lado, ¿verdad? que le has mentido al idiota de Thor todos estos años, que te hierve la sangre cada vez que estoy cerca de ti. No dirás que te mueres por besarme. ¿O sí?" –con cada palabra que iba mencionando se había acercado más a mí, caminando sigilosamente.

Por mi parte estaba aturdida, mirándolo sorprendida no podía creer que él supiera todo eso sobre mí, no podía creer que ya no había secretos en Asgard que Frigga me había traicionado, o peor que mi propio hermano había abierto su boca. ¿Por qué justo a él? ¿Porqué era él quien debía saberlo?

"No… no sé de que hablas Loki." –me defendí lo mejor que pude aún en shock.

"Shh". –me silenció apoyando uno de sus dedos en mis labios. "Ya hemos llegado a esta conversación hace horas atrás, y tú sabes bien de lo que hablo."

"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?" –murmuré aún con su dedo apoyado en mis labios.

"¿Qué quiero?" –susurró él mientras su dedo dibujaba los contornos de mis labios. "¿Qué crees que quiero, Lady Sif?" –pronunció mi nombre con burla, sin dejar de mirarme, no me había dado cuenta que su cuerpo estaba demasiado cerca del mío y que mi espalda ya se encontraba apresada en la pared.

"Vete, si sabes la verdad solo vete." –le pedí, tal vez ahora podría odiarlo por fin, por lo que había hecho, por haberse metido en mi habitación, por torturarme de esa forma.

"¿Irme? No mi querida Sif, no me iré sin tomar lo que quiero." –susurró acercando su rostro al mío. "Y sé que no te opondrás a dármelo."

Respiré profundamente, pensando en golpearlo, ya era suficiente tortura todo lo que estaba haciendo, si quería burlarse de mí, ya lo había logrado, ya no necesitaba decir o hacer nada más. "Lárgate de aquí, ¡ahora mismo!" –le grité empujando su cuerpo lejos de mí.

Él río y tomó mis brazos por las muñecas, para apresarlos contra la pared. "Un simple hechicero puede someter a la Diosa de la Guerra, según parece." –se burló nuevamente y acercó sus labios a los míos, sin darme tiempo a nada.

Me desperté sobresaltada, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso mi mente ya estaba jugando bromas conmigo? Debía de haber sido un sueño, por supuesto, Loki jamás haría algo así, él no es ese tipo de persona. Él no entraría en mi cuarto, con otro propósito que no fuera para hacer otra de sus maldades, como ya lo había hecho con mi cabello. Entonces sí, era un sueño, tiene que ser un sueño. Además me había despertado justo después del beso, no había razones para que eso hubiera sucedido en la realidad.

Suspirando me restregué los ojos, la luz que entraba por el balcón de mi habitación era fuerte y lastimaba mis ojos cansados. No podía recordar absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado durante la noche, y las imágenes que tenía eran solo los labios de Loki sobre los míos, y después nada.

"Tiene que ser un sueño." –me dije a mi misma, mientras miraba a mi alrededor. Por supuesto estaba sola. Me di cuenta entonces que mi ropa estaba perfectamente ordenada sobre la silla como siempre la dejaba cada vez que me iba a dormir. Y mi pijama por supuesto estaba… en el piso… "Pero ¿qué…?" –mí cabeza parecía estar a punto de explotar, me encontraba completamente desnuda y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. No me explicaba por qué no podía recordar absolutamente nada de lo que me había sucedido, si es que algo había sucedido.

"Oh no… oh no…" –murmuré creyendo lo peor, acaso Loki había obtenido más de lo que había venido a buscar. Y probablemente ya todo Asgard sabía sobre eso. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora, cómo los miraría a la cara? Thor iba a odiarme, Odin y Frigga se sentirían traicionados, sobretodo Frigga. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a los ojos de Loki nuevamente? ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para arruinarlo todo?

Con todas esas ideas y preguntas en mi cabeza, abandoné la cama y fui a tomar una ducha, a ver si el agua podía hacerme aclarar esas ideas.

Minutos más tarde, ya me encontraba vestida y lista para enfrentar lo que fuera, aunque no creía que hubiera sucedido en realidad, parte de mí aún no podía recordar absolutamente nada, por lo tanto no estaba segura.

"Sea lo que sea es hora de enfrentarlos a todos." –me dije a mi misma y salí fuera de mi habitación.

No había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando escuché la voz de Thor detrás de mí, y me paralicé. Sin recuerdos de mi noche anterior, sin saber si había sucedido algo inapropiado o no, me giré lentamente, y le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

"Sif" –repitió él y continuó, aunque parecía nervioso. "Sé que no hemos hablado más que de batallas, últimamente, pero mi padre me ha recordado que tú y yo debemos casarnos pronto."

Intenté no sonreír, Thor no tenía idea como lidiar con sentimientos, o cualquier cosa que incluyera romance, y era bastante torpe en todas esas cosas. "Sí lo sé, pero aún ninguno de los dos estamos listos."

Él tomó aire profundamente aliviado y sonrió. "Gracias mi Lady Sif, no sé qué haría sin tu comprensión. Gracias por entender y perdóname por hacerte demorar tanto. Pero quiero que te cases conmigo cuando mi padre me nombre rey de Asgard."

Asentí, estábamos bien, él parecía no saber absolutamente nada de los posibles acontecimientos en mi habitación. "Será un placer casarme ese día tan importante para ti."

Él tomó mi mano como siempre lo hacía y dejó un beso cálido allí, y yo le sonreí por simple cortesía.

"Nuestra boda será el próximo mes, entonces." –me anunció sonriendo antes de irse, y yo casi me caí de la sorpresa.

Un mes… un solo mes faltaba para que los planes de Odin se llevaran a cabo, para que yo fuera la esposa del dios del trueno y la nueva reina de Asgard.

Pensando en eso comencé a caminar en dirección a mis obligaciones. Ahora mi mente no solo pensaba en aquel extraño sueño que aún podía haber sido real, y en el poco tiempo que tenía para seguir siendo soltera.

Había pasado todo el día ocupada y alejada de todos mis amigos, especialmente evitando a Loki, lo más que pude. Pero la hora de la cena se había acercado peligrosamente rápido, y todos estaríamos allí.

Sin poder escaparme de ese evento, ingresé en la sala y fui directamente hacía Volstagg que ya se encontraba comiendo, como siempre. Le sonreí amablemente y comenzamos a discutir sobre los eventos acontecidos, aunque ciertamente no habíamos estado en ninguna batalla importante últimamente.

Mis pensamientos ya casi se habían convertido en meros susurros y ya no tenía tanta importancia, pues nadie sabía nada sobre lo que había pasado, si eso había sido real. Pero todo cambió cuando Loki se acercó a nosotros, lo cual era toda una sorpresa, y con su voz amable se dirigió a Volstagg y le dijo: "Volstagg, si me disculpas me llevaré a Lady Sif conmigo, tengo unos asuntos que me gustaría discutir con ella."

Como era de imaginarse Volstagg me miró y asintió sonriendo, sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo: "Por supuesto Loki, yo voy a ir a buscar más de estos deliciosos manjares." –y diciendo eso se retiró.

Por otro lado yo le lanzaba dagas invisibles a Loki, no me imaginaba que podía querer hablar conmigo en ese momento. Aunque sí, secretamente podía imaginarlo.

Sin decir nada Loki me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera fuera del salón. Y lo seguí con curiosidad por saber qué era lo que él quería decirme, por fin podría sacarme la duda de si aquellos escasos recuerdos, habían sido un sueño o no.

Iba a preguntarle que quería, en el momento en que las grandes puertas se cerraron detrás de mí, pero no tuve tiempo de pronunciar palabra alguna, pues él comenzó a hablar de inmediato. "Sif, quiero que te quede claro, que lo que pasó anoche en tu habitación…"

"¿Qué… qué pasó?" –lo interrumpí aunque ya creía conocer la respuesta.

Él cambió la expresión de su rostro, ahora me miraba con curiosidad. "¿Es que no recuerdas?"

"Vagamente." –le respondí un tanto apenada.

Levantando una ceja, me miró divertido, una sonrisa traviesa se había marcado en sus labios. "Vagamente… supongo que mejor lo dejamos así, si no puedes recordar lo que sucedió, será mejor para ambos."

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ahora tendrás que decirme todo!" –le exigí a punto de perder el control.

Manteniendo aquella sonrisa traviesa me respondió. "Créeme mi Sif, nadie debería enterarse." –y tras decir eso se alejó volviendo al salón, con los demás. Yo me quedé en la puerta mirando sorprendida hacia el vacío, las palabras de Loki girando sobre mi cabeza, aún más confundida.

Y de pronto me di cuenta… él me había llamado 'Mi Sif'.


	3. Chapter 3

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

**Capitulo 3: Siempre has sido tú.**

Desperté en el medio de la noche, no podía seguir durmiendo, la cabeza me daba vueltas a pesar de que había pasado una semana desde la conversación con Loki, donde él me había asegurado que algo había pasado en mi habitación aunque prefirió no decirme que había sido eso exactamente. Y yo creía lo peor, pero no volví a retomar ese tema con él, no era apropiado que otros descubrieran la verdad, como él mismo había dicho. Esto debía ser nuestro secreto, nuestro secreto prohibido, de todas formas tenía preguntas que hacerle, aunque nunca fui por las respuestas.

Era plena madrugada, y el palacio estaba bajo un silencio de muerte, tan perturbador como tranquilizante. Podría haberme levantado para ir por un paseo nocturno, mientras no tuviera sueño, pero corría el riesgo de encontrarme con alguien afuera y no quería responder ninguna pregunta. Bien podría decir que estaba nerviosa por la próxima boda con Thor en pocas semanas, pero ese no había sido el caso. Ese nunca sería el caso.

Suspiré sentándome en la cama, la luz proveniente de afuera, gracias a la luna llena, iluminaba perfectamente mi habitación, excepto al costado de un armario, un espacio amplio donde cualquiera podría ocultarse.

Fue desde ese preciso espacio, entre el armario y el balcón, que lo vi caminar hacia mí, no tenía ninguna mueca de burla, no tenía ningún rasgo de maldad, por primera vez lograba ver sinceridad en sus ojos, y yo, por alguna causa desconocida, no le grité que se fuera.

"¿Qué tienes Lady Sif?" –me preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –le pregunté aunque el tono de mi voz no sonó enojado.

Él sonrió y con un gesto se aseguró de que pudiera sentarse a mi lado y con aquella sonrisa pícara me respondió: "Fui yo quien preguntó primero."

Lo miré cuando se sentó a mi lado: "No puedo dormir."

"¿Algún problema?" –inquirió.

Sonreí porque la razón de mi insomnio era él. "¿Vas a decirme que sucedió esa noche aquí mismo?"

Como respuesta se encogió de hombros y me miró por unos minutos sin decir nada, hasta que luego mencionó "Siempre has sido tú."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" –inquirí un poco alterada.

"Tú sabes qué." –mencionó misteriosamente.

Suspiré pensando rápidamente en todo lo que había hecho durante mi vida, durante ese día, los días pasados, pero aún así no encontré lo que él quería decirme. "Lo haces muy difícil." –repliqué con una leve sonrisa.

Él también sonrió. "Deberías dormir."

"Deberías decirme la verdad." –me quejé harta del juego.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al balcón. "Es mejor que no lo sepas, ya que no lo recuerdas, no quiero que tú boda sufra consecuencias por mi culpa."

Rápidamente lo seguí, tenía tantas dudas pero parecía que al fin estaba llegando a un lugar. "¿Consecuencias…? Entonces sí sucedió algo."

Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera realizó un solo gesto, parecía que estaba jugando conmigo ya podía imaginarlo riendo gracias a mí, burlándose por lo tonta que era, y eso me enfureció. "¡Lárgate!" –le grité.

Esta vez sí apareció una sonrisa deliberadamente malvada y en sus ojos verdes brilló la picardía que siempre había visto. Sus manos apresaron las mías como serpientes que atacan a su presa y me empujó con fuerza hacia él. Intenté luchar, escaparme, pero él tensó sus brazos en mi cintura. "¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?" –preguntó con un tono de burla.

Forcejé con él para liberarme de sus brazos y como consecuencia me apretó contra el balcón y exigió. "¡¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?"

Fruncí el ceño ante ese tono de voz autoritario y le dije. "Sí."

La sonrisa malvada se extendió en sus labios y susurró cerca de mis labios. "Mientes, pero no eres tan buena como yo."

"Loki déjame." –susurré aún intentando liberarme de sus brazos.

"Como quieras." –dijo con su tono de voz ácido y se apartó de mí.

Me lo quedé mirando, tenía tantas cosas que gritarle, tantas otras por preguntar y odiaba que él fuera así de misterioso. "Dime, por favor. ¿Qué pasó esa noche?"

Su mirada pícara se clavó en mis ojos. "Tú ¿qué crees que sucedió?"

"No lo sé, no tengo muchas teorías." –mascullé enfadada.

Se río levemente y me abrazó de nuevo, pero cariñosamente. "Tú cuerpo no lo olvidó."

Cerré los ojos, entonces eso era lo que había pasado, lo que me había temido desde siempre, lo que había querido evitar, no porque no lo deseara, no porque no lo amara, sino porque me dolería aún más alejarme de él, en los próximos días cuando me casara con Thor.

"Pero ¿cómo…? ¿Porqué lo hiciste?" –inquirí desesperada intentando buscar una explicación.

"Porqué se que te casarás con mi hermano." –comenzó con su clásica voz burlona. "Y quería arruinarle la boda a mi hermano."

"¡No!" –exclamé desesperada. "No se lo dirás, por favor Loki, ¡no se lo digas!" –le rogué casi gritando. No me importaba Thor, no me importaban sus sentimientos, me importaban muchas otras cosas que serían arruinadas por esa travesura inconsciente. Me preocupaba que dirían Frigga y Odin al respecto de todo esto.

La sonrisa se convirtió en una perturbante risa de maldad. "¿Qué harás si le digo? No puedes detenerme"

"¡Te odio!" –grité casi llorando de la rabia. "¡Te odio Loki!"

Él siguió riendo y se acercó a mí nuevamente, pero ya no había ese cariño que antes había visto. Sus manos se aferraron del balcón, conmigo en el medio, podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío. "No vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste, ¿verdad?" –se divertía torturándome.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no tenía las armas cerca como para lastimarlo, y no podía casi moverme con su cuerpo pegado al mío. "Te odio Loki." –murmuré sin saber qué más decir.

Él se rió. "Lo sé, lo sé ya me lo has dicho. Es una lástima de todas formas, si hubieras estado dispuesta a seguir con mi pequeño juego, tal vez hubiéramos tenido éxito arruinando la vida de Thor."

No podía imaginar en qué momento me había enamorado de un ser tan despreciable como él, no podía creer que yo me había enamorado de un ser sin ninguna clase de sentimiento, más que el puro deseo de hacer maldades, de arruinar la vida de los demás.

"Lárgate de mi vista." –murmuré furiosa.

"¿Sin un beso de buenas noches?" –tuvo el coraje de decir antes de moverse.

"Eres despreciable, como cada uno de los hijos de Laufey, eres despreciable como todos los malditos gigantes de hielo" –susurré llena de rabia, sabiendo que eso lo iba a enfadar, pero no me importó, quería que él sintiera el dolor que yo estaba sintiendo, quería que sufriera por lo que había hecho.

Su expresión cambió, por un momento pude ver una ráfaga de tristeza en sus ojos, aunque ellos mostraron esa máscara de desdén que siempre usaba. Su tono de voz también ayudó a cubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando me dijo seriamente. "Y tú siempre has sido esa mujer que nunca podré tener."

Fruncí el ceño. "Déjate de mentir una vez en tu vida, ¡acabas de decirme que prácticamente me violaste!" –le grité enfadada.

Él sonrió, era una sonrisa que jamás había visto en él, no había nada más que vació, como de quién ya no tiene nada que perder. "Jamás dije eso Sif, jamás te haría algo así, al menos claro que tú misma quisieras."

Me desesperaba todo esto, me hacía perder la paciencia en límites que él jamás comprendería. Respiré profundamente antes de ser capaz de golpearlo allí mismo. "¿Vas a decirme que sucedió?"

"¿De qué sirve que te lo diga? Tú creerás lo que quieras creer pero no lo que realmente sucedió."

"Dímelo o te mato, lo juro". –no iba a hacerlo, pero no sabía que más decir.

Sonrió con picardía de nuevo. "¿Lo harías?"

"Basta Loki, ¡dímelo!" –exigí impaciente.

"Tú sabes lo que realmente sucedió esa noche, siempre lo has sabido, pero ocultas la verdad porque tienes vergüenza de tus actos." –declaró con malicia y se dio media vuelta para irse.

Cerré los ojos frustrada, sintiendo lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas, que era verdad y qué era mentira, ya no lo sabía y probablemente nunca lo haría.


	4. Chapter 4

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

**Capitulo 4: Mentiras y Verdades.**

La noche anterior había sido un caos, Loki había estado en mi habitación y nos habíamos peleado de la peor manera posible. De verdad él estaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos para que yo volviera a odiarlo, y parecía que eso mismo era lo que yo estaba destinada a hacer. Me costaba creer en lo que me había dicho, prácticamente me había dado a entender que había abusado de mí, aunque aún no podía recordar absolutamente nada.

Me giré en la cama, no quería levantarme, estaba cansada, no había dormido prácticamente nada y el dolor que sentía en mi pecho se agudizaba lentamente. Estaba a punto de enfermarme, lo sabía. Mi cabeza era un lío, ya no sabía que era falso y que era verdadero, ya ni siquiera podía confiar en mí. Me sorprendía a si mismo como un simple juego de palabras podía causar tanto daño.

Cerré los ojos, ardían por las lagrimas derramadas, jamás había sido tan débil en mi vida, pero jamás me había enamorado de esta forma, de nadie, y nadie nunca me había lastimado así.

Necesitaba ir con Frigga y contarle todo lo que había sucedido y seguro ella vería el demonio que su hijo era.

Tal vez mi hermano sabía la verdad, era extraño que él no hubiera venido al sentir el peligro, aunque nunca abandona el puente, en una situación como esta me imaginé que podría hacerlo.

De pronto me pregunté que pensaría Thor si yo le contaba lo que había pasado, tal vez golpearía a Loki tan fuerte que nadie sería capaz de reconocerlo. Era la única cosa que me gustaba del dios del trueno, él era protector conmigo.

Suspiré, pero si le contaba a Thor sobre esto, sería el fin de Loki y a pesar de lo enojada… de lo furiosa que estaba con él, no podía dejar que lo lastimara. Que patético se vuelve una persona cuando se enamora, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por la persona que ama, incluso si ella te traiciona de la manera más horrible. O tal vez sería que yo era demasiado masoquista.

Después de pensarlo decidí levantarme e ir a hablar con mi hermano. Él sabría toda la verdad, y con estos asuntos no me ocultaría nada.

Tras levantarme fui a buscar mi caballo a las caballerizas del palacio y rápidamente cabalgué hacia el Bifrost. Inmediatamente después de llegar al puente, dejé el caballo cerca de las puertas y caminé el resto del camino hacia Heimdall, mi hermano.

"Te he estado esperando Sif." –anunció él al verme.

Asentí. "No me cuesta imaginarlo." –bromee y me acerqué más para darle un abrazo. "Tengo muchas dudas hermano, y necesito tus palabras."

"No soy consejero." –Susurró mientras correspondía a mi abrazo-

"Y no quiero tus consejos hermano, quiero la verdad. Imagino que tú sabes de lo que hablo." -inquirí mirándolo.

Él asintió. "La noche en que Loki entró a tu habitación, lo recuerdo, pero no sé que sucedió allí, todo se volvió oscuridad, Loki no era visible para mí y tú tampoco. Lo último que pude ver fue cuando estabas tranquilamente dormida."

No me esperaba ese tipo de revelaciones, pero claro, Loki era un maestro en hechicería, y seguramente ya había encontrado la forma de volverse invisible a los ojos de mi hermano. suspiré. "Gracias hermano, ya encontraré la verdad… algún día." –me giré para irme.

"Espera." –la voz de Heimdall sonó demandante detrás de mí y me giré nuevamente para verlo. Al hacer esto él continuó. "Anoche sucedió exactamente lo mismo. Loki entró en tu habitación, pero no pude verte ni a ti ni a él hasta que él abandonó tu habitación."

Asentí tomando la información en cuenta, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Se había acabado la tonta enamorada que permitiría que el dios de las travesuras se burlara de ella. Era momento que la guerrera y diosa de la guerra, volviera a actuar. Sostuve mi espada, y corrí hacia mi caballo nuevamente para llegar al palacio. Dejé al animal en la puerta, al cuidado de un guardia y entré corriendo en el palacio.

Afortunadamente no me encontré con ningún amigo mientras me dirigía hacia la habitación de Loki, seguramente aún estaría durmiendo ya que era demasiado temprano en la mañana.

Los guardias en las puertas me impidieron el paso, entonces invoqué mi propio poder para engañar, el mismo que había estado utilizando para que nadie descubriera mis sentimientos, y les engañé diciendo que Odin tenía un mensaje muy importante para su hijo menor.

Como creí que sucedería, los guardias me dejaron entrar y al hacerlo, tranqué la puerta utilizando una silla. Una mirada malvada cruzó mi rostro, y tomando mi espada me acerqué a su cama con cautela, él estaba dormido, como yo había creído. Dejé que el frío metal de la espada le tocara el cuello, e instintivamente él despertó y me miró sorprendido.

"Que placer encontrarla en mi habitación Lady Sif." –dijo al mismo tiempo que intentaba levantarse.

"No te muevas." –le ordené aún apuntándolo con la espada. "No estás en posición de negociar, o mentir, hoy será la primera vez que Loki Laufeyson será sincero."

Una sonrisa burlona se marcó en sus labios. "¿Y qué la hace pensar eso, Lady Sif?"

La punta de la espada se clavó más en el cuello de él, sin provocarle ninguna herida. "Donde crea que estás mintiendo te cortaré la garganta."

Aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa burlona preguntó. "¿Haces todo esto para que yo te diga lo que sucedió en tu habitación? ¿Cuándo lo superarás?"

Hice más presión contra su cuello. "Nunca mientras no sepa la verdad."

Se encogió de hombros. "Entonces córtame la garganta porque no hablaré."

"No abuses de tu suerte lacayoson." –apreté más la espada contra su cuello y exigí. "Comienza a hablar."

"Sif… mi Sif estás haciendo un alboroto de la nada." –se burló nuevamente con aquella sonrisa socarrona. "¿Quieres la verdad? Pues aquí la tienes. No me arrepiento ni un segundo de haber estado en tu cama, disfrutando de ti."

"¡Mientes!" –grité empujando la espada contra él. Afuera los guardias intentaban abrir la puerta.

"Estas llamando la atención demasiado mi lady, será mejor que dejes tus juegos, no obtendrás nada de mí." –anunció sin quiera preocuparse por la espada que tenía pegada a su cuello.

No pude controlarme y dejé que el filo de la espada le perforara el cuello, aunque solo fuera una pequeña herida que no causaría más daño que una leve gota de sangre.

Loki notó el liquido caliente en su cuello y se llevó las manos rápidamente para encontrarse con su propia sangre. "No sabes lo que ha hecho Lady Sif." –dijo furioso. "Tu corte de cabello no será nada con lo próximo que vendrá. Tú y todos los asgardianos encontrarán su final muy pronto."

Ahora sí, el amor se había vuelto odio, nuevamente, ya no quedaba una gota de cariño por aquella persona que estaba frente a mí. Loki Laufeyson jamás cambiaría, él siempre sería el mentiroso, travieso que Asgard había conocido. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho me hizo bajar la espada, pero no por él, apenas podías sostenerme, estaba enfermándome ya lo sabía… o simplemente sería la angustia que te genera haber perdido a un ser amado.

Con la voz fría y la mirada llena de odio, le dije. "Tus planes no funcionarán lacayoson. Odin te detendrá, y todos lo haremos, no tienes como ganar en nuestra contra."

"Recordaré este día cuando tenga el trono de Asgard y tú pagaras caro si sobrevives a la guerra." –me amenazó. "Tendré mis ojos en ti Sif, y si sé de que has revelado esto a alguien, a quién sea, te juro que desearías no haberte metido en mi camino."

Sonreí burlonamente. "Te estaré esperando lacayoson Rey de los Mentirosos." –y tras decir aquellas palabras me fui de la habitación, limpiando la sangre que había quedado en mi espada. La herida había sido demasiado pequeña, lamentablemente.

Los guardias entraron de inmediato cuando yo abrí la puerta y yo seguí mi camino sin prestarles atención. Si bien no podía alertar a Odin porque aún no tenía nada asegurado, mantendría mi atención en Loki todo el tiempo que pudiera.


	5. Chapter 5

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

**N/A: Este capítulo es relatado por Loki, y hace referencia a lo ocurrido en el capítulo 2, revelando el misterio de lo que realmente sucedió en la habitación de Sif.**

**Capitulo 5: Por ella.**

"Las decisiones que debo tomar no son fáciles, por primera vez en mi vida estoy pensando muy bien en esta travesura. Por supuesto que mi hermano se merece esto y mucho más, pero por mi venganza no puedo tomarme esto a la ligera, necesito hacerlo bien, nadie debe saber mis planes, nadie." –pensaba mientras a mi alrededor todo el mundo hablaba de cosas sin ninguna importancia para mí. Las cenas en –familia- era una de las cosas que más detestaba, pues siempre el tema de conversación eran las grandes aventuras de Thor. "Como si él fuera el único que hacía grandezas, cuantas veces él tenía que recurrir a mi magia para poder salir con vida, pero nadie, nadie recordaba eso de mí, a nadie le importaba lo que yo era capaz de hacer."

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí la mirada de Sif, la novia de mi hermano, o lo que sea que ella fuera, sabía que estaban destinados a casarse pronto. Thor siempre tenía lo mejor del reino, incluso cuando de mujeres se trataba. Sus miradas parecían extrañas, diferentes a las que solía regalarme antes, mostrando tanto odio que sentía por mí desde que le corté su amado cabello rubio. Aún recuerdo las torturas que tuve que soportar por eso. Una niña malcriada que no podía sobrevivir sin un poco de cabello, después de todo era eso, solo cabello. Pero al menos ahora ya no se parecía tanto a Thor, el cabello se le había vuelto oscuro, como la noche, era más parecida a mí, y eso me gustaba.

Le sostuve la mirada el tiempo suficiente para que ella desviara los ojos, ya desde la mañana me había estado observando aunque ella lo negara. Si no fuera porque la conozco demasiado bien, diría que está enamorada de mí… pero aunque ese sea mi más oscuro deseo, ella jamás se fijará en mí, no mientras el resplandor de Thor la ciegue por completo.

Por eso y por otras razones Thor tenía que desaparecer de Asgard por completo y ya había encontrado la forma de hacer eso. Su grandioso día cuando fuera nombrado rey de Asgard sería arruinado, con su furia desatada va a querer ir a Jotunheim a buscar venganza y por supuesto Odin lo castigará por su atrevimiento a romper un pacto milenario. Sí, mi plan era perfecto pero antes tenía que perfeccionar un poco más esa protección en contra de los ojos y oídos de Heimdall, ese maldito portero que podía ver y escuchar todo. Y esta noche sería la noche en que entraría a Asgard a uno de los Gigantes, solo para probar si todo funcionaba. Era arriesgado, pero no habría diversión, ni éxito si no me arriesgara.

La línea de mis pensamientos fue interrumpida por Frigga, mi madre, la única persona que siempre había recibido la verdad de mí, la única que amaba porque ella era la única que siempre le importaba algo sobre mí. Odin ya era una causa perdida, él jamás se sentiría orgulloso de mí.

"Loki… has estado ausente hoy." –me susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Le correspondí la sonrisa, una sonrisa verdadera sin ninguna burla, sin ninguna falsedad. "Estoy cansado madre." –pero había veces que las mentiras eran necesarias, incluso si debía mentirle a ella.

Ella asintió y propuso. "Deberías ir a descansar."

Le tomé una de sus manos suaves, apretándola apenas, inclinando la cabeza en modo de aceptación de sus palabras, y luego llevé esa mano hacia mis labios para besarla. "Buenas noches madre." –le desee antes de levantarme.

"Buenas noches hijo mío." –susurró ella sonriendo.

Me levanté de mi asiento y sin saludar a nadie me alejé de esa habitación abarrotada de risas estúpidas por las estúpidas historias del gran dios del trueno.

"Y él será el nuevo rey." –pensé con sarcasmo mientras me alejaba de allí. "Asgard necesita alguien mejor que Thor"

Mientras caminaba a mi habitación decidí que era el momento de practicar mejor mis hechizos, iba a hacer entrar a un gigante esa misma noche, y tenía que hacerlo bien. Aunque sería solo una prueba, nadie podía descubrir lo que haría, y si alguien me descubría, si ese estúpido portero llegaba a verme, ya se me ocurriría una excusa. No podía llevar a cabo mi plan en mi propia habitación, sería muy obvio, tampoco podía arriesgarme a que Odin me viera en la habitación del trono, no podía hacerlo libremente en ninguno de los pasillos, pues los guardias y la servidumbre podrían verme. La habitación de Thor sería utilizada demasiado pronto para mi propio gusto, ya que se encontraba demasiado alegre debido al vino, y seguramente sería acompañado por alguna de las asgardianas. Que no sería Sif por cierto.

"Sif" –pensé. A ella le gusta caminar durante la noche, sola, la he visto porque a mi también me gusta disfrutar de la soledad de la noche en el palacio. Sé que ella nunca me ha visto, pero yo paso horas vigilándola, ella era la mujer prohibida, la que nunca sería mía. La que yo amaba secretamente. La que sin saberlo me prestaría su habitación para que yo lograra llevar a cabo la parte esencial de mi plan.

Había aprendido a ocultarme a mí mismo de los ojos de Haimdall, pero jamás lo había intentado con otras personas, y eso era lo que debía hacer ahora.

Sigilosamente entré en la habitación de Sif, ya utilizando ese hechizo de ocultamiento. Como me había imaginado en la habitación aún no había nadie, y si conocía su rutina, sabía que ella demoraría unas horas en aparecer. Tras cerrar la puerta despacio, detrás de mí, me inundó de inmediato el aroma de su cuerpo, aquella fragancia que me intoxicaba, que aún los trozos de sus cabellos guardaban y lo sabía porque esos mechones estaban muy bien escondidos en mi habitación.

Tantas veces yo había estado dentro de esta habitación, viéndola dormir, disfrutando de su hermoso rostro tranquilo, mientras ella era inconsciente de que tenía visitas nocturnas. Me fascinaba verla, eran los únicos momentos en que me sentía completo, aunque ella me odiara cuando estaba despierta. Lentamente dejé que mis dedos recorrieran la madera de su cama, como si estuviera acariciando su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos por un segundo.

"Concéntrate Loki." –pensé regañándome por estar perdiendo el tiempo. "Ella te odia, y tú deberías odiarla." –me grité interiormente, tratando de concentrarme en alguna otra cosa, en los planes… "Los planes" –eso me recordó a que había venido aquí.

Miré alrededor buscando el lugar más oscuro de la habitación, por supuesto el armario tiene un gran espacio entre el balcón, y hay mucha oscuridad allí, era mi lugar favorito siempre que venía a espiar a Sif, podría ser el lugar perfecto para hacer esto, y si alguien entraba en la habitación, no podrían verme.

Caminé hasta allí, concentrándome en lo que debía hacer, abrir un portal no era una tarea fácil, menos mientras debía concentrarme en mantener todo lo que sucedía en esta habitación de forma oculta.

"Es hora." –susurré y cerré los ojos concentrándome más en lo que debía hacer.

Poco a poco el portal comenzó a abrirse, era apenas un hoyo pequeño, hecho simplemente para que una mano lo atravesara por el momento, debía tener más tiempo para poder abrirlo más con la capacidad necesaria para que un Gigante de Hielo entrara.

"Solo un poco más." –pensé y de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Contuve el aliento, y escuché pasos, era ella, no había nadie más que entrara en esa habitación si no era yo la otra persona.

"Maldición." –el portal estaba a medio abrir, ningún gigante podría entrar aún, lo cual era algo bueno, pero una vez que un portal es abierto, algo debe entrar o salir para que sea cerrado. Debía esperar entonces a que ella se durmiera. Me asomé despacio, dejando la abertura del portal detrás de mí, que se veía como un hueco en la pared, y la pude ver, estaba acomodando su cama. Seguramente estaría cansada. "Mi niña." –mi mente susurró en mi oído, y me quise golpear por eso. "Date cuenta que ella te odia, debes dejar de pensar en Sif, debes hacerlo".

Pero las sorpresas parecían no acabarse, en ese momento escuché mi nombre, como un susurro.

"Loki." –sí era su voz pronunciando mi nombre. Me quedé estático, ¿por qué ella pronunciaría mi nombre? ¿Acaso ella sabía que yo estaba allí? ¿Me habría escuchado? ¿Me habría visto entrar? ¡No! No todo eso era imposible, yo era consciente de que nadie me estaba vigilando cuando entré aquí. Entonces ¿por qué ella pronunciaba mi nombre?

"Loki." –volvió a pronunciar y sentí que el corazón se me escapaba por la boca, tenía que hacer algo… no tenía que quedarme quieto y en silencio por si ella seguía hablando. Quería saber todo, quería saber porque estaba pensando en mí.

En mi sorpresa no me había dado cuenta que sus manos estaban despojando la ropa de su cuerpo, no podía estar sucediendo esto ahora, no podía el destino estar jugando conmigo de esta forma. Cerré los ojos, no quería… sí, sí quería verla, pero no podía. "¿Por qué no?" –pensé si de todas formas ella jamás sabría que yo había estado allí, si ella creía que estaba sola. El deseo de ver su cuerpo fuera de aquella armadura fue mucho más fuerte, y volví a asomarme con cuidado, para que ella no notara mi presencia.

Fue entonces que mientras me deleitaba con su hermosa piel brillante bajo la luz de la luna, que sentí un tirón en mi capa. Y me giré de inmediato, el portal seguía allí, pequeño aún, pero había una mano azul queriendo entrar. "Malditos." –murmuré. "Ahora no es el momento." –susurré a la mano, esperando que el dueño pudiera escucharme.

Pero nada había terminado aún y Sif me había escuchado hablar, lo supe porque la cama de madera crujió apenas para indicarme que su cuerpo se había levantado. Me giré nuevamente intentando ocultar aquella mano, debía actuar rápido. Ella caminaba hacia mí sin verme, pero yo bien podía ver su rostro, las expresiones y una extraña tristeza que jamás había visto.

Decidí entonces hacer lo mejor que sabía hacer, engañarla, lastimarla para que ella no pudiera descubrir mi plan. El Gigante escucharía nuestras voces e imposibilitado a entrar en cuerpo completo sacaría su mano del hoyo, y el portal se cerraría solo.

Con mi mejor tono de voz burlona me acerqué a ella, aunque mirándola con completa inocencia. "¿Has llamado Lady Sif?"

Noté su expresión de inmediato y su voz me comprobó su estado de ánimo al encontrarme allí. "¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" –gritó exigiendo respuestas.

No pude evitar mirarla con picardía, quería lastimarla, así que debía hacerlo bien, mi mejor actuación, o una de las mejores. Tal vez encabezaría la lista cuando dejara de sentir culpa. Manteniendo esa mirada, me fui acercando a ella lentamente mientras hablaba. "No dirás que me deseabas a tu lado, ¿verdad? que le has mentido al idiota de Thor todos estos años, que te hierve la sangre cada vez que estoy cerca de ti. No dirás que te mueres por besarme. ¿O sí?"

Estaba improvisando, pero ella parecía confundida por algo que yo desconocía y simplemente respondió de la peor manera que podía. "No… no sé de que hablas Loki."

Eso me divirtió y no dudé en aprovecharme más de la situación para callarla, situando mi dedo índice en sus labios. "Shh. Ya hemos llegado a esta conversación hace horas atrás, y tú sabes bien de lo que hablo."

"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?" –exigió saber mientras como era de esperarse.

"¿Qué quiero?" –susurré mientras mi dedo casi por propia voluntad dibujaba los contornos de sus labios esos hermosos labios. "¿Qué crees que quiero, Lady Sif?" –pronuncié su nombre mientras la acorralaba contra la pared.

"Vete, si sabes la verdad solo vete." –exigió nuevamente y yo me quedé pensando por un segundo sobre que verdad ella estaría hablando, sin duda algo se me escapaba y debía averiguar eso cuanto antes.

"¿Irme? No mi querida Sif, no me iré sin tomar lo que quiero." –le susurré acercando mi rostro al suyo simplemente para intoxicarme con su aliento. "Y sé que no te opondrás a dármelo."

"Lárgate de aquí, ¡ahora mismo!" –gritó empujándome lejos de ella.

Y yo no pude evitar reírme y tomarla por las muñecas apresándola contra la pared, no solo porque me gustaba tenerla en esa posición sino además para vigilar que el portal ya se había cerrado por suerte. La miré entonces y le susurré con aquel tono de burla en mi voz. "Un simple hechicero puede someter a la Diosa de la Guerra, según parece." –y tras eso la besé, no esperé que ella me respondiera el beso y no lo hizo, pero intentó forcejear, lo que me favoreció ampliamente, pues liberé una de sus manos solo para ir en búsqueda de una pequeña aguja con una poción tranquilizante, algo que la haría perder ciertos recuerdos, pero era lo único que tenía cerca para dormirla, y que no se armara un lío aún mayor.

Como esperé ella cayó en mis brazos y la cargué despacio hasta su cama, mis dedos recorrieron su rostro. "Perdóname mi Sif, pero no tenía opción." –murmuré, y decidí quitarle su pijama, me odiaría más por lastimarla así, pero sería divertido en el fondo y quién sabe tal vez tendría más excusas para verla, aunque solo fuera torturándola.

No presté atención a como la despojé de su pijama para no cometer lo que quería que ella comprendiera que había sucedido.

"Perdóname amor mío." –volví a susurrar y le besé los labios para luego retirarme de su habitación.

Al menos ella estaba a salvo. Y yo ya sabía cómo arruinarle el día a Thor.


	6. Chapter 6

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

**Capitulo 6: Pero tú no eres Rey… aún no.**

Durante los últimos días Loki y yo habíamos estado dentro de una guerra fría, nos odiábamos mutuamente más que nunca, ambos estábamos furiosos el uno con el otro, y parecía que eso no iba a cambiar próximamente.

Hoy sería el gran día, Odin cedería el trono a Thor y luego de esa ceremonia, los dos íbamos a casarnos. Después de todo casarme con Thor no sonaba tan malo, mi corazón estaba destrozado por las mentiras de Loki y él prácticamente había jurado matarme. A pesar de que yo no había hablado con nadie sobre sus amenazas él había mantenido su palabra de vigilarme, aunque no había entrado a mi habitación nunca más.

"¿De verdad vas a sobrevivir sabiendo que él será más prohibido que antes?" –me pregunté a mi misma en un pensamiento, mientras observaba el vestido que llevaba frente a un espejo. No solía usar vestidos casi nunca, pero Frigga me dijo que sería mucho mejor si me casaba con un vestido que si me casaba con la armadura. Y por una vez pensé que ella tenía razón, debía dejar atrás a la guerrera por un rato.

"No por supuesto que no." –me respondí en voz alta en un susurro, mientras una sirvienta terminaba de arreglar mi peinado, un moño con mechones sueltos enrulados, jamás me había peinado así pero se veía lindo.

La joven me miró al escucharme hablar y preguntó amablemente "¿Todo bien mi Lady?"

Asentí casi sobresaltada y le sonreí para que no volviera a preguntar. "Sí, no te preocupes todo está bien."

La joven sonrió. "Se ve hermosa, el peinado ya está listo, solo hay que colocar la corona de la Reina."

Miré a mis manos, había estado jugueteando con una pequeña corona que pertenecía a Frigga y ella me había regalado, era hermosa pero yo no era merecedora de tan valioso objeto. Según Frigga había pertenecido a su madre, y me daba mucha pena tener que usarla en la boda con el hombre equivocado. "Aquí tienes doncella." –se la entregué para que pudiera colocarla en mi cabeza.

La joven sostuvo la corona con delicadeza con cuidado de no romperla y sin demorar la colocó sobre mi cabeza y sonrió contemplando su obra ya finalizada. Me regaló una sonrisa y se retiró para dejarme sola.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" –pregunté al reflejo en el espejo, que me devolvía la mirada con lagrimas en los ojos.

Suspiré y retoqué mi maquillaje, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando.

Unos minutos después un guardia abrió la puerta. "Mi Lady ya es hora." –anunció y cerró la puerta antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir algo.

Me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia el espejo para ver que todo estuviera en su lugar y me regalé una sonrisa que me diera valor. A continuación caminé a mi destino.

Cada paso que daba por el pasillo hacia la sala del trono me separaba de Loki un poco más, tenía que afrontarlo de una vez, tenía que seguir adelante.

Tomé una bocanada de aire al estar frente a la puerta y esperé a que los guardias la abrieran. Al encontrarme enfrente a todas esas personas sentí aquel dolor en el pecho, no sabía lo que era, pero se había tornado una parte de mí, algo de lo que me había acostumbrado.

Caminé entonces hacia la escalinata del trono, allí debía estar Loki, ocupando su lugar pero no había nadie. No sé porque eso no me hizo sentir bien, tal vez se había excusado y no estaría dispuesto a venir.

Mis amigos Hogun, Fandral y Volstagg, estaban delante de mí en sus respectivos lugares sobre algunos escalones, y los tres me saludaron con un leve asentimiento y una sonrisa. Yo hice lo mismo, me daba gusto verlos allí.

Frigga al lado del trono me guiñó un ojo y Odin simplemente me saludó con otro asentimiento de cabeza. Sonreí a ambos y regresé mi mirada hacia el pasillo donde Thor debía entrar para la ceremonia de entrega del reino.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron de par en par y para mi sorpresa quién entró fue Loki, caminando con aquella elegancia que solo él tenía, y se detuvo justo a mi lado, me miró con su mirada burlona y como si hubiera estado disfrutando de algo.

Simplemente lo miré enojada como lo hacía desde la última vez que nos habíamos encontrado en su habitación, él al ver ese gesto se acercó a mi oído y susurró con tono de burla. "Cambia esa cara mi Sif, te ves hermosa hoy, me imagino que Thor estará feliz de verte tan radiante."

Gruñí levemente y él se río más burlón que nunca, y eso me dio ganas de patearlo.

De pronto los portones se abrieron de nuevo y Thor entró esgrimiendo su martillo, riendo feliz como siempre, era tan gracioso verlo de esa forma.

Se acercó a las escalinatas del trono y se inclinó en una reverencia ante su padre, luego les dedicó una mirada a sus amigos y por último a mí, y sonrió con una extraña mirada de reconocimiento, confirmándome que le había tanto sorprendido como gustado la forma en que me veía.

Odin se levantó y se produjo un silencio inmediato. "Thor Odinson…" –comenzó hablando "¿Juras proteger los Nueve Reinos?

"¡Lo juro!" –exclamó Thor seriamente con su imponente voz.

Odin continuó entonces. "¿Y juras preservar la paz?"

"¡Lo juro!" –volvió a exclamar el dios del trueno.

Odin realizó otra pregunta. "¿Juras dejar de lado tu ambición personal y comprometerte a ti mismo por el bien de los reinos?

"¡Lo juro!" –exclamó Thor nuevamente.

Odin entonces sentenció. "Entonces en este día, yo Odin All-Father te proclamo…"

Se hizo un silencio de muerte y escuché un susurro proveniente del propio rey. "Los Gigantes de Hielo."

Una conmoción se generalizó en la sala, los gigantes de hielo habían entrado a Asgard, eso no era una buena noticia.

La gente comenzó a correr lejos del salón y los guardias se prepararon para defender el palacio. Miré a Thor, este esgrimía su martillo, me lanzó una mirada y asintió como si estuviera ordenándome que yo debía atacar junto a él. No tenía mi espada cerca, y no tenía tiempo para llegar a mi habitación e ir por ella. Le pedí a uno de los guardias que me facilitaran una espada y salí corriendo en dirección a donde los Gigantes estaban. Detrás de mí salieron nuestros amigos los tres guerreros, y los demás guardias del palacio.

Thor estaba furioso su día había sido arruinado, y en parte mí día había mejorado, al menos no me casaría con él hoy. Seguí corriendo a su lado cuando vi que Loki se nos unía corriendo del lado derecho de Thor. Cruzamos nuestras miradas y fue como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo en algo que no comprendí.

Los Gigantes atacaron, eran más de los que esperábamos ver, sabíamos que el Destructor no demoraría en llegar, pero mientras tanto debíamos proteger nuestro reino. Thor se lanzó contra ellos y nosotros no nos quedamos atrás. Me parecía irónico tener que enfrentarme en una batalla, llevando mi vestido de novia. Me arregle la pequeña corona que Frigga me había regalado para la ocasión y comencé a luchar con toda mi fuerza.

La batalla era difícil, pero el ejército de Asgard podía en contra de ellos. Mi vestido se había rasgado y estaba roto en varios lugares, y el moño perfecto que había adornado mi cabeza caía sobre mi hombro. Era difícil pelear con un vestido ajustado y con unos zapatos que eran más incómodos que las botas.

De pronto todo se detuvo, y uno de los gigantes exclamó. "Loki no nos dijo que esto sucedería."

Los asgardianos nos giramos todos a ver a Loki, quién si las miradas mataran el gigante que lo había delatado hubiera caído muerto. Fruncí el ceño mirándolo y él se encogió de hombros. "Alguien tenía que hacer algo para detener toda esta pésima idea. Thor no merece ser el rey de Asgard."

Thor se acercó a él serio. "¿Y acaso tú sí?"

Loki le sonrió burlonamente. "No había considerado eso hermano, pero sí, yo podría ser mejor que tú para variar."

Odin apareció entonces. "¡Suficiente!" –exclamó y todos le hicieron caso incluso los gigantes lo cual me sorprendió. "Loki Laufeyson, has traicionado a tu familia y a los ciudadanos de esta tierra, por haber traído la guerra a Asgard serás gravemente castigado."

Loki se burlo. "Eres un viejo tonto Odin, hagas lo que hagas conmigo no detendrás la guerra y cuando tú mueras enfrentando a los Gigantes, yo seré el rey."

"Sobre mi cadáver." –Thor mencionó acercándose.

Por mi parte no sabía qué hacer, solo prestaba atención a las palabras, no podía creer que Loki hubiera hecho esto, solo para arruinar el día de Thor.

"No me atraparas hermano." –y diciendo eso desapareció, para aparecer mágicamente en el Bifrost el puente de arcoíris, y allí mi hermano Heimdall lo detuvo.

Thor, los tres guerreros y yo corrimos hacia el puente, lo más rápido que pudimos para detener a Loki.

"¡Suéltame maldito portero!" –gritó Loki y yo me apresuré para llegar más rápido que los demás.

"Te soltaré cuando tus guardias lleguen para encerrarte como te lo mereces desde hace años." –gruñó Heimdall.

Sorprendentemente Loki logró vencer a Heimdall por un segundo, le robó la espada y la colocó en el sitio adecuado para abrir el puente, todos creímos que él iba a huir a uno de los planetas, pero no. Con magia hizo aparecer la fuente de poder de los Gigantes y congeló los rayos que salían de la bóveda del Bifrost. Nadie podía cerrar al puente ni detenerlo.

Thor se acercó a él gritando. "¿Qué haces? ¡No puedes destruir toda una raza!"

"Solo los estoy salvando de una guerra que terminará con Asgard." –se defendió el dios de las travesuras.

El dios del trueno por otro lado gruñó "¿Intentas comprar tu perdón? Haga lo que hagas serás castigado hermano."

"Solo quería ser igual a ti, no quería que esto sucediera." –volvió a defenderse el dios.

"Elegiste el peor día para hacerlo." –Thor caminó lejos de él y comenzó a destruir el puente.

Ninguno de nosotros quiso intervenir, yo no sabía que pensar. De pronto los gigantes de hielo aparecieron en el puente detrás de nosotros y nos atacaron, el ejército asgardiano venía detrás para intentar detenerlos. Nosotros nos pusimos en marcha para atacarlos y proteger a Thor mientras él destruía el puente para poder así salvar Jotunheim.

Fue curioso como Loki luchó en contra de los gigantes, luego de que él mismo hubiera provocado todo esta batalla.

La batalla continuó violentamente y más con Thor ocupado destruyendo el puente, de pronto, no sé como escuché la voz de Loki gritando mi nombre. "¡Sif cuidado!" –no supe que pasó pero de pronto sentí el peso de un gigante cayendo detrás de mí, Loki me había salvado la vida. le sonreí para agradecerle y él solo asintió, volviendo a luchar.

Lo que sucedió a partir de ese momento nos tomo por sorpresa a todos, el puente estaba destruido, la batalla era más y más violenta Thor se nos había unido en la batalla, y de pronto cuando los gigantes fueron violentamente expulsados del puente gracias al martillo de Thor, Loki fue expulsado fuera del puente al recibir el peso de un gigante sobre su cuerpo.

Thor corrió a salvar a su hermano y le sostuvo una mano antes de que él cayera. "Resiste mi hermano." –le pidió.

"No seré juzgado por Odin, él jamás lo entenderá." –se excusó Loki.

"Vamos hermano, te perdonará, solo fue una nueva travesura." –Thor era malo mintiendo y Loki lo sabía.

Él río amargamente y se dejó caer al vacío. Yo corrí al final del puente al ver eso y grité llorando. "¡LOKI NOOO!" –pero ya era demasiado tarde.


	7. Chapter 7

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

_**N/A: Este capítulo será relatado por Sif, y Frigga.**_

**Capitulo 7: En Memoria.**

SIF:

El dolor en el pecho que me había estado acompañando durante días, se agudizó aún más, tanto así que fui forzada a llevar una mano a mi pecho.

"¿Sif?" –preguntó mi hermano detrás de nosotros. "¿Estás bien?"

No podía hablar, no podía ni siquiera respirar, el dolor era cada vez más grande y lo único que mis ojos veían era el rostro de Loki, mirándome a mí mientras caía, sus ojos demostraban todo el arrepentimiento que tenía y yo en mi corazón lo había perdonado después de todo. La imagen de su rostro lentamente fue desapareciendo de mi mente y escuchaba voces al lado mío, Thor, Heimdall, Volstagg, Hogun y Fandral, todos hablaban a mí alrededor, pero yo no podía escucharlos con claridad.

"Loki." –susurré y sentí los ojos de Thor sobre mí, él iba a poner una mano en mi hombro intentaría consolarme de esa forma, él también estaba dolorido, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de moverse hacia mí, mi cuerpo comenzó a caer mientras en mis ojos todo se volvía oscuridad.

Lo último que escuché fue la voz de Fandral, exclamando. "Se ha desmayado."

FRIGGA:

"¿Dónde están mis hijos?" –le grité a uno de los guardias mientras regresaban, la batalla había terminado pero nadie me había dicho una sola palabra.

Odin mi amado esposo había caído en el Sueño debido a la angustia que le causaba todo esto, no estábamos preparados y Asgard estaba sin rey. Thor aún no había sido nombrado, así que solo yo tenía el trono bajo mi cargo. Suspiré preocupada por Thor y Loki. Tal vez Loki se había excedido con lo que había hecho, pero aún era mi amado hijo, jamás dejaría de serlo. No quería ni imaginar las torturas que le provocarían.

De pronto vi a los tres guerreros caminando, y detrás de ellos venía Thor, mi corazón se alegró, aunque pude ver que cargaba a alguien, la guerrera Sif. Me acerqué a ellos de inmediato. "¿Está herida? ¿Qué ha pasado allí Thor?" –aunque le hablaba a él mis ojos recorrieron el rostro de todos los demás, aunque nadie se atrevió a responder. "¿Dónde está Loki? Thor dime, ¿dónde está tu hermano? –exigí.

Thor siguió caminando con su futura esposa inconsciente en sus brazos y me respondió al pasar a mi lado. "Madre… Loki, cayó del puente."

Los amigos de mi hermano bajaron la cabeza y yo sentí demasiada impotencia, no podía hacer nada, no pude hacer nada… mi Loki, mi hijo… muerto.

Caí al piso a los pies del trono, sin controlar las lágrimas. Thor le entregó el cuerpo de Sif a Fandral y le ordenó que la llevara a la sala de curaciones, mientras se acercaba a mí. Él tampoco tenía consuelo y supe que en el fondo Thor lo había perdonado. Dejé que mi hijo mayor me abrazara, y lloré a su hermano.

"Intenté salvarlo… pero él se negó, no quería sufrir el castigo que padre le pondría." –Thor me informó en susurros.

"Mi pobre Loki." –sollocé. "¿Qué ha pasado con Lady Sif? –inquirí de pronto.

Thor suspiró. "Se desmayo, imagino que por el shock."

Sabía en el fondo que Sif no se había desmayado simplemente por el shock, ella estaba enamorada de Loki y haberlo perdido le causaba un dolor inmenso. "Ve con ella hijo, ella te necesita."

Thor negó. "No, no ¿qué hay de ti, madre? Necesitas descansar."

Me levanté alejándome de él. "No Thor, tú padre ha caído en el sueño, Loki está muerto y tú aún no posees el trono, Asgard necesita un rey, pero tiene a una reina que se hará cargo. Ve y prepara una ceremonia en honor a tu hermano."

Él asintió y se alejó. Y yo aunque estuviera destrozada por dentro debía mantenerme fuerte por ellos.

En cuestión de minutos me fui a la habitación de curaciones para enterarme de la evolución de Sif, había cosas que quería discutir con ella. Fandral estaba a su lado, y como siempre se inclinó en una reverencia. "Mi reina." –me saludó.

Le di un leve asentimiento de cabeza. "¿Cómo se encuentra Lady Sif, Fandral? ¿Aún no despierta?"

Él negó. "Aún no mi reina, temo que demore un tiempo en volver a recuperar su consciencia."

Suspiré apenada y le pedí. "Por favor mi buen Fandral llama a una dama de compañía para que cuide de Sif, yo me quedaré a su lado mientras haces esta tarea que te encomiendo."

Fandral rápidamente salió de la sala para cumplir con mis órdenes y yo me acerqué a Sif, la contemplé en silencio, la quería mucho, una gran guerrera, y una amable dama, no me gustaba verla así, aunque conocía el motivo de su dolor, ella había estado enamorada de Loki desde hacía muchos años. Me di cuenta en el momento en que la vi desmayada que ella jamás sería feliz con Thor, razón por la cual debía hablar con ella, había algo que ella necesitaba saber aunque ahora fuera tarde.

Pensando en las cosas que debía decirle, dejé que mis sentimientos me dominaran y acabé por llorar nuevamente, no podía creer que mi pobre hijo hubiera conocido ese destino tan horrible.

SIF:

Lentamente fui recuperando la conciencia, sentí el cuerpo cansado, el dolor en el pecho aún estaba allí, aunque parecía que había estado desmayada durante horas sentí que recién había sucedido. Escuché un sollozo al lado mío y mi mente reprodujo la imagen del rostro de Loki mientras caía al vacio. Suprimí un grito de dolor, llevándome una mano a mi pecho. De inmediato sentí sobre mi otra mano, unas manos cálidas y suaves y la voz de Frigga. "Tranquila." –me susurró. "Me alegro que hayas despertado Lady Sif."

La miré, ella tenía lagrimas en los ojos. "Mi reina…" –susurré sin saber que decir, quería estar sola y llorar a su hijo pero no tenía el coraje ni la fuerza de pedirle que se fuera.

"Tranquila." –volvió a decir pasando una de sus suaves manos sobre mi frente. "Estamos solas y solo tú y yo sabemos la verdad, puedes llorarlo abiertamente frente a mí. Lamento mucho no haberte ayudado antes con él. Sé cuanto lo amabas y sé cuánto te duele… tanto como a mí."

Me confortó entonces que ella hubiera descubierto mi secreto, al menos tenía a alguien con quién llorarlo de la forma que quería. Lentamente me senté sobre la cama y ella se sentó a mi lado, sin decir nada me abrazó y yo correspondí ese abrazo, llorando ambas por el dios de las travesuras.

Jamás me había sentido tan vacía, jamás había tenido tanto dolor, ya no me importaba lo enojada que yo había estado con él, ya no me importaban todos sus engaños, sabía incluso que iba a extrañar sus travesuras, su rostro de felicidad cada vez que hacía algo que iba en contra de lo que los demás creían. Solo me arrepentía de una cosa, de no haberle dicho que lo amaba.

Tras haber llorado hasta quedar sin lagrimas, Frigga se apartó lentamente de mi y acarició mi cabello. "Debes saber algo Lady Sif, algo que recientemente descubrí y sé que te va a gustar saberlo, incluso si ya es muy tarde, lamento no haberlo descubierto más temprano." –anunció con gravedad.

La miré confundida. "¿Qué sucede mi reina?"

Frigga sacó un pequeño trozo de papel doblado meticulosamente y me lo entregó mientras decía. "Creo que te gustará saber esto."

Sin comprender que sucedía tomé el trozo de papel y lo abrí despacio, me sorprendió ver la letra de Loki trazada en aquel papel. Suspiré y comencé a leer, allí me relataba los sucesos reales de lo que había sucedido en mi habitación aquella noche, y me pedía perdón por lo que había hecho y por las bromas que había dicho sobre eso, también me pedía perdón por lo que haría en el futuro, y me imaginé que eso tenía que ver con ingresar más de una mano de un gigante. Suspiré no comprendía porque Loki me pedía perdón a mí, y Frigga me quitó esa duda. "Te amaba." –susurró. "Mi Loki te amaba Sif. Él siempre me lo hizo saber de diferentes formas cuando hablábamos sobre ti, y yo nunca me di cuenta." –ella suspiró y yo no podía dejar de mirarla tontamente. La reina de Asgard me decía que la persona que yo había amado en secreto durante años también me había amado de igual forma. Ya no tenía lagrimas que llorar, ni sabía que decir, no tenía idea de cómo me iba a enfrentar a Thor, ni como seguiría mi vida después de haber descubierto eso.

"Descansa Sif, lo necesitas. En unas horas haremos una celebración en su honor." –me anunció la reina y se retiró para que yo pudiera descansar.

Me recosté en la cama nuevamente y cerré los ojos, sentía un peso en el cuerpo, el dolor en el pecho había disminuido un poco, pero la tristeza era cada vez más grave.

¿De qué me servía haber descubierto sus sentimientos si lo había perdido para siempre? Me odié por todo lo que le había hecho aunque bien se lo había merecido. Apreté la carta en mis manos, ese trozo de papel era lo único que me quedaba. Volví a leerla, una y otra vez, al menos tenía la prueba de su sinceridad en mis manos, aunque él solo fuera sincero con dos personas ahora. Su madre y yo.

Horas más tarde logré levantarme de la cama y abandoné la habitación, la angustia estaba marcada en cada rasgo de mi rostro, incluso en mi voz. Me fui a mi habitación sin ánimos de nada, mientras afuera del palacio Frigga y los demás le daban una despedida asgardiana, una ceremonia en su memoria. Pero yo no había podido ir, la sola idea de presenciar ese evento haría más fuerte el recuerdo de sus ojos al despedirse de mí.

Me asomé al balcón sin embargo, en ese mismo balcón donde habíamos hablado hacía unos pocos días atrás, y pude ver a todos los que estaban en la ceremonia. Sabía que ese sería el último día que se hablaría de Loki, pues su traición nos había costado una futura guerra, y el reino lo recordaríamos por lo que hizo, y ya el abatimiento por su pérdida se iría de todos… de todos tal vez, excepto de mí.

"Loki." –susurré por última vez mientras mis ojos dejaban escapar una última lagrima en su nombre.

Luego de la ceremonia volví al puente de arco iris, estaba destruido y los reinos habían sido alejados de nosotros. Mi hermano aún se encontraba allí.

"¿Crees que lo reconstruirán?" –le pregunté en un susurró.

"Con tiempo lo harán." –me respondió él misteriosamente y luego me miró de costado. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Vacía."

Él se giró para verme de frente y anunció. "Aún hay esperanzas."

Lo miré sin comprender. "¿De qué hablas Heimdall?"

"Loki está vivo, en Midgard." –anunció él antes de retirarse.

No sé si comprendí de inmediato esas palabras, simplemente me quedé mirando al vacio que se abría debajo de mis pies en el puente, mientras sonreía.


	8. Chapter 8

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

**N/A: En primer lugar, un especial agradecimiento para dos personas que se han seguido esta historia Jeny y un amigo especial, él sabe quién es, muchas gracias por su apoyo, por sus palabras, por la inspiración y por estar ahí leyéndome. Este es mi primer fic pero llevo escribiendo casi de toda una vida, estoy muy feliz por las palabras que me han dado, y me motivan a seguir escribiendo, ahora lo hago casi para ustedes dos, y para los demás que sigan la ficción aunque yo no sepa que están ahí. Gracias! ^_^ Aunque no lo hice anteriormente, les dedico el capítulo 5 "Por Ella" que fue escrito desde el punto de vista de Loki, a los dos ya que ha sido el que recibió más halagos por parte de ambos, y además es el capítulo del que me he sentido más orgullosa cuando lo terminé de escribir y próximamente prometo más capítulos relatados por él. De nuevo ¡GRACIAS!**

**Capitulo 8: Bienvenido a casa.**

Dos años habían pasado desde que Loki había caído al vacío y luego gracias a Heimdall supimos que en realidad había llegado sano y salvo a Midgard. Dos años de libertad tuvo Loki para hacer lo que él quisiera en Midgard, y nosotros bien sabemos que él disfrutó de esa libertad intentando planear el Ragnarök, el fin de los dioses, una guerra que involucraría a los Nueve Reinos.

Pero esos años de libertad se terminarían ahora que el Bifrost había sido reconstruido, un grupo de guerreros iría a Midgard por él para por fin castigarlo. Las órdenes de Odin fueron claras, él debía regresar a Asgard y cumplir con su condena. Mientras tanto, nosotros nos preparábamos para la guerra contra los Gigantes de Hielo.

Esa mañana los Tres Guerreros, Thor y yo nos encontrábamos en la habitación del trono esperando escuchar las ordenes de Odin, quién por ahora seguía siendo el rey.

Odin por fin se levantó de su trono y se acercó a nosotros. "Tengo una misión que encargarles a ustedes, pero no quiero que se haga pública hasta que cumplan con lo que voy a pedirles."

Thor interrumpió. "¿Qué sucede padre, porqué tanto misterio?"

"Porque quiero que viajen a Midgard y regresen con Loki." –anunció Odin inmediatamente mirando a cada uno de nosotros pero detuvo su mirada sobre mí.

Después de mi desmayo en el Bifrost cuando Loki cayó al vacío esa tarde, dos años atrás, todo el reino se enteró de mis sentimientos hacía él. Thor quedó destruido por la noticia, y desde entonces ya no compartimos una amistad tan cercana como antes, aunque él en el fondo lo entiende, se sintió engañado por mí todos estos años. Cuando se quería divertir a mis expensas me llamaba la –Pequeña Loki- porque lo había engañado muy bien. Aunque a mí no me agradaba el apodo, bien merecido lo tenía por haber aprendido del dios de las travesuras a mentir.

"Será una misión difícil." –mencionó Volstagg mirándonos mientras sonreía. "No creo que podamos atraparlo así de fácil."

Odin nos regaló una media sonrisa. "De todo el ejército y guardias de Asgard, ustedes son los más valientes, y temerarios, no debería ser difícil traer de regreso a un solo dios."

Todos asentimos, aunque sabíamos que no sería fácil atrapar a Loki, él no nos haría ese trabajo fácilmente.

Thor gruñó. "Padre ¿qué haremos con él cuando regrese?"

"Ya veremos." –anunció Odin con misterio.

Sin más nada que decir u oír todos hicimos una reverencia y abandonamos la habitación.

"Será una locura." –mencionó Fandral mientras caminábamos por los pasillos. "Loki es un hechicero, hagamos lo que hagamos no podemos mantenerlo encerrado."

"Ya veremos qué hacer cuando estemos allí, primero debemos llegar a él. Y eso no será sencillo." –anunció Hogun a su lado.

"Presiento que estamos a punto de embarcarnos en una batalla más difícil que enfrentarse a los Gigantes de Hielo." –sentenció Volstagg, sin mucha esperanza.

Thor y yo íbamos en silencio, al lado de ellos escuchando sus palabras. Por mi parte iba pensando en que después de dos años, sería capaz de volver a ver a Loki, me preguntaba cómo sería ese reencuentro, qué sería capaz de decirle, y si le revelaría algún día, que yo estaba tan enamorada por él, como él por mí.

De pronto una voz muy familiar me arrancó de mis pensamientos cuando escuché mi nombre. "Sif."

Giré mi rostro para ver quién me llamaba, cuando me di cuenta que no me estaban hablando a mí, sino que hablaban entre ellos, y yo había estado tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado ninguna de sus palabras.

"Disculpen, ¿qué sucede conmigo?" –pregunté a los cuatro.

"Creemos que nuestra Pequeña Loki debería ser quién se acerque a Loki primero." –anunció Thor con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

"¿Porqué yo primero?" –exigí saber un poco nerviosa y frunciendo el ceño al escuchar ese apodo nuevamente. "Y ya puedes dejar de llamarme así."

Él río alegremente. "¿Porqué tú, preguntas? Porque es obvio, tú eres mucho mejor mentirosa que ninguno de nosotros. Lo engañarás para traerlo aquí.

Sacudí mi cabeza de inmediato. "No, no haré eso Thor, no lo engañaré a él."

"¿Por qué no?" –inquirió él con una ceja levantada. "¿Acaso temes no poder engañarlo a él? Sin duda tú nos has engañado a todos nosotros durante años."

Esta discusión era constante últimamente y siempre me molestaba que me dijeran todas esas cosas por haber ocultado mis verdaderos sentimientos. "Sabes una cosa Thor, estoy harta de esto, uno comete un solo error en su vida y ya todos hacen leña del árbol caído. Pues olvídalo, no haré lo que me pides, encuentra otra forma de atraer a tu hermano."

Volstagg y Fandral intercambiaron miradas, y Hogun miró a Thor directamente. El dios del trueno, apartó su mirada de mí y aunque no quiso reconocer que se arrepentía por la forma en la que me había hablado mencionó. "Será como quiera Lady Sif, mil disculpas por turbar sus emociones."

No le respondí, me estaba enojando toda su posición como si él ya no tuviera a otra mujer comprometida con él. Abandoné el pasillo dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación, había aprendido a entender porque Loki odiaba a Thor, era tan molesto a veces.

Horas más tarde emprendimos nuestro viaje hacia Midgard, sería la primera vez que el Bifrost sería utilizado desde su construcción.

Al llegar Heimdall nos esperaba en la puerta. "Tengan cuidado, Loki será difícil de atrapar."

Thor sonrió con confianza. "Lo haré volver aunque tenga que atar mi martillo a su cuello."

Fandral y Volstagg rieron y Hogun comentó. "En ese caso volveremos con él antes de que pase un día."

Y yo con una sonrisa pícara les previne. "Siempre y cuando Loki se deje atrapar."

Ninguno dijo nada, era obvio que esa parte iba ser la más difícil de todas, y Thor me regaló una de sus miradas que me indicaban que cada vez creía que yo me estaba convirtiendo más en una especie de Loki versión femenina.

Heimdall asintió y entró a la nueva bóveda que era una réplica de la anterior y abrió el puente para nosotros. "Que tengan una buena aventura." –nos deseó antes de que la fuerza del puente nos enviara a Midgard.

Segundos más tarde nos encontramos en una ciudad que obviamente desconocíamos.

"¿Porqué presiento que no será fácil encontrarlo aquí?" –preguntó Volstagg retóricamente.

"Lo haremos cuando…" –comenzó Thor y yo lo interrumpí.

"Cuando veamos una explosión así de grande, ¿verdad?" –pregunté sonriendo apuntando hacia una gran explosión que había causado destrozos en los edificios y vehículos.

Todos se giraron para ver el fuego y vieron que de entre las llamas Loki caminaba sonriendo malignamente como de costumbre. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al verlo por primera vez después de dos años lejos de él.

"Pero miren quienes están aquí, el gran Thor, los Tres Guerreros y por supuesto, Lady Sif." –mencionó él caminando hacia nosotros, riendo como si le diera gusto vernos, y a su vez nos hubiera estado esperando.

"Hermano debemos regresar a Asgard." –anunció Thor.

"Pues regresen." –se burló Loki riendo. "Aunque de verdad había imaginado que disfrutaría de su visita por un tiempo más prolongado. Finalmente el Bifrost ha sido reconstruido. Ha pasado el tiempo hermano."

"El tiempo habrá pasado, pero tú castigo aún no. Debemos volver y tú vendrás con nosotros." –lo amenazó el dios del trueno.

Loki rió burlonamente. "¿Eso crees Thor? ¿De verdad crees que me atraparan tan fácilmente?

"Podríamos pasar el día intentándolo o podrías rendirte de una vez." –anunció Thor.

Con una fingida expresión de sorpresa Loki recorrió el rostro de su hermano. "¿Sin una batalla? ¿De verdad el gran Thor no peleará por obtener lo que quiere?... pues que aburrido te has vuelto durante estos dos años mortales." –se burló a lo último.

"Loki por favor… hazlo fácil." –le rogué, interviniendo.

Él dejó de observar a su hermano para mirarme. "Lady Sif, me honra que se haya tomado la molestia de venir por mí, después de todo lo que le he hecho en el pasado, y de seguramente todo lo que le haré en el futuro." –se burló. "¿O a caso se ha tomado la molestia porque extraña mis visitas nocturnas?"

Si hubiera podido lo hubiera abofeteado, lo extrañaba sí, había deseado verlo, por supuesto, pero sus burlas no las había extrañado en ningún momento. "No creas que he pensado demasiado tiempo en ti." –le mentí obviamente, aunque los demás supieran lo contrario, no quería hablar de eso con Loki en ese momento.

"Sus mejillas sonrojadas no dicen lo mismo." –notó él y eso me hizo dar cuenta de que evidentemente había fallado en la mentira.

Thor y los demás me observaron y yo le hice un gesto al dios del trueno, un gesto que Loki no notó.

"Tal vez sea cierto." –murmuré al dios de las travesuras, mientras Thor se movía sigilosamente por detrás de él.

Él dudó por un segundo. "¿Tal vez sea cierto? Vaya Lady Sif, me impresiona."

"¿Qué puedo decir? Después de todo, tus visitas nocturnas se habían hecho una costumbre." – le sonreí con cierta complicidad esperando que él comprendiera.

"Si no supiera que a estas alturas se ha casado con mi hermano, diría que realmente extraña esas visitas." –concluyó con una sonrisa burlona, aunque sus ojos me miraban extrañados.

"Pues no hay un anillo en su dedo hermano." –le advirtió Thor mientras aprovechaba que él estaba distraído y lo sostenía con fuerza contra él apoyando el martillo sobre su pecho para evitar que escapara.

Loki me miró confundido por la revelación, pero se concentró en liberarse haciendo aparecer miles de copias de él mismo, copias que nos atacaron a todos.

"¡Heimdall!" –gritó Thor sosteniendo al verdadero Loki, mientras nosotros intentábamos liberarnos de las copias que Loki había creado con el fin de distraernos. "¡Abre el Bifrost! ¡Heimdall!"

Las copias de Loki intentaron detenernos de todas las formas que encontraron pero solo lograron dañar a Fandral, y Hogun mientras esperábamos la respuesta de Heimdall. Inmediatamente después de eso, el Bifrost fue abierto para nosotros, escapando así de las múltiples copias y llevando al dios de las mentiras con nosotros.

Inmediatamente al momento que llegamos a la bóveda del Bifrost nos encontramos con Odin y Sindre, el enano que había fabricado Mjolnir entre otras cosas, junto a Heimdall quién cerró el puente de inmediato.

Thor aún sosteniendo a su hermano gracias a la fuerza de su martillo, lo obligó a que dejara de intentar moverse en vano o a realizar cualquiera de sus hechizos, y Odin le hizo una seña al enano para que hiciera lo que él había venido a hacer. El enano, Sindre se acercó a Loki seriamente, (ellos ya se habían conocido en el pasado, cuando Loki se vio obligado a recurrir a sus grandes inventos, para que mi cabello volviera a crecer) y lo esposó con unas cadenas de oro. "Bloqueará sus poderes mágicos, por más poderosos que estos sean." –anunció el enano para los demás, pero también para que Loki supiera.

De inmediato el enano regresó adonde Odin estaba y luego de buscar algo en el piso regresó con Loki y le colocó un casco también de oro. "Impedirá cualquier poder mental que tenga." –anunció nuevamente y Loki refunfuñó.

"Te tomas demasiadas molestias viejo." –le dijo a Odin. "Tarde o temprano encontraré la forma de escapar."

"Buena suerte intentando." –le respondió Odin, bien sabíamos todos que los objetos creados por los enanos eran muy difíciles de destruir o engañar.

Loki gruñó y Thor lo liberó para que los guardias lo llevaran a prisión.

Mientras ellos abandonaban la bóveda, me acerqué a Odin. "Mi rey, ¿qué sucederá con él?"

Odin me miró un instante. "Lady Sif, usted sabe que no le convendría acercarse a mi hijo en estos momentos, pero le diré para tranquilizarla, que Loki Laufeyson tiene muchos años para cumplir esta condena."

Asentí, por un lado me entristecía verlo en prisión, pero por otro lado sabía que él se lo merecía.

Al menos ya estaba de nuevo en casa.


	9. Chapter 9

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

_**N/A: Agradecimientos a Noelia y a Astoria Potter por sus comentarios y alientos para continuar con la historia.**_

_**Lo prometido es deuda, este capítulo es relatado por Loki.**_

**Capitulo 9: Prisionero.**

"Malditos enanos." –murmuré luego de que los guardias me dejaran solo en la prisión. Después de todo lo que había hecho, después de las alianzas que había logrado, aquí estaba yo, encerrado en una habitación pequeña, inhabilitado para usar mis hechizos para liberarme de aquí, y volver a mis planes.

Y la culpa de todo la tenía el viejo Odin, ya me las iba a pagar pronto cuando lograra destruirlo, cuando por fin el trono de Asgard cayera en mis manos como debía ser. Thor no se merecía nada de lo que tenía. "¡Nada!" –grité de pronto furioso con mis pensamientos y por la posición en la que me encontraba. Si esos malditos gigantes no hubieran dicho que yo había sido quién los había hecho entrar en Asgard ahora todo sería diferente y yo sería libre.

Esos pensamientos no me habían dejado en paz desde que había sido encarcelado en esta prisión absurda, con estas absurdas esposas y ese estúpido casco que me inhabilitaban para usar mis poderes, si yo pudiera escaparme, Odin lo lamentaría, Thor lo lamentaría. Y yo sería el rey.

Inmediatamente interrumpí mis pensamientos cuando escuché que la puerta se abría y levanté mi mirada para descubrir quién sería la persona que se atrevía a venir. Enseguida que vi la sombra de su silueta desvié la mirada, era Frigga, mi madre, a la única persona que no me atrevería a mirar a los ojos después de todo lo que había sucedido.

"Loki, cariño." –me llamó con aquella suave voz que solo ella tenía en todo el reino. Aún así no me atreví a mirarla. "¿Te molesta mi compañía?" –preguntó ella acercándose más a mí.

"No… no esperaba que vinieras… a verme así." –susurré al sentir su cuerpo más cerca de mí, pero aún no me atrevía a mirarla.

Su suave mano, aquella mano que siempre me había demostrado cariño, se acercó a una de mis manos y la tomó apretándola con suavidad. "Quería verte después de todo este tiempo sin saber nada sobre ti." –susurró también. "Quería ver a mi pequeño hijo."

"¿A pesar de todo lo que he hecho?" –pregunté con un tono de burla que no quería utilizar con ella, pero el odio que sentía en ese momento era demasiado fuerte.

Ella suspiró y sentí que se me partía el corazón por lastimarla así. "A pesar de todas las decisiones que has tomado, eres mi hijo, y nunca dejarás de serlo."

"Mientes." –le dije, necesitaba lastimarla, lastimar a la única persona que siempre me había amado, necesitaba que ella sintiera el dolor que yo sentía. "Tú jamás fuiste mi madre. ¿Te olvidas que soy hijo de tus enemigos?" –el tono de burla e ironía fue inevitable.

"Siempre te consideré como un hijo propio Loki." –susurró ella con la voz ahogada. "Y a pesar de las cosas que has hecho, y de lo que harás, nunca voy a dejar de considerarte mi hijo."

Me odié más en ese momento, no estaba preparado para recibir cariño, no ahora, no cuando me encontraba en esta situación. Apreté más su mano, y me atreví a mirarla. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera intentando no llorar, seguro le daba lástima verme así. "No necesito de tu lastima." –mi voz sonó fría como el hielo.

"Loki tú eres más inteligente que esto, sabes que no es lastima lo que siento, me preocupas, quiero encontrarme con el Loki que yo conocí." –anunció ella apretando mi mano con más fuerza. "Quiero ver a mi hijo."

"Nunca fui tu hijo, y lo que viste de mí, fue otro de mis engaños." –no era verdad todas esas palabras, no eran verdad, pero quería hacerla sufrir como un veneno que mis labios querían expulsar.

Ella suspiró nuevamente. "Sé que estás enojado por lo que está sucediendo contigo, lamento todo esto, pero es necesario. Por ahora."

"¿Necesario?" –pregunté con ironía.

Frigga asintió. "Sí cariño, los gigantes saben que tú quisiste destruir su planeta y pensamos que ellos vendrán por ti, y cuando la guerra comience tú estarás a salvo aquí."

"No si no puedo protegerme." –repliqué.

"No podemos permitir que uses tu magia, o podrías escapar y ahora no es el mejor momento." –susurró intentando que yo viera el lado positivo de estar en prisión.

"Ningún guardia se hará cargo de mi cuando la guerra llegue a Asgard." –anuncié mirándola, ella tenía que entender que mientras yo estuviera con este casco y esas esposas, no habría forma de que yo pudiera protegerme por si los gigantes venían por mí.

"De hecho, Odin te ha asignado un guerrero que estará aquí para protegerte, llegado el momento." –explicó mientras su mano libre se acercaba a acariciar mi mejilla. "Yo le pedí que hiciera eso."

"¿Quién será ese guerrero?" –pregunté sonriendo con picardía, seguramente ninguno de los Tres Guerreros, por lo tanto sería fácil de persuadir y lograr salir de aquí.

"Lady Sif." –anunció ella respondiendo a mi pregunta. Y eso me sorprendió de verdad.

No estaba esperando que Sif fuera quien me protegería de los gigantes, ella estaría en peligro por mí. "¿Sif? ¿Porqué ella?" –pregunté sorprendido.

"Porque soy la única que tú no podrás persuadir para escapar." –anunció ella entrando en la celda.

Frigga sonrió mirándome y se levantó apartándose de mí. "Será mejor que ustedes dos hablen."

La miré no muy seguro de porqué ella quería que yo hablara con Sif, cuando ninguno de los dos teníamos nada que decir.

Sif se acercó a mí luego de hacerle una reverencia a mi madre y ocupó el lugar donde Frigga había estado sentada.

Mi madre sonriendo saludó a Sif con un simple asentimiento y una extraña sonrisa de complicidad que yo no pude entender en el momento.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, no esperé a que ella hablara. "Me halaga que se haya ofrecido a cuidar de mí, tal vez se pierda la batalla."

Vi como ella se encogía de hombros. "Tú eres más importante."

La miré sorprendido, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso ella estaba diciendo eso? Mi corazón no dudó en palpitar con fuerza, pero mi voz siguió sonando fría, como siempre con ella. "Buen intento, ya me había tratado de confundir en Midgard, Lady Sif. ¿Ahora sería tan amable de decirme por qué usted? ¿O digamos que fue el tonto de Odin quién decidió que usted debía vigilarme?"

Sif me regaló una media sonrisa. "De hecho fue tu madre, y ella tendrá sus motivos." –respondió misteriosamente.

Sonreí con frialdad. "Mi madre se preocupa mucho por mí."

"No es la única." –respondió ella para mi sorpresa, y no dudé en mirarla.

"Dudo que alguien más se preocupe por mí en estos momentos." –repliqué sin demostrar mi confusión.

"Loki" –pronunció mi nombre y sentí que se me erizaba la piel. "Leí la carta… la carta donde me decías la verdad sobre lo que sucedió aquella noche, y debo decirte que me has decepcionado."

No me sorprendió ese comentario, era obvio que ella iba a decirme eso, después de todo, esa noche había puesto en marcha mis planes. "Lo entiendo." –fue lo único que le dije, ya quería estar solo.

"Hubiera preferido que lo que me hiciste creer fuera verdad." –replicó, noté enseguida que no me había hablado con frialdad en todo momento, más bien estaba tanteando el terreno por algo.

"¿Qué dices?" –ni siquiera supe que preguntarle.

Ella suspiró. "Sé todo Loki, sé lo que sientes por mí."

"Frigga." –pensé desviando mis ojos del rostro de Sif, al fin ella también me traicionaba, pero no lo vi por mucho tiempo como una traición. "¿Vas a burlarte?" –pregunté aún sin mirarla.

Inmediatamente sentí su mano sobre la mía, y cerré los ojos, jamás había recibido un gesto amable de nadie que no fuera mi madre, o la mujer que yo consideraba como mi madre. Y menos había recibido una caricia de Sif.

"Yo también siento lo mismo por ti… y sí, me he convertido en una buena mentirosa gracias a que he ocultado esta verdad durante años." –me confesó en un susurro, como si tuviera miedo de ser escuchada.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, Lady Sif, la futura esposa de mi hermano, la guerrera de Asgard, la mujer a la cual yo le había hecho tantas maldades, la cual había jurado odiarme para siempre, de hecho estaba enamorada de mí, tanto como yo de ella. Era ciertamente imposible.

"No juegues conmigo, soy más astuto que tú." –le dije sin mirarla.

"Pues no estoy jugando Loki, es la verdad." –se defendió de pronto.

La miré definitivamente no parecía estar jugando conmigo, pero esto parecía no ser del todo verdad. "¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir al decirme esto?"

Tomó una postura defensiva en ese momento y yo me maldije interiormente por haber causado eso. Su mano se separó de la mía, aunque yo hubiera preferido seguir sosteniéndola.

"Nada, olvídalo, ¿sí? Solo haré mi trabajo. Debí haberme casado con Thor cuando pude." –mencionó y comenzó a levantarse para irse.

"¡Espera!" –no sé porqué la llamaba pero ya lo había hecho, ella se giró para mirarme. "¿Porqué no te casaste con Thor? Durante todo este tiempo habías tenido oportunidad."

Ella suspiró. "Porque no es a él a quién amo." –reveló y no pude evitar la felicidad que sentí en ese momento.

Me levanté de la cama al notar que ella no se acercaría y caminé hacia ella. "Y ¿quién es esa persona que amas y no es mi hermano?"

"Eres tú." –no vaciló en responder y no pude evitar la sonrisa, después de todo este tiempo, después de todos los deseos ocultos, e incluso después de todo el daño que le había hecho, ella estaba enamorada de mí.

Le extendí una mano, no podía abrazarla mientras usaba las esposas, apenas podía mover mis brazos, ella tomó mi mano sonriendo, y yo no podía creerlo, en el día más oscuro de mi maldita vida a la sombra de Thor, había un rayo de esperanza brillando para mí.

Nos miramos durante un segundo más sin decir nada hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos y no dudé en corresponder ese beso.

Esto traería complicaciones, pero mis planes no se detendrían. A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de lastimarla.


	10. Chapter 10

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

_**N/A: Agradecimientos a todos los que siguen esta historia, gracias por estar ahí y por los comentarios que dejan. Con un especial agradecimiento a la persona que me inspiró para escribir este capítulo.**_

_**Con un pequeño cuento apropiado para los primeros acontecimientos de este capítulo, y para los próximos capítulos.**_

**Capitulo 10: La primera espina.**

_El cuento del Pastor Mentiroso._

"_Había una vez un joven pastor que vivía en una aldea muy tranquila. El joven, que no tenía familia, tenía la fea costumbre de decir mentiras._

_Una vez el joven pastor, cuando estaba cerca la villa, alarmó a los habitantes tres o cuatro veces gritando_

_-¡El lobo, el lobo!_

_Pero cuando los vecinos llegaban a ayudarle, los campesinos encontraron al pastorcito revolcándose en el pasto muerto de la risa._

_Días después el pastorcito gritó: ¡El lobo, el lobo!_

_Nuevamente los pastores salieron de sus casas para perseguir al animal pero en vez del animal se encontraron con el pastorcito que otra vez se burlaba de sus buenas intenciones._

_Sin embargo, semanas después un grande y feo lobo llegó a la villa y comenzó a atacar a las ovejas del pastorcito, quien, lleno de miedo, gritaba:_

_- Por favor, vengan y ayúdenme; el lobo está matando a las ovejas._

_Pero ya nadie puso atención a sus gritos, y mucho menos pensar en acudir a auxiliarlo. Y el lobo, viendo que no había razón para temer mal alguno, hirió y destrozó a su antojo todo el rebaño."_

La moraleja es que al mentiroso nunca se le cree, aun cuando diga la verdad.

Alguien una vez me dijo que el amor es igual a una rosa, es hermoso, pero está lleno de espinas… yo encontré la primer espina en mi camino pocos días después de que Loki y yo por fin pudiéramos asumir lo que sucedía entre nosotros.

La tarde estaba concluyendo en Asgard, y el cielo se teñía de rosado y naranja, y daba paso a un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro, un lindo paisaje podía ser contemplado si tenías tiempo de sentarte a disfrutar como el día lentamente le daba paso a la noche.

Mis pasos eran lo único que se escuchaba por el pasillo que dirigía a las celdas de prisión donde Loki estaba. Desde que por fin habíamos asumido lo que sucedía entre nosotros, yo bajaba allí todas las tardes para verlo, mientras la guerra no comenzaba.

Hoy no sería una excepción.

Terminé de bajar las escaleras y seguí caminando hacia la celda correspondiente, cuando de pronto escuché voces. Me imaginé que Frigga podría estar allí, siendo ella la única además de mí, que veníamos a visitar al traidor de Asgard, como todos solían decirle.

Pero una desagradable sorpresa me indicó que no era Frigga, aquella voz no era dulce y amable, sino fuerte, atrevida y podría decir incluso sensual. No me llevó tiempo reconocerla, era Amora, la hechicera. Sabía que Loki y Amora habían sido más que amigos, cuando ambos estudiaban hechicería, aunque nunca supe hasta donde el amor había estado involucrado en ambos, eso no mejoró el nudo que se formó en mi pecho de inmediato al saber que esa hechicera estaba con él.

Decidí aguardar en la puerta hasta que ella desapareciera o bien saliera caminando lejos de la celda. Mientras tanto no podía dejar de escuchar lo que sucedía, y eso me hizo sentir débil, y como una estúpida.

"Loki tú siempre sabes cómo hacer sentir bien a una mujer." –le dijo ella con esa voz sensual que siempre utilizaba no importaba las circunstancias.

"Lo sé mi querida Amora, ha sido un placer como siempre verte. Espero que vuelvas a visitarme pronto mientras yo estoy solo aquí." –le dijo él, también podía notar ese tono de voz pícaro, y eso me molestó más.

"Dalo por seguro que aquí estaré, mi amado Loki." –le respondió y luego se hizo el silencio, me pregunté qué estaba pasando allí adentró. Ya no podía contener el enfado, no solo estaba molesta con él, estaba molesta conmigo mismo por creerle.

De nuevo la frase que había sido su frase durante años daba vueltas en mi cabeza. "Es mi culpa por mentirles, o es su culpa por creerme". Así me sentía yo, como una idiota por haberle creído, Loki jamás podría amar a alguien, jamás.

La puerta se abrió entonces y vi la cabellera rubia de Amora abandonar la celda, sin siquiera mirarme, tal vez ni se dio cuenta que yo estaba allí. No me importó.

Sin poder ocultar mi enfado entré en la celda y cerré la puerta de golpe. "Buenas tardes Loki."

Él sonrió y se levantó de la cama donde había estado aparentemente sentado y se acercó a mí. "Sif, me alegra verte."

"Estabas bastante ocupado según veo." –el tono molesto era imposible de evitar.

Él se encogió de hombros, notando mi mal humor. "Amora solo vino a verme… nada importante." –se excusó.

"¿Desde cuándo viene?" –pregunté aún molesta.

Loki había hecho un intento de besarme pero yo se lo impedí poniendo mi mano en medio de ambos. "Solo un par de días." –respondió sin darle mucha importancia, como si de verdad yo tendría que ser consciente de eso.

"¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?" –le pregunté aún impidiendo que se acercara demasiado.

"Solo viene a molestar, no es nada importante." –anunció él y sonrió parecía divertido por algo.

"A molestar… bueno si eso dices." –no le estaba creyendo nada, pero ya sabía con quién averiguar la verdad. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"A ti." –me respondió mirándome. "Te estuve extrañando todo el día, deberías dejar de trabajar tanto, y venir a verme más seguido."

Sonreí preguntándome como era capaz de hacerme olvidar mi mal humor de esa forma. "Lo lamento, pero tengo cosas que hacer durante el día, y solo en la tarde puedo verte."

Él sonrió. "Ven, déjame besarte."

Me acerqué más a él, pero aún tenía una duda. "Antes respóndeme ¿porqué Amora estaba aquí?"

Mirándome seriamente respondió. "Ya te dije, viene a verme, no sucedió nada. La necesito para algo y no puedo mantenerla alejada de mí."

La necesitaba… la pregunta era ¿para qué? Habían muchas otras preguntas no solo esa, porqué ella, porqué no podía mantenerla alejada, y porqué había dicho que no había sucedido nada cuando en realidad yo nunca le pregunté eso. Probablemente había notado mis celos, o tal vez no.

No respondí nada, no sabía que decirle, no confiaba en él. "Está bien." –me di por vencida.

Él se acercó más a mí y como pudo me acarició el rostro. "¿Porqué todas esas preguntas mi Sif?" –susurró cerca de mis labios. "¿Estás celosa?"

Suspiré y asentí. "Sí, lo estoy."

No se apartó de mi, pero si me quedó mirando a los ojos. "Eso me gusta." –reveló.

"¿Qué te gusta? ¿Verme sufrir por ti?" –le pregunté dejando salir toda la vulnerabilidad que me provocaba.

"No mi Sif, me gusta que sientas celos por mí, eso significa que me quieres." –me corrigió y besó mis labios.

No dudé en corresponderle el beso, pero luego me aparté de él. "Te quiero más de lo que crees Loki."

Él sonrió complacido. "Gracias mi Sif, gracias por amarme."

"No agradezcas… el amor no se agradece, se siente." –le corregí.

Como única respuesta él besó mi frente, y luego cambió de tema. "¿Sabes hasta cuándo debo estar aquí?"

"No aún no, Odin no ha dicho hasta cuándo." –le informé encogiéndome de hombros. "Pero por lo que sé, será por mucho tiempo."

"Ese maldito viejo." –murmuró enojado alejándose de mí. "Ya verá cuando yo salga de esta prisión."

"¿Qué es lo que harás?" –me animé a preguntarle, aunque sabía que probablemente no tendría una respuesta.

Se giró para mirarme y se acercó de nuevo, para susurrar. "Comenzaré el Ragnarök tan pronto como abandone esta celda."

"¡No! Loki por favor no hagas eso." –le pedí preocupada.

"El Yggdrasil merece un mejor rey que Odin, y ya sabes que Thor jamás será lo que Asgard necesita." –respondió seriamente.

"Vas a matarnos a todos, todos moriremos, no hagas eso Loki, de alguna otra forma podrás ascender al trono, pero no así." –de verdad no quería tener que enfrentarme en su contra.

Él apretó mi mano. "No todos vamos a morir, tú te quedarás conmigo y serás la reina de Asgard."

Sacudí la cabeza. "Lo que me pides es traición, no puedo hacerlo."

"Entonces no lo hagas, pero aún así serás reina, quieras o no, porque te casarás conmigo." –anunció sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¿Casarme contigo?" –pregunté sorprendida.

"Si mi Sif, claro solo si tú lo deseas, pero ya no quiero separarme de ti nunca más." –sonrió mientras me apretaba la mano despacio.

Lo abracé sonriendo. "Sí me casaré contigo Loki."

Nos besamos y sellamos esa promesa.

Tal vez Loki estaba mintiendo, no sería la primera vez, tal vez él estaba diciendo la verdad… pero parte de mí se mantenía alerta.


	11. Chapter 11

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

_**N/A: Agradecimientos a todos los que siguen esta historia, gracias por estar ahí. Gracias a quién me sigue inspirando y siempre quiere leer más ;)**_

_**Este capítulo es relatado por Loki.**_

**Capitulo 11: Libre por una noche pero preso en tus brazos.**

Le conté cada uno de mis planes a Sif, aunque eso me ponía en riesgo, ella había prometido que no le diría nada al viejo de Odin, pero su maldito hermano, el cuidador del Bifrost podría decirle todo. Con las esposas no podía hacer ningún hechizo, ni siquiera el que me mantenía oculto de ese estúpido dios y me había arriesgado solo para que ella estuviera tranquila.

Sif estaba celosa de mí, eso me pareció la cosa más graciosa que jamás podría haber imaginado. No porque no confiara en ella, sino porque teniendo en cuenta como había sido siempre nuestra relación era difícil pensar que la guerrera de Asgard estaba enamorada de mí, y incluso era capaz de sentir celos.

Sé que al principio no confié en ella, incluso llegué a pensar que mi hermano podría haberme engañado, solo para descubrir mis planes, pero no, Thor no tendría jamás ideas como esas, en todo caso, sería yo quién lo engañaría a él, o al menos esa idea sería mía. Y Sif… ella no podía ser tan desalmada.

En ese momento sentí su cuerpo moverse a mi lado, la cama no era muy grande y bien podía sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. Era más de medianoche y ella aún estaba allí, hablando conmigo y haciéndome compañía. De verdad necesitaba agradecerle todo eso, aunque no de la forma que ella quería. No iba a dejar mis planes por más que la amara.

"¿Te vas?" –le pregunté en un susurro rompiendo el silencio que hacía pocos minutos se había instalado en la celda.

Ella me miró y sonrió. "Debo hacerlo, necesito descansar."

"Descansa aquí, no quiero que te vayas." –repliqué mirándola. "Usa la cama, yo no tengo sueño."

Sus labios se acercaron a mi mejilla, para dejarme un beso y cerré los ojos ante ese contacto. "Voy a volver mañana lo prometo." –susurró en mi oído.

"Ya es mañana." –le dije con picardía pues era plena madrugada.

Ella río, amaba escucharla reír, aunque no siempre iba a darle motivos para eso. "Está bien, me quedaré contigo." –anunció y volvió a recostarse a mi lado.

Había querido abrazarla o acariciarla desde el momento en que me dijo sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero por culpa de estas malditas esposas no podía mover los brazos todo lo que yo hubiera deseado. La miré entonces, me contentaba con mirar sus ojos, sus labios, su rostro, como si con mi mirada pudiera acariciarla.

Sif me devolvió la mirada, y me abrazó pasando su brazo por mi cintura. "Te amo Loki." –susurró cerrando los ojos.

"Te amo, mi Sif." –le respondí sin pensarlo, las palabras solo salieron, había soñado con decirle eso tantas veces en el pasado. "Descansa." –volví a susurrarle y le besé la frente, lo que tenía más a mi alcance.

Ella se acurrucó a mi lado y se durmió, yo no pude hacer lo mismo en toda la noche. Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, tal vez nuestra relación podría traerme complicaciones, pero no iba a dejarla, no iba a perderla ahora que tras siglos de verla en las sombras, ahora la tenía para mí, sin necesidad de ocultarme.

Pero tenía cosas que hacer antes y después de casarme con ella, antes tenía que dejar algunos asuntos aclarados con Amora, y sabía que ella no se lo tomaría bien, pero aún así ella no se metería en el medio de Sif y yo.

Pensando en eso, y en otras cosas el resto de la noche se fue y enseguida del amanecer Sif despertó. Ya no me encontraba en la cama a su lado, me había levantado una hora antes del amanecer y me había sentado junto a la ventana a contemplar Asgard.

"Buenos días mi amor." –susurró ella aún en la cama.

"No has dormido más que tres horas Sif." –le dije sonriendo y caminé hacia ella. "Esta noche quiero que te quedes en tu habitación, necesitas descansar."

Ella suspiró y yo noté que no estaba de acuerdo con mi idea, pero no quería que sus responsabilidades se vieran afectadas por mí, por lo tanto le dije. "Vendrás a verme en la tarde como siempre, pero te irás más temprano."

"Está bien Loki, ya entendí." –me respondió, parecía una niña que acaba de ser castigada y eso me divirtió.

"Bien mi niña, ve a hacer tu trabajo." –no quería que se fuera, pero no podía mantenerla aquí, además tenía asuntos que arreglar.

Ella se levantó de la cama y me besó en la mejilla. "Volveré en la tarde." –anunció para luego irse.

Sonreí como respuesta y vi como cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Había sentido la presencia de alguien desde el momento en que Sif se había despertado, y sabía que no estábamos solos, razón por la cual preferí que ella se fuera.

"Ocultándote en las sombras Amora, eso no es muy propio de ti." –le dije seriamente pero a su vez con un poco de burla.

Ella río y se acercó a mí, con esos movimientos de su cuerpo que parecía una serpiente contorneándose en el piso. "Mi querido Loki, había olvidado que tú eras quién solía ocultarse en las sombras." –dijo ella con esa voz seductora que perturbaba más de lo que seducía. "Pero me temo que esa ya no es una opción para el Dios de las Travesuras que está encadenado." –sus manos suavemente rozaron los brazaletes de oro de mis esposas.

"No pensé que fueras a venir tan temprano." –cambié de tema.

Ella seguía acariciando los brazaletes. "Que puedo decir, te extrañaba Loki Laufeyson." –sus manos se detuvieron en mis hombros, sus cuerpo estaba demasiado cerca del mío, a no ser porque deliberadamente mis manos esposadas impedían que ella llegara más lejos. "Umm" –se quejó de pronto, aunque al oído de cualquiera eso habría sonado como un gemido.

"Te recuerdo Amora, que no soy Thor, por lo tanto guarda tus gemidos para él." –el tono de burla en mi voz fue deliberado.

Ella se alejó, como yo había esperado, enfadada por mi comentario. "Eres muy gracioso Laufeyson, sabes perfectamente que el sexy de tu hermano no quiere nada conmigo."

"Y no lo culpo." –murmuré divertido.

Ella obvió el escuchar mi comentario, ella siempre escuchaba lo que ella quería, tan igual a su hermana menor. Me parecían repugnantes ambas, pero tenía cosas que hacer y solo con la ayuda de las dos podría hacerlo.

"¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Tú también vas a rechazarme?" –susurró regresando al lado mío.

"Jamás." –la engañé de la forma que ella deseaba ser engañada, lo cual me divertía mucho. Siempre me podía divertir con cualquiera de las dos hechiceras de Asgard.

Sonrió complacida, pero enseguida fue al punto que yo había deseado evitar. "¿Pero qué hay de Sif, la guerrera? ¿Acaso estás con ella ahora? ¿Qué juego estás haciendo con esa mujer?

"Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa Amora." –le respondí con frialdad. "Necesito que hagas algo por mí, sé que puedes."

Ella fingió un mohín, complicada niña mimada, yo miré hacia arriba molesto y ella sonrió feliz de causarme esos dolores de cabeza. "¿Qué quieres jefe?"

Levanté las manos mostrándole las esposas. "Libérame."

"¿Y qué me darás a cambio?" –susurró, no había esperando nada menos de ella.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" –pregunté agotado.

"A ti, conmigo. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste como era antes? ¿Cuándo mi hermana no tenía esa poción en su cuerpo, cuando era yo la única a tu lado?" –susurró sonriendo.

"No puedo darte eso Amora, ni aunque pueda lo haré." –me estaba cansando del juego. "Además, tú sola metiste a Lorelei en el medio, sino hubieras sido tan tonta, tal vez sería como tú quieres. Ahora libérame."

Ella se resignó molesta y movió su mano, las esposas se abrieron de pronto cayendo al piso. Sonreí, había querido ser libre desde hacía muchos días. "Gracias, ahora puedes irte."

"¿Solo esto? ¿Me haces venir aquí solo para esto?" –preguntó enojada.

"No, por supuesto que no. Ahora que lo pienso necesito tu ayuda, vendrás conmigo a Midgard."

Horas más tarde había regresado a la celda, luego de haberme escapado para llevar a Amora a Midgard con el objetivo de que ella siguiera allí, lo que yo había comenzado. Por suerte me prometió que se iba a mantener alejada de Sif y de mí, aunque aún tenía que ocuparme de Lorelei y ella si no sería fácil de convencer.

Al entrar en la celda por medio de magia, vi a Sif allí, estaba mirando la copia de mi mismo que había dejado sobre la cama, con las esposas y el casco que me mantenían allí adentro. Lo había usado para que nadie levantara sospechas, pero jamás pensé que ella terminaría con su trabajo antes de lo normal.

"Sif yo…" –ella estaba llorando y no me había gustado lastimarla así.

Me miró furiosa. "¿Porqué lo hiciste?" –exigió saber.

"Debía hacerlo… te dije mi amor que tenía cosas que hacer fuera de aquí." –me acerqué a ella despacio.

"¿Qué crees que sucederá si tú padre lo descubre?" –preguntó aún malhumorada y la verdad la entendía. "¿Dónde estuviste?"

"Me importa my poco lo que ese viejo piense." –repliqué seriamente, odiaba hablar sobre Odin. "Fui a Midgard con Amora tenía cosas que hacer, pero volví, estoy aquí por ti."

"¿Con ella? ¿Te escapaste con ella?" –había un poco de recriminación en sus palabras, y yo sabía que ella estaba celosa de nuevo.

Me acerqué aún más hacia ella, y le acaricié el rostro, por primera vez podía acariciarla, aunque hubiera deseado que fuera dentro de otra situación. "Mi Sif no es lo que piensas. Tenía cosas que hacer, y no podía hacerlas desde aquí. Discúlpame por irme. Por favor Sif."

Ella suspiró y me abrazó y yo no dudé un segundo en abrazarla. "La próxima vez pueden atraparte, Loki, si eso sucede no creo que tú castigo sea una celda." –sonaba preocupada, pero yo no tenía intenciones de escaparme por ahora al menos.

"Nada va a suceder por ahora mi niña, no haré que te preocupes por mí. Anda ven, ponme las esposas de nuevo." –le susurré mientras seguía abrazándola con fuerza.

Sin decir nada ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me beso, sonreí y le devolví el beso apretando su cintura aún más, contra mí.

Tras varios besos, hice que mi clon desapareciera, así Sif y yo podíamos ocupar la cama.

Era libre por esa noche para hacer las travesuras que quisiera, y nadie sospecharía, pero preferí quedarme preso en sus brazos, amándola solo a ella.


	12. Chapter 12

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

_**N/A: Jeny hola de nuevo :) muchas gracias por tus comentarios siempre son muy alentadores. En primer lugar gracias por leerme, y en segundo lugar tienes razón, hay muchas fanfic que demoran mucho en actualizarlas, yo actualizo a diario, excepto cuando mi imaginación falla. Me alegro mucho que te guste, y sí, yo pensé lo mismo, a qué mujer no le gustaría que un villano se enamore de ella, incluso sin dejar de ser villano, jajaja muchas gracias por estar allí. **_

_**Como siempre agradecimientos a esa persona que me inspira.**_

_**Este capítulo será relatado por Sif y Loki.**_

_**N/A: Desde ya pido disculpas por si el capitulo resulta ser muy romántico, sobre todo si Loki resulta ser muy romántico, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor en este capítulo necesitaba demostrar ese lado de él.**_

**Capitulo 12: Espinas y sangre.**

SIF:

Jamás pensé que el amor me volvería tan débil y tan celosa, tal vez por tener los sentimientos a flor de piel, o porque él siempre fue y será un mentiroso, no lo sé, pero no podía evitarlo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que dormimos juntos por primera vez en la celda, y esas dos semanas fácilmente habían sido las más hermosas a su lado, no sé como habíamos decidido robarnos el tiempo y solo estábamos él y yo, no había pensamientos de guerra, ni de planes peligrosos, no había nadie más en los universos, solo él y yo. Pero aunque todo parecía perfecto, la felicidad no sería eterna.

Esa tarde, como todas, había ido a verlo y al llegar otra vez escuché voces en la celda. No era Frigga, ni tampoco Amora para mi sorpresa, era Lorelei, la hermana menor de la Encantadora, otra hechicera. En su época Amora había hechizado a Lorelei para que esta se enamorara de Loki, y por lo que yo sabía ese hechizo aún permanecía en ella.

"Mi señor." –decía ella. "Mi hermana me dijo que estas con esa guerrera, que bajo has caído Loki, tú debes ser mío como antes."

"Si yo he caído bajo, no hablemos de tus ruegos Lorelei. Y ten cuidado en como hablas sobre mi futura esposa." –le replicó Loki con tono frío.

"¿Futura esposa?" –rezongó ella. "¿Estas bromeando, dime la verdad? No puedes casarte con ella."

Me hirvió la sangre al escuchar eso, quería clavarle mi espada en el medio de la garganta, qué se atrevía a venir y a hablar de esta forma sobre mí. Ella que no parecía nada más que una mujer desesperada por un hombre, para nada estaba enamorada de Loki, era obvio que tenía una fijación por él, y nada más.

LOKI:

Hacía horas que estaba soportando la misma conversación, pero solo lo hacía porque de verdad la necesitaba a ella y a la hermana. No había otro motivo para eso, aunque claro Lorelei si se la comparaba era aún mucho más densa que Amora. Pero hubo algo que no soporté, que cuestionaran mis decisiones, después de todo ella no era nada más para mí que un aliado al que usaría a mi antojo y luego lo desecharía tan fácil como lo había buscado. Podía soportar cualquier cosa, pero no que se metiera en mi vida personal, y menos que hablara sobre Sif.

Rápidamente me acerqué a ella, era una suerte que Sif había olvidado ponerme las esposas, y yo le había prometido que no volvería a escaparme al menos que realmente lo necesitara. "Dejarás de hablar sobre ella, y aprenderás cuál es tu lugar."

Pero no fue suficiente, con Lorelei nunca nada era suficiente. "¿Acaso te olvidas como era cuando estuvimos juntos?" –se movió más cerca para acariciarme una mano.

"Vagamente lo recuerdo, tal vez sea porque nunca me importó." –repliqué susurrando, ya por la hora me imaginaba que Sif estaría afuera, y ya sabía que debería dar explicaciones.

"Sé que solo te estás haciendo el difícil porque esa mujer está ahí afuera. Pero puedo sentir como te mueres por tocarme de nuevo." –se acercó más a mí, jugando con su destino.

La tomé de la cintura con fuerza y la arrinconé contra la pared. "Podría matarte ahora mismo."

Ella sonrió "Hazlo, pero sabes que me necesitas." –sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuello y yo evité una mueca de disgusto.

"Esa es por la única razón que estoy soportándote. Aprende tu lugar Lorelei, solo te necesito, pero Sif será la reina, tú no serás nada." –gruñí enojado.

SIF:

A pesar de que podía escuchar la conversación y saber que Loki no estaba complacido con la visita me alegró un poco. Pero ¿Qué pasaba cuando yo no estaba detrás de la puerta? ¿Qué pasaba cuando yo me iba a dormir? ¿Podía confiar en él o todo esto era una trampa para que yo lo dejara salir por amor? Me dolían todas esas ideas, y aunque fueran solo ideas, era inevitable sentir el dolor en el pecho. Jamás me había sentido tan mal en mi vida, tal vez porque jamás me había enamorado.

Sentí una necesidad de entrar en la habitación y acabar con todo esto de una vez, pero no podía, algo me frenaba, los planes de Loki, aunque no los compartía yo sabía cuan importantes eran para él y por lo tanto, no podía arruinarlos.

No era tan egoísta como creía, estaba permitiéndole que me lastimara como él quisiera, ya no era la primera vez que eso pasaba, había sucedido a diario, siempre Lorelei venía a verlo, desde que Amora había dejado de hacerlo, y las visitas siempre eran iguales, ella rogándole que volviera con ella. Al principio no me sorprendió que Loki fuera amable con ella, incluso me confesó que un día la había besado aunque prometió no volver a hacerlo. A partir de ese momento Loki cambió con ella, pero no sabía si ese cambio había sido real, o solo guardaba las apariencias en frente de mí, o cuando él sabía que yo estaba allí, del otro lado de la puerta, como ahora, escuchando sin querer oír, deseando morir por dentro para detener el sufrimiento.

Unas lagrimas me ahogaron el pecho, ya no podía resistirlo más quería que supiera lo mucho que me dolía que ella siguiera insistiendo a pesar de que él no quería estar con ella, aparentemente.

La conversación seguía aunque yo no estaba escuchando, de pronto la puerta se abrió y Lorelei salió de allí sonriendo como si hubiera recibido lo que estaba buscando. Suspiré, no quería entrar, no quería verlo.

LOKI:

Por fin había logrado amenazar a Lorelei como había querido, la arrinconé contra una pared y la asfixié hasta el punto que aceptó por lo menos por esa noche, que todos sus intentos serían una causa perdida.

Cuando ella abandonó la celda, vi a Sif del otro lado, estaba llorando. Odiaba verla llorar, odiaba lastimarla pero ella no comprendía que yo lo hacía solo por necesidad no porque sintiera algo por esa mujer.

"Sif." –susurré su nombre llamándola, esperando que ella entrara, no quería salir los guardias notarían que yo no tenía las esposas o el casco.

Ella no entró, sabía que la lastimaba que yo me encontrara con Lorelei, mucho más después que por una estúpida decisión yo había besado a la hechicera.

"Loki." –susurró ella secándose las lagrimas. "No puedo seguir así."

La miré sin comprender. "¿Qué dices Sif? ¿Vas a dejarme?"

Ella asintió y la furia comenzó a crecer en mí.

"Tú la quieres, de otra forma ya te hubieras desecho de ella… la besaste Loki, sé que la deseas, y yo no puedo seguir viendo o escuchando como me lastimas." –susurró.

"No, no Sif, no la deseo, ni la quiero, y lo que menos quiero es lastimarte. Mi Sif, tú eres lo único que tengo, la única mujer que amo." –le respondí con total sinceridad.

Ella sin embargo no pareció creerme, y tenía motivos, con todos los años que yo había jugado con sus sentimientos, todas las veces que la había engañado, era obvio que ella no confiaría en mí. "No puedo seguir sufriendo Loki." –se secó las lagrimas de nuevo y yo maldije la hora en que Lorelei había aparecido en mi vida de nuevo.

"Sif por favor, no te vayas." –ya no sabía qué hacer para mantenerla aquí.

"No puedo seguir sufriendo Loki, por favor entiéndeme. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero no puedo." –me respondió aún llorando.

En un segundo lo arriesgué todo, abandoné la celda, sabiendo que los guardias me verían pero no me importó. Llegué hasta ella y la abracé. "Por favor mi niña, entiende que nada sucedió, ni sucederá."

SIF:

Lo abracé con fuerza cuando él salió de la celda, aún llorando, el dolor en el pecho había regresado, fuerte, como hacía dos años atrás. Otra vez me estaría enfermando, angustia le llamaban los midgardianos, una angustia demasiado fuerte para soportarla.

"Todos estos días han sido así desde que ella apareció… no puedo seguir llorando, no tienes idea de cómo me lastima verte con ella." –susurré mientras lo abrazaba.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo quitármela de encima todavía. Por favor mi amor, perdóname." –susurró él apretándome suavemente.

Como saber cuando un mentiroso está diciendo la verdad, es imposible. Suspiré, de todas formas yo era consciente que no quería perderlo, y aunque me doliera, decidí darle una oportunidad.

"Maldito beneficio de la duda." –susurré abrazándolo con fuerza.

Él sonrió levemente. "¿Estamos bien?" –preguntó apartándose un poco para mirarme.

Sonreí limpiándome las lágrimas. "Sí, por ahora estamos bien."

Sus manos dejaron mi cintura, para acariciar mi rostro limpiando todas mis lágrimas, luego me besó y yo no dudé en abrazarlo con fuerza y devolver aquel beso.

Ya no sabía que era verdad y que era mentira, pero mi corazón me obligaba a seguir con él, y eso fue lo que hice escuchar a mi corazón.


	13. Chapter 13

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

_**N/A: Gracias Jeny por tus palabras de nuevo, es muy importante que sigas ahí y lo mismo para Noelia, me gusta siempre leer los comentarios que dejan, son un buen motivo para continuar con esta historia.**_

_**Desde ya pido disculpas por lo corto que este capítulo es, y por el tiempo demorado en escribirlo.**_

**Capitulo 13: Distante.**

Las cosas habían cambiado notablemente con el correr de los meses, Loki aún seguía prisionero, y Odin se negaba a liberarlo por tiempo indefinido. Por otro lado nuestra relación había sufrido un cambio notable. Loki se había vuelto excesivamente frío, conmigo, sin ninguna razón aparente.

Uno de los guardias me alcanzó la bandeja con el almuerzo como era costumbre ya que yo era, además de Frigga, la única persona que entraba en la celda, sin contar a Lorelei y a Amora quienes seguían viniendo aunque está última ya hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Suspiré mientras el mismo guardia abría la puerta y entré caminando lentamente.

"Loki, aquí tienes tu almuerzo…" –le dije con cariño, a pesar de su frialdad no podía evitarlo. "¿Quieres que te ayude?"

Él se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la pequeña mesa que había allí, yo dejé la bandeja y me senté a su lado. Con las esposas no podía comer por sí solo. Comencé a cortar un trozo de comida. "Aquí tienes mi amor."

Loki comió el trozo, pero no dijo nada, y yo contuve un suspiro, todos los días desde el último mes, la situación era la misma. Luego hablábamos, discutíamos hasta que yo lo dejaba solo y me iba llorando. Ese día prometía ser igual, pero no, yo también había cambiado.

"Loki no sé hasta cuando piensas seguir así, pero esta es la última vez que vendré a verte." –susurré mirándolo.

"Haz lo que quieras." –masculló él sin mirarme. "No estamos casados, eres libre de irte."

Siempre lo hacía tan difícil. Suspiré y dejé los cubiertos al lado del plato. "Loki…"

"No te culpo…" –interrumpió el de pronto mirándome. "… no puedo darte lo que buscas."

"Solo quiero que vuelvas a hacer el de antes." –susurré.

Aquella detestable sonrisa burlona se apoderó de sus labios. "¿El de antes? El idiota que te hacía creer que estaba enamorado de ti, ¿eso es lo que quieres ver?"

"Estas mintiendo." –repliqué en otro susurro.

Él río amargamente. "Ay Sif, Sif querida, tú no sabes distinguir la verdad de la mentira."

"Entonces ¿Cuándo comenzarás a decir la verdad?" –inquirí molesta.

"Cuando tú comprendas porqué sigues a mi lado." –respondió con un aire de misterio.

Me quedé en silencio pensando, tenía tanta facilidad para herirme más que antes, probablemente porque me había entregado a él sin ninguna condición, enteramente de cuerpo y alma, y ahora él tenía el "derecho" de lastimarme como quisiera.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y apreté mis puños para contenerlas lo más que pude, aunque la voz me falló. "Es porque solo soy un trofeo de victoria, ¿no es así? Porque soy lo único que Thor no pudo tener, lo único que tú le robaste, es por eso que sigo a tu lado, no soy nada más para ti."

Él asintió pero sin sonreír, simplemente serio y frío. "Exactamente, eso es todo lo que eres. Por fin pude tener algo de valor para Thor, y lo único que podía lastimarlo más que el trono de Asgard. La mujer que él siempre amo, fue irónico que no correspondieras su amor, pero muy provechoso para mí."

"No tienes corazón." –susurré apretando mis puños con fuerza.

"Soy el hijo de un maldito gigante de hielo, creo que mi corazón es solo una roca." –se burló de mí con aquella típica mirada burlona.

"Te odio." –murmuré, era lo único que podía decirle, aunque eso no significara nada para él.

"Dime algo que no sepa, Sif." –se burló nuevamente.

"No puedo creer que me hayas engañado todo este tiempo, solo para lastimar a Thor. Dos años estuve esperando para verte, Loki, dos años estuve sufriendo porque no podía decirte lo que sentía y ¿tú te ríes en mi rostro?" –recriminé enfadada.

"Tengo una buena razón Lady Sif, aunque no estaba en mis planes hacerte esperar por mí." –se levantó de pronto y se quitó las esposas con total facilidad. "No dudo que los enanos sean buenos, pero jamás serán más inteligentes que un hechicero."

"¿¡Loki! ¿Qué haces? No puedes escaparte." –me levanté de inmediato al ver eso lista para detenerlo si era necesario.

"Mi niña, no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre." –se sonrió y me besó en la frente. "Nos veremos en la batalla." –y tras decir eso desapareció.

Me quedé por medio segundo sin saber que hacer, después de todo este tiempo, todo había sido otra de sus grandes mentiras y travesuras. Las lagrimas se secaron antes de que pudieran escapar de mis ojos y la expresión de mi rostro se endureció. Abandoné la celda, y salí corriendo hacia la habitación del trono para hablar con Odin.

Inmediatamente después de haber dado la noticia, Odin nos pidió a todos que debíamos encontrarlo, a toda costa y esa se convirtió en nuestra misión.

Mientras nos preparábamos para buscarlo, Thor se acercó a mí. "Sif, sé que nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor estos últimos años, pero si te sirve de algo, estoy aquí para ti."

Asentí con una leve sonrisa. "Fui una tonta todo este tiempo."

"No, no lo fuiste, pero al menos pudiste ver el verdadero rostro de Loki, él no le importa nada." –me regaló una media sonrisa- "Al menos no te casaste."

Sonreí un poco incómoda. "Ya no hay un príncipe de Asgard en mi vida."

Él frunció el ceño. "Aún estoy yo." –declaró.

Lo miré sorprendida, pero aún sonriendo. "Tú estás comprometido, no voy a separarte de ella, además Thor, por más que me quieras, yo me enamoré de la persona equivocada, y aunque me duela todo su engaño, aún lo amo."

Thor asintió y me palmeó el hombro, él siempre tan distante de las emociones. "Lo sé, ojalá lo olvides, no quiero verte triste."

Simplemente asentí mientras guardaba mi espada. No sería fácil dejar de sentir amor por alguien, lo sabía muy bien.


	14. Chapter 14

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

_**N/A: Este capítulo será relatado por Loki.**_

**Capitulo 14: Verdaderas Intenciones.**

Era cierto, en parte que había aceptado a Sif a mi lado solo para molestar a Thor, pero ella se metía en mi camino y no podía permitir eso. Había algo mucho más grande que había comenzado y necesitaba terminar, y no podía permitir que nadie se pusiera en medio de mis planes. Sif ya me perdonaría, o tal vez… tal vez la perdería para siempre, pero eso no era lo que me perturbaba más.

Cuando la vi por última vez la engañé para que me odiara, sería mucho más fácil de esa forma, que ella estuviera alejada de mí mientras el Ragnarök iniciaba, me dolía más de lo que nadie nunca entendería tener que lastimarla de la forma en la que lo había hecho, pero Sif jamás traicionaría a Odin, ella jamás pelearía en contra de Thor y los Tres Guerreros, y yo no podía obligarla. En el momento de la batalla decidiría que hacer, pero probablemente la salvaría, Asgard nunca sería lo mismo sin ella, y aunque ella me odiara, al menos yo podría seguir viéndola, a escondidas, por la noche, como lo había hecho toda mi vida.

Aparecí en la casa midgardiana que había utilizado durante mi exilio, y recorrí el lugar, habitación por habitación hasta que encontré lo que había buscado, el cubo de poder de los Gigantes de Hielo, lo había escondido en un cofre del cual no lo podía sacar usando magia. Recorrí el cofre con mis manos y lo abrí con la pequeña llave que había llevado conmigo todo este tiempo. Instintivamente acaricié el cubo con mis dedos, los cuales lentamente comenzaron a tornarse azules. Sabía que debía ir a Jotunheim para buscar aliados, con suerte Laufey me ayudaría, él odiaba a Odin tanto como yo, y además tenía la mejor forma para convencerlo, su adorado cubo.

No me había dado cuenta hasta que me vi reflejado en el espejo, mientras contemplaba como mi cuerpo regresaba a mi color de piel normal, que no me había ocultado para el idiota de Heimdall, quién probablemente le diría a Odin donde estaba yo. Como sería de imaginarse el viejo de Odin enviaría a Thor por mí, pero esta vez no me iba a entregar como la primera vez.

Cerré el cofre, ya tendría tiempo para viajar a Jotunheim y conseguir aliados, ahora debía conseguir algunos por aquí. Midgard se enfrentaría al mismo destino que el resto de los Nueve Reinos, por lo tanto esperaba encontrar algunos midgardianos que siguieran mis planes.

En ese momento, mientras me giraba para caminar fuera de la habitación sentí la mano de Lorelei sobre mi mano.

"Mi amor, por fin." –susurró ella. "Me estaba aburriendo tanto con los mortales."

Ignoré todas sus palabras. "¿Dónde está tu hermana? Deseo verla, ¿me harías el favor de traerla aquí?" –aunque mi voz sonaba suave y amable, era una orden y ella lo sabía.

"Por supuesto mi señor… pero ella ahora no está en Midgard, volverá en unas horas." –mencionó y luego agregó con la misma despreciable voz seductora que su hermana mayor. "Tú y yo podríamos divertirnos mientas la esperamos."

Dibujé una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro. "Tus ideas siempre tan inoportunas Lorelei, pero siempre tan provocadoras." –le tomé aquella mano que ella había mantenido sobre la mía y la empujé con fuerza contra la pared, ella gimió levemente, y yo acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo. "Eres una zorra sin remedios, pero ¿sabes una cosa? Me fascina que lo seas." –y la besé profundamente.

Por supuesto ella devolvió el beso, lo que no supo era que mi mano izquierda aquella que se había mantenido fija en su cintura le había inyectado una poción que terminaría con la poción que la había hecho enamorarse de mí. Me aparté entonces cuando no quedó más líquido en la aguja y le mostré el frasco. "Eres libre ahora, pero tu hermana sigue atada a mí, no me importa lo que le digas."

"Pero… ¿pero por qué lo hiciste?" –exigió entre furiosa y triste al mismo tiempo.

"Porque estoy cansado de tus estupideces, porque me arruinaste la vida durante todos los meses que estuve en prisión, y porque tú no eres importante para mí, tu hermana lo es." –le respondí con mi clásico tono de voz burlón.

"Ella no te ayudará ahora." –exclamó de forma desafiante.

"Ya veremos Lorelei, ahora lárgate de mi vista antes de que te mate." –le solté la mano con violencia y me aparté de su vista caminando hacia otra habitación.

"¡Loki! ¡Loki!" –gritó mientras yo caminaba saliendo del apartamento. "¡Si lo haces por la diosa guerrera, olvídalo, ella no te perdonará lo que le hiciste!"

Ciertamente yo ya sabía eso, por lo tanto ignoré las palabras de la hechicera, ya sabía perfectamente que Sif jamás me perdonaría por lastimarla.

"Lo sé." –susurré levemente mientras seguía alejándome de allí.

Decidí entonces ir a una montaña, una montaña de hielo que yo había visitado muchas veces durante mis dos años en Midgard y era el único lugar donde podía calmarme.

Tenía que encontrar a Amora y poner mi plan a funcionar cuanto antes, pero también debía encontrar más aliados, ya los Gigantes serían suficientes, pero no, yo quería más, un gran ejército, porque sabía que alguno de los Nueve Planetas apoyaría a Odin y esta vez, él no debía ser el triunfador.

Pensaba en eso cuando escuché lo que había estado esperando desde el momento en que me di cuenta que me había olvidado de ocultarme del portero del Bifrost, la explosión que indicaba que alguien había llegado, se sintió como un golpe sordo detrás de mí. No me giré, seguramente sería Thor.

"Pierdes tu tiempo hermano, si crees que voy a volver a Asgard esta vez." –anuncié.

"No es necesario que vuelvas, yo me quedaré contigo." –la voz me sorprendió tanto que no pude creerlo, y llegué a pensar que todo era parte de mi imaginación. Me giré entonces rápidamente para verla a ella, Sif, mi Sif.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –intenté que mi voz sonara fría pero a su vez no pude ocultar la sorpresa.

"Por primera vez me di cuenta que estabas mintiendo en la celda, en realidad siempre me has querido contigo, pero me querías lejos de la guerra." –respondió ella seria, pero no enojada.

No pude evitar sonreír sinceramente. "Me has atrapado."

Ella sonrió confirmando sus sospechas. "Te amo Loki, eres lo único que siempre fue verdadero en mi vida, además de mi profesión, y no voy a dejarte, aún si debo luchar en contra de Odin, quiero luchar a tu lado."

La felicidad me inundó por primera vez desde el día en que ella me había confesado sus sentimientos y no dudé en acercarme a ella y abrazarla con fuerza. "Te amo mi Sif, te amo. Por favor perdona mi estupidez, no quería forzarte a tomar esta decisión."

Ella me abrazó con la misma intensidad y susurró sonriendo. "Si tan solo lo hubieras pedido Loki, hace tiempo que yo ya había tomado mi decisión, desde el momento en que estuvimos juntos sabía que te seguiría adonde tú quisieras."

Sus palabras inundaban mis oídos, no podía creer que ella, que la mujer que siempre había amado, traicionaría todos sus amigos, su rey, incluso a Thor mismo, por mí. "Mi Sif, me haces muy feliz pero, dime la verdad ¿te enfrentarías a tu familia y amigos?"

"Todo lo que tengo eres tú, Loki." –susurró ella y yo callé sus labios con un beso intenso.

Ella me respondió el beso intensamente y yo me aparté de sus labios solo para contemplarla un segundo. "Cásate conmigo ahora. No mas mentiras entre tú y yo, quiero que seas mía."

Sus ojos brillaron cuando me escuchó y me besó, yo correspondí ese beso con urgencia. "Si, me casaré contigo ahora mismo si quieres." –declaró sonriendo.

Volví a besarla y la tomé en mis brazos para llevarla con un mortal que nos casara.

Luego de la ceremonia aunque había sido muy simple, la llevé a la casa que había utilizado, solo para pasar tiempo con ella.

Estábamos descansando en la cama, abrazados, mientras le acariciaba su cintura desnuda. "Mi esposa." –susurré aún sin poder creer que ella era mía por fin.

Ella sonrió y me beso. "Mi Loki." –susurró. "Todo mío."

Asentí apretándola más hacia mí. "Para siempre mi futura reina, para siempre tuyo."

"¿Qué haremos con eso, Loki?" –me preguntó con un tono preocupado.

"Habrá tiempo de hablar sobre eso mi Sif, no ahora." –susurré y la besé para que se callara.

Ella me devolvió el beso de inmediato, aferrándose a mí.

"Mi hermano me dijo sobre Lorelei… nunca creí que la dejarías libre." –susurró y yo acaricié su mejilla con cariño.

"Era eso o asesinarla, creo que fui demasiado piadoso y sé que me traerá problemas, pero estoy listo." –le confíe aún susurrando.

Ella río y acercó su rostro hacia mi pecho acurrucándose en mí. "Creí que la querías."

"Siempre te dije que la única persona que yo he amado eres tú." –aseguré siendo lo más sincero que podía.

Sif me beso el cuello, lo único más cercano que tenía de mí. "Te amo."

La abracé con fuerza. "Gracias mi esposa, yo también te amo."

Ella cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida enseguida y yo me quedé despierto toda la noche observándola, pensando que la había metido en un gran lío, que no sería aceptada en Asgard mientras Odin fuera el rey, pero por otro lado estaba feliz, por fin estaba conmigo como debía ser.

Ahora sí tenía todo lo que quería, solo me faltaba el trono de Asgard, pero ese sería mío pronto y ella mi reina para siempre.


	15. Chapter 15

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Los personajes Sif, Thor y Loki sin embargo pertenecen a la mitología Nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

_**N/A: Lamento haber puesto final a la historia, pues me han llegado más ideas que pretendo seguir escribiendo, mil disculpas a todos ustedes. Y perdón por lo corto del capítulo, próximo será mejor. Gracias por estar ahí. :)**_

**Capitulo 15: Todo lo que tiene un comienzo, tiene un final.**

Habían pasado unos meses desde que nos habíamos casado, y la relación tuvo sus mejores momentos, hasta que como todo llega a su fin.

Los días comenzaron a pasar lentamente, las decisiones tomadas dolían, los hechos herían aún más, y simples cosas se volvieron en nuestra contra, nunca creí que el amor se terminaría, tan rápido como comenzó.

Dicen que el amor se enciende en uno como una llama y se extingue sino lo cuidas, que razón hay en esa frase, los dos dejamos que se extinguiera, aunque yo fue quien lucho más por mantenerlo encendido.

No me arrepiento de las cosas que hice, de las decisiones que tome, me arrepiento de haber querido salvar algo que era insalvable. De tirarme al mar por recuperar a algo que se hundía, sin darme cuenta que ese era su destino hundirse.

Había perdido a Loki, tal vez para siempre, y no solo eso, había perdido mi hogar, mi familia, mis amigos, por seguir al traidor de Asgard, lo había perdido todo.

¿Qué le queda a una persona que perdió todo en su vida? nada, simplemente la vida, una vida inmortal, de eterno sufrimiento, porque no importa cuántas veces tus amigos te perdonen, no importa que alguien te de un lugar para vivir, siempre en el fondo de tu corazón sabrás, que ese vacío que sientes, no se terminará jamás.

Todo había comenzado sin mucha importancia, Lorelei intentando separarlo de mí, había sido algo que logró, aunque yo luchara en su contra. Sus continuas insinuaciones, besos, caricias, todo eso llevó a que yo perdiera la razón. Era celosa, excesivamente celosa, y sabía que en el fondo estaba mal, pero Loki, él no hacía nada por salvarnos, él solo me prometía que nada sucedería, que eran solo besos, que los besos no tienen importancia, él jamás intento salvar ese amor que se hundía, solo yo estaba luchando una guerra, sin armas, una guerra que perdería con el tiempo.

Una batalla que me hizo perderlo todo.

Thor por supuesto me permitió volver a Asgard, y yo acepté de inmediato, el anillo de bodas había quedado en nuestra antigua cama, ahora no era más que un objeto de oro que no servía para nada más que para recordar que todo lo que habíamos tenido, no eran más que sus propias mentiras.

No volví a ser la guerrera de Asgard, no volví a las fiestas por los triunfos de Thor, no volví a ser la Sif que era, no mientras mi corazón permanecía desgarrado y sangrando constantemente.

Frigga no podía creer lo tonto que Loki había sido, e incluso ella se sentía traicionada, Odin por otro lado me perdonó, diciendo que todos cometemos errores y que no había sido mi culpa confiar en él, que todos en algún punto siempre habían sido engañados por Loki, el Dios de las Mentiras.

Pero yo antes de aceptar que ellos me perdonaban, antes de volver a ser quién yo era antes, debía primero perdonarme a mi misma, y aceptar que todo había sido falso, que sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, no eran más que otro engaño.

La depresión era tan grande, el dolor tan inmenso, que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para odiarlo. Me había consumido por completo, robado mi alma, destrozado mi corazón, no quedaba nada de mí, solo mis pulmones, los que me llenaban de aire el cuerpo, solo la sangre que seguía bombeando mi corazón, el resto estaba muerto.

La belleza de Asgard ni siquiera podía ayudarme a superar mi dolor, aunque pasaba horas en los jardines donde antes solía verlo estudiar su magia, solo hacía que mi herida se abriera aún más.

Las noches se habían convertido en mi peor pesadilla, ya no dormía, ya no me quedaba en mi antigua habitación, donde tantas veces lo había visto espiándome. Mi vida se había convertido en un infierno, rodeado de mentiras y soledad.

Y la muerte para nosotros, era inalcanzable. Sí, había incluso llegado a pensar en quitarme la vida, acto de cobardía, para muchos, pero era la única forma que encontraba para terminar el dolor. Desafortunadamente me di cuenta de que no podía, de que ya había dado todo por él, y él no merecía tener mi vida. Eso era lo único que me quedaba, ahora solo debía aprender a no tener miedo, aprender a enfrentarme a la vida, a seguir adelante. Después de todo era una guerrera, pero me había vuelto tan cobarde.

Con los días me volví más fría, me alejé de todo, porque todo me lo recordaba a él, dejar a alguien es la más horrible de las decisiones, pero cuando el destino así lo quiere, no se puede jugar en contra, y yo ya había desobedecido al destino una vez, ya era tiempo de enfrentarlo realmente y aceptarlo.

No volví nunca más mis ojos a Midgard, no volví a pisar la Tierra, ni a preguntarle a mi hermano, que era lo que sucedía allí, para mi ese lugar ahora, era solo el sitio donde había recibido una verdad falsa, un amor que nunca existió, había recibido una burla en mi rostro, una carcajada, una mentira más, otro engaño perfecto. Porque él era perfecto en varias cosas, pero en engañar, era una maestro.

Él había sido todo y a la misma vez nada, él había fingido amarme, y a la vez se burlaba de mis sentimientos en mi propia cara.

Tenía razón cuando decía que no era su culpa por mentir, era nuestra por creerle, y era mi culpa por caer en su mentira. Había sido una tonta durante años, y me odiaba por eso, irónico no podía odiarlo a él, porque una parte de mí quería aferrarse a una mentira aún peor, quería creer que él me amaba como lo había dicho tantas veces, quería creer que era una pesadilla, quería creer que yo era todo en su vida, cuando en realidad yo no era nada, yo jamás había sido nada más que un trofeo robado a su propio hermano.

Con el correr del tiempo, dicen que el tiempo borra todo, tal vez ahí comenzaré a vivir de nuevo, si es que algún día podré olvidarlo… por ahora solo me quedaba esperar, e intentar sobrevivir.


	16. Chapter 16

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

_**N/A: Capitulo relatado por Loki.**_

**Capitulo 16: El Fin acaba de comenzar.**

"¡MALDICIÓN!" –grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras creaba una bola de energía que hacía explotar la pared de la casa donde estaba viviendo.

"Loki cálmate…" –escuché la voz de Lorelei detrás de mí, se notaba asustada.

"¿Qué me calme? ¿Qué me calme, dices? Acabo de perder a mi esposa por tú culpa ¡zorra! y tú me pides que me calme." –me giré para verla, en mi rostro no había un índice de bondad o cariño, estaba todo el odio reflejado en mis ojos.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás. "Loki… no es mi culpa que tú me prefieras a mí, por sobre ella."

"¡Yo no te prefiero! Tú nunca entendiste lo que era ser utilizada por alguien para obtener algo a cambio. Tú vida Lorelei no me importa en lo más mínimo, tus sentimientos hacía mí, son nada para mí, no me importa lo que pase contigo, no me importa lo que quieras creer, yo te he usado toda mi vida." –le grité más frustrado que nunca.

"Aún así la perdiste, y solo me tienes a mí. Es obvio que ella jamás estuvo interesada en ti realmente." –susurró ella con aquel tono de voz despreciable. "Vaya zorra resultó ser."

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, me acerqué a ella, con toda la postura amenazadora que tenía, debido al odio y la frustración que estaba sintiendo y la tomé por el cuello arrinconándola contra una pared. "Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a hablar así sobre Sif."

Ella tembló dentro de mi mano. "Loki… enfréntalo, es una maldita zorra, yo soy lo único bueno para ti."

Una persona que esta dolorida, y no puede controlarse, es realmente peligroso y más aún si alguien la provoca. "Te dije que no… dijeras eso… sobre ella." –comencé a asfixiarla con fuerza.

"Me… me lastimas… eres un… maldito monstro." –se quejó ella débilmente y escucharla decir esas palabras me hizo sonreír, una sonrisa envenenada, llena de odio, completamente perversa.

"¿Te lastimo, querida?" –pregunté socarronamente, manteniendo esa sonrisa perversa. "El dolor terminará pronto." –y sin poder detenerme la ahorqué matándola de esa forma.

Pero esa pequeña e insignificante muerte no llenaba el vacío que sentía. Había perdido a Sif, la única mujer que lograba controlarme, la única persona que lograba darme lo que yo necesitaba y yo como un estúpido la había lastimado, aunque no apropósito.

El odio ciego que estaba sintiendo iba mucho más allá de lo que jamás había sentido antes. Dejé que el cuerpo inerte de Lorelei cayera al piso, y abandoné la casa incendiándola por completo.

Saliendo del medio del fuego, mi etapa de destrucción no terminó allí, la furia que sentía, el dolor que recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo fue demostrado mientras aniquilaba todo a mi paso.

Edificios, coches, mortales, todo lo que se interponía en mi camino era cruelmente aniquilado y aún así nada era suficiente. Nada llenaría el vacío que Sif había dejado, mi reina… mi Sif… la había perdido para siempre por ser un idiota.

Aprendí rápido que el grito desesperado de los mortales al ser atacados o heridos o agonizando por la muerte sonaba como música para mis oídos, y continué destruyéndolos aunque eso no me calmaba por completo, saciaba un poco el deseo de devorarlo todo, de consumir Midgard en la más grande desolación.

No faltó mucho tiempo para que alguien viniera a intentar detenerme, y por supuesto el viejo estúpido de Odin, había enviado a su primogénito, Thor.

"¡Detente hermano!" –exigió él en el preciso momento que el Bifrost se cerraba en el cielo.

Yo me giré, la sonrisa perversa dibujada en mis labios y una mirada de alguien que había perdido la cordura. "Oh el poderoso Thor ha venido a salvar a los mortales. Ahórrate el discurso hermano, Midgard verá su último día hoy."

"No lograrás que Sif te perdone si haces esto, hermano. Deja Midgard no tiene la culpa de que tú no hayas sido el suficiente hombre como para poner límites, y entregarte a una sola mujer." –replicó él.

Eso me enfureció aún más, el estúpido de Thor no tenía idea de nada. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo ataqué y como era de esperar él hizo lo mismo.

"Hermano, detente, no ganaras nada matando inocentes." –exigió él a modo de orden y de pedido amistoso.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta Thor, no me importa la vida de estas criaturas." –respondí mientras lo atacaba.

"Te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas, Loki detente." –exigió él defendiéndose.

"¡YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO!" –grité furioso golpeándolo por un última vez y me alejé del lugar.

Estaba agitado, debido a la pelea, debido a la adrenalina que me mantenía de esta forma, tan enojado.

Aparecí en una montaña de nieve, uno de los pocos lugares donde podía realmente calmarme, el lugar donde ella me había venido a buscar la tarde que se convirtió en mi esposa, ahora no era nada más que una maldita montaña de hielo, el hielo que devoraba mi corazón.

Fue allí que llamé a dos de mis hijos, Jörmungandr la serpiente de Midgard, y Fenrir, era momento de iniciar lo que había deseado hacer tanto tiempo atrás.

Luego de que ellos acudieran a mi llamado el plan comenzó y Hel no dudó en unirse a sus hermanos incluso cuando yo no la había llamado.

Observando maravillado como mis hijos cumplían con el destino de Midgard, escuché la voz de Thor detrás de mí. "Termina con esto hermano." –ordenó.

Sonriendo burlonamente lo miré. "Por supuesto hermano, en pocas horas no habrá nada de Midgard que a ti te interese tanto. Por cierto, mis condolencias por la futura muerte de la mortal Jane Foster."

"Loki, termina con esto, ¿no lo ves? No lograrás nada, Sif no te perdonará por lo que harás." –intentó persuadirme al nombrarla.

"Sif ya no me perdonará por nada, inicie el Ragnarok o no." –le respondí y volví mi atención hacia Jörmungandr. Fenrir y Hel ya se conducían hacia Vígríðr el campo de batalla donde se llevaría a cabo la guerra. Allí se encontrarían con el ejército de Jotun, y esperarían a que Odin y su ejército de Æsir y Einherjer llegaran para por fin comenzar la batalla.

"Una vez iniciado el Ragnarok, no hay forma de detenerlo hermano, así que te aconsejo regreses con el viejo de Odin, y te prepares para la guerra, presiento que los mares consumirán Midgard pronto." –le previne con un tono de burla, pero igualmente serio.

"Defenderé Asgard de ti, cueste lo que cueste." –anunció antes de ser llevado de regreso.

"Asgard pronto estará en buenas manos." –anuncié al tiempo que desaparecía de la montaña, para llegar al Vígríðr.

Era el momento, el final había comenzado.


	17. Chapter 17

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

**Capitulo 17: Ruidos de Batalla.**

Desperté esa mañana, envuelta en mis sabanas, con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, casi podía sentir los brazos de Loki alrededor de mí, pero obviamente y para mi tristeza, él estaba demasiado lejos.

Suspiré abriendo los ojos, que horrible era sentir su aroma e incluso su cuerpo a mi lado, y cuando despierto me doy cuenta de que estoy sola, y que era solo mi imaginación burlándose de mí. Como si necesitara de algo más.

De pronto algo me sorprendió, que me hizo sentarme en la cama de inmediato, en la distancia podía escuchar el poderoso ruido del Gjallarhorn el cuerno de mi hermano. Algo había pasado en Midgard…

"La guerra." –susurré levantándome lo más rápido que pude. "Loki inició el Ragnarok." –seguí hablando mientras me vestía la armadura.

Inmediatamente después podía escuchar el ruido metálico de las armaduras y de las botas mientras los guardias que las usaban corrían de un lado al otro por el pasillo para alertar al rey sobre los acontecimientos.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación cuando terminé de prepararme, y me uní a un grupo de guardias, no me había dado cuenta de que Fandral se acercaba a mí.

"Sif ¿qué es todo este escándalo? ¿Qué sucede?" –me preguntó preocupado pero con el rostro aún cansado, sin duda se había desvelado con alguna mujer.

"Es Loki…" –comencé mientras seguía caminando. "Ha iniciado el Ragnarok, prepárate para luchar." –continué mientras caminaba detrás de un grupo de guerreros.

"¿El Ragnarok?" –preguntó él incrédulo. "Eso no es más que un cuento."

"No Fandral, créeme, yo sé de lo que hablo, Loki me había advertido sobre esto, pero no sabía que estábamos tan cerca." –le expliqué rápidamente.

En ese momento Thor se acercó a nosotros. "Tenemos que prepararnos amigos, Loki ya envió el ejército a Vígríðr."

"Esto no suena bien." –murmuré podía imaginarme la razón por la cual Loki había comenzado con el Ragnarok ahora.

"Pues vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo." –se apresuró Fandral y salió corriendo para buscar sus cosas.

Thor me tomó de una mano. "Sé que aún lo amas y que todavía estas casada con él, entenderé si no quieres luchar en su contra."

Apreté su mano. "Thor, ustedes siempre han sido mi familia, Loki solo se burló de mí, no debería sentir nada por él, más que odio."

Él asintió y besó mi mano. "Cuidaré de ti, todo lo que pueda, no quiero verte herida mi Lady."

Sonreí ante el beso. "Gracias amigo."

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "No agradezcas Lady Sif."

Aún sonriendo lo vi alejarse, mi corazón sangró un poco más al darme cuenta que me enfrentaría a Loki en la batalla, y que probablemente uno de los dos moriría. Intentaría no tener que luchar contra él de esa forma podría evitar sufrir más.

El ejército se movilizó rápidamente y en pocas horas llegamos al campo de batalla.

Allí al lado de Hrym, el gigante de hielo a cargo del ejército que venía desde Jotunheim, estaba Loki, y a su derecha Amora, me sorprendió no ver a Lorelei entre los demás, pero probablemente ella estaría más atrás.

Odin se adelantó. "Loki, termina con esto."

Loki rió y la risa se escuchó siniestra. "Es tarde para eso padre, es hora de que Asgard obtenga al verdadero heredero."

"Solo lo intentarás." –anunció Odin.

En ese momento Amora movió su mano y nos cubrió a todos en un manto de oscuridad, y cuando la luz regresó el cuerpo de Odin yacía muerto en el campo de batalla. Todos miramos horrorizados lo que había sucedido.

"¡Por Asgard!" –gritó Thor empuñando su martillo, y dando comienzo a la batalla. Mientras tanto Midgard caía sofocada por las gigantes inundaciones y los otros reinos la seguían, excepto aquellos que estaban aquí luchando en nuestra contra.

No me sorprendió tener que luchar en contra de Amora, fue casi como una danza de batalla, ambas éramos buenas aunque ella no era tan buena como yo. De todas formas logré clavarle mi espada en medio del pecho y murió sin dudas.

Loki me miró en ese momento y corrió para pelear contra mí.

"Sabía que lo intentarías." –le dije mientras lo golpeaba con el filo de mi espada en el rostro.

Él se llevó una mano al rostro para tocar su propia sangre y contrarrestó mi ataque golpeándome con fuerza. No me lanzó al piso, simplemente unos metros lejos de él, pero volví corriendo para atacarlo de nuevo.

De pronto y para mi sorpresa todo nuevamente se volvió oscuridad y Loki desapareció de mi vista.

Cuando la luz regresó Thor estaba muerto al lado de Loki quién sostenía la lanza que lo había matado. La guerra había terminado, o al menos esta primer batalla.

Inmediatamente más tarde Loki se nombró rey de Asgard y nos obligó a que juráramos lealtad a él. De los tres guerreros solo Volstagg había sobrevivido, del ejército de los gigantes de hielo quedaban muy pocos. La serpiente de Midgard y Fenrir habían muerto también.

Las lagrimas derramadas no eran suficientes para llorar a nuestros muertos, pero Loki no nos dio oportunidad. Enseguida que nos rendimos ante él, obligó a que todos fueran prisioneros al menos por esa noche, todos excepto yo.

Mientras los guardias del ejército de los gigantes se llevaban al resto de los asgardianos, Loki se acercó a mí.

"Tú eres mi más preciado trofeo." –anunció manteniendo una sonrisa de triunfo.

"¡No! No seré nada de ti, ya no más ya me lastimaste mucho." –repliqué enfadada.

Él sonrió. "Aún estás casada conmigo, mi querida Sif, supongo que no serías tan tonta como para hacer enojar al nuevo rey de Asgar, tú rey." –amenazó susurrando en mi oído.

"Loki, aún puedo matarte aquí y ahora." –le recordé mirándolo con frialdad.

"No tendrías el valor de verme muerto, no podrías vivir sin mí, de la misma forma en que yo no puedo vivir sin ti." –y tras decir eso me besó.

Intenté separarme de él, pero sin éxito ninguno, y él nos hizo aparecer a los dos en su habitación. "Voy a redecorar luego que tome lo que me pertenece."

"Loki…" –lo miré regañándolo.

"¿Dime amor mío?" –sonrió mientras comenzaba a quitarse la armadura.

"No deberías hacer esto." –le recordé.

Él sonrió y se acercó a mí arrinconándome contra la pared con suavidad. "Sif, eres mía, mía para siempre. Ya no hay nadie que pueda salvarte."

El corazón se me agitó y contuve la respiración mientras observaba sus malignos ojos verdes devorándome con la mirada.


	18. Chapter 18

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

**Capitulo 18: Maestro.**

Caminé en la habitación sigilosamente, era muy temprano en la mañana y el reino estaba completamente dormido, no había ruidos de ninguna especie, solo el sonido mágico del silencio.

Me encantaba caminar durante las noches en el palacio, pero esta vez me había despertado durante el amanecer para hacer mi caminata diaria, la que solía hacer durante las noches.

Sigilosamente abrí la puerta de oro de la habitación del rey de Asgard, Loki dormía bajo las sabanas de seda, parecía un angelito. Con el mismo sigilo cerré la puerta intentando no hacer ruido, Loki no sabía que yo me había levantado pues de otra forma me hubiera impedido salir. Los Asgardianos no estaban muy felices por lo que había sucedido con Odin, y aún odiaban a su nuevo rey, y casi podrían odiarme a mí. Sino fuera porque yo nunca había sido una enemiga, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes para mí. Todos me respetaban por mi pasado como guerrera, y muchos me amaban, aunque lógicamente extrañaban a Firgga. Principalmente porque Frigga era la diosa de la fidelidad y el hogar, y yo era la diosa de la Guerra, ellos creían que las Guerras en Asgard serían constantes, lo cual ya no era verdad. Loki por fin tenía lo que él quería no había necesidad de hacer más guerras, pero aún así se protegía de los asgardianos y por esa razón no me dejaba andar sola por el castillo.

Cerré la puerta y antes de girarme para regresar a la cama, sentí un par de brazos sujetarme por la cintura, y su inconfundible voz en mi oído. "Mi reina, te he dicho que no camines sola por el palacio." –había un tono de molestia en su voz aunque no estaba realmente enojado.

Sonreí sosteniendo sus manos. "No puedes prohibirme que lo haga, cuando sabes que me gusta."

Él me besó el cuello. "No quiero que te suceda nada mi reina, no deberías andar sola, ya te lo he pedido que lleves un guardia contigo."

Sonriendo me giré en sus brazos para mirarlo. "Loki, aún puedo empuñar una espada."

"Sabes que mataría al que se atreva a intentar lastimarte." –anunció seriamente apretándome contra él.

"No quiero ver más muertes Loki." –susurré.

Sus brazos se apretaron más contra mi cintura. "¿Aún lo extrañas?" –exigió saber serio.

Asentí en silencio, era de Thor de quién hablábamos, desde su muerte yo lo había extrañado mucho y Loki odiaba saber eso.

"Enfréntalo, él no volverá." –anunció fríamente soltándome y volviendo a la cama.

"Loki…" –susurré caminando hacia él. "No quiero que te enojes conmigo por esa tontería, es solo que crecimos juntos y era mi amigo."

Él se encogió de hombros sin ganas de hablar y yo me senté sobre sus piernas abrazándolo. "Te amo mi rey." –susurré rozando sus labios con los míos.

Sus manos subieron por mis piernas hasta mi cintura apretándome despacio mientras hacia ese recorrido, y sus labios se unieron a los míos con deseo casi desesperación. Lo abracé con más fuerza al sentir sus caricias y correspondí aquel beso apasionado.

"Te amo mi reina." –susurró él apretándome contra su cuerpo y volvió a besarme con deseo, un beso que yo correspondí enseguida.

En pocos segundos sentí sus manos sobre mi ropa quitándola despacio y yo dejé que lo hiciera, mientras mis manos quitaban su propia ropa. Nuestros labios no se separaron ni un segundo al tiempo que nuestras ágiles manos redescubrían la piel de nuestros cuerpos. Un leve suspiro de sus labios me erizó la piel, y segundos más tarde la cama era nuestro campo de batalla.

Hacía rato que Loki estaba acariciando mi cabello cuando me desperté enredada en las sabanas y en parte de su cuerpo, él beso mi mejilla al verme despertar y susurró levemente. "Eres perfecta."

Sonreí y lo abracé. "Eres un buen mentiroso." –susurré.

Aún acariciando mi cabello río suavemente. "Tú no te quedas atrás."

Le besé el cuello sonriendo. "Aprendí del maestro."

Él levantó mi barbilla para mirarme a los ojos. "Y fuiste una buena aprendiz, te amo más por eso."

Lo besé al tener sus labios tan cerca. "Gracias maestro." –brome.

Riendo me apretó más a su cuerpo. "Tenía miedo que no tuvieras oportunidad de hacer tu parte, pero me agradó cuando lo hiciste, me tuve que contener para no reírme por la cara de asombro que hiciste luego."

"¿Estás orgulloso de mi desempeño?" –pregunté mientras me abrazaba a él aún más.

"Muy orgulloso de ti, fuiste excelente." –me besó la frente. "Gracias a ti mi reina, los dos estamos aquí ahora."

"No mi amor el crédito es todo tuyo, tú lo hiciste posible." –me acerqué a besar sus labios.

"Entonces mejor digamos que fue un trabajo en equipo." –me besó con fuerza y luego besó mi frente. "Amaría quedarme contigo todo el tiempo del mundo en la cama pero debo ir a cumplir con mis funciones como rey."

Asentí sonriendo. "Ve, ya me uniré a ti en un rato."

Volvió a besarme la frente. "Tú descansa mi Sif."

"Lo haré, pero luego me uniré a ti, quiero estar a tu lado." –me quejé porque no me gustaba quedarme en la cama sin él.

"Te esperaré entonces mi amor." –comenzó a vestirse y luego se alejó no sin antes besarme el cabello. "Me encanta verte así."

Sonriendo me burlé. "¿Te gusta verme desnuda y envuelta en las sabanas?"

"Sí, y en mi cama." –me besó los labios y por fin se fue hacia la sala del trono.

Sonriendo me giré en la cama y tras unos minutos así, decidí levantarme. Me vestí rápidamente y caminé hacia la habitación del trono. Loki estaba allí sentado, esperando noticias seguramente, pues había habido más disturbios entre el resto de los asgardianos, quienes estaban en nuestra contra, y quienes estaban a favor.

Despacio me acerqué por detrás del trono y acaricié el posa brazos de oro donde él tenía su brazo descansando, apenas rosé su brazo y él se sobresaltó. Me miró rápidamente y la expresión de sorpresa desapareció.

"Me asustaste, te estás volviendo tan sigilosa como yo." –mencionó al tiempo que tomaba mi mano.

Sonreí. "Estoy aprendiendo rápido, maestro."

Me obligó a caminar alrededor y dejando el cetro al lado del trono me sentó en sus piernas. "Necesito que tengas un trono propio." –susurró en mi oído.

Sonriendo le acaricié la cintura. "Me gusta más este."

"Es mío." –anunció con tono celoso.

"¿No lo compartirías conmigo?" –pregunté sonriendo con cariño.

"Tal vez." –replicó con tono misterioso mientras me acercaba a si mismo para besarme.

Lo besé de nuevo y lo abracé recostando mi rostro sobre su hombro. "¿Alguna noticia sobre los disturbios?"

Sentí como se tensaba debajo de mí. "Ninguna. Estoy cansado de sus idioteces."

Le acaricié una mejilla. "Te dije cariño que los primeros años no serán fáciles."

"Al menos te tengo a ti." –susurró con los ojos cerrados cuando le acaricié el rostro.

Le besé la mejilla y susurré. "Y para siempre me tendrás a tu lado mi rey."

Me abrazó más contra su cuerpo y me besó la mejilla, luego se quitó el casco y lo colocó sobre mi cabeza. "Te queda bien mi reina Sif."

Riendo lo miré con picardía. "¿Acaso quieres que me convierta en Lady Loki?"

Rió a carcajadas y me besó. "Pues sí cada día te pareces más a mí, me estoy asustando, pero sí serás la versión femenina de mí." –volvió a besarme y luego quitó su casco de mi cabeza y se lo puso a él mismo.

Riendo le acaricié el rostro. "Te amo Loki."

Él me acercó para besarme nuevamente, cuando ambos escuchamos un ruido y las puertas de la habitación se abrieron. Los dos nos sorprendimos al ver a Lorelei aún viva.

Ella entró sonriendo. "¿No has aprendido que los asgardianos no morimos tan fácil como los mortales?"

Me levanté de las piernas de Loki en actitud defensiva y ella río. "No lo quiero guerrera o debería decir mi reina." –se burló al mencionar las últimas palabras. "Puedes disfrutar de tu esposo mientras lo tengas… oh espera un segundo, él seguirá con vida, pero no tú."

Loki se levantó del trono de inmediato con el cetro en la mano y camino hacia mí. "Vete ahora mismo Lorelei si sabes lo que te conviene." –me defendió.

"Loki, Loki, Loki, tú me lastimaste demasiado, eres un maldito traidor que no merece lo que tiene. Y lo perderás todo, pero primero empieza a perder a tu esposa." –y diciendo esto chasqueó sus dedos.

Miré a Loki y él me miró a mí esperando que algo sucediera pues obviamente ella había hecho un hechizo. De inmediato mi visibilidad se torno oscura lentamente y caí al piso.

"¡Sif!" –gritó Loki desesperado y corrió hacia mí.

Lo miré a los ojos, y por un segundo lo vi a él en mí, luego todo se tornó oscuridad.


	19. Chapter 19

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

_**N/A: Capitulo relatado por Loki.**_

**Capitulo 19: Lady Loki.**

Desperté rápidamente como si alguien me hubiera tirado un cubo de agua helada en el cuerpo y lo primero que pensé fue en ella. "Sif." Aún tenía la imagen de Lorelei en mi cabeza cuando hizo el hechizo, no lo reconocí en ese momento, por lo tanto no estaba muy seguro de poder revertirlo. "Voy a matarla esta vez como lo desea." Pensé mientras me llenaba de furia. Ella no tenía derecho a involucrarse en mi vida nunca más debía aprenderlo, y sino podía pues moriría como debía haberlo hecho en el pasado. Ya tenía suficiente con los malditos asgardianos que me odiaban por haber asesinado al estúpido de Odin y Thor. Si ellos supieran la verdad jamás harían tanto escándalo, pero el pueblo es inocente en los asuntos de la guerra y es mejor que nunca sepan lo que pasó en esa batalla.

"Sif." –pensé de nuevo, o eso creí, pues al abrir los ojos me encontré con una de las doncellas de mi esposa y parecía hablarme. Saliendo de mi estado semi inconsciente presté más atención.

"Lady Sif, ¿cómo se encuentra?" –preguntó la joven mirándome, y entonces lo comprendí, la maldita perra nos había hecho cambiar de cuerpo y ahora yo estaba dentro del cuerpo de mi esposa, pero… ¿ella estaría en el mío?

No me sorprendió que mi voz sonara en realidad como la voz de ella, tan dulce. "¿Dónde estoy… está Loki?" –pregunté aunque me sonó extraño tener que preguntar por mi mismo.

La mujer palideció y balbuceó por unos instantes. "Será mejor que descanse, mi Lady." –anunció sin ningún deseo de hablar.

"¡No!" –grité de inmediato, intentando levantarme de la cama, era extraño sin duda estar dentro del cuerpo de una mujer, aunque yo estuviera acostumbrado a cambiar de formas, muchas veces, era el cuerpo de mi esposa donde me encontraba, era diferente, ella no estaba donde ella debía estar. "Niña, dime ya mismo donde está mi esposo."

Bajando la cabeza anunció. "En la habitación de curaciones, aún no despierta mi reina."

"Sif." –susurré sin prestarle atención a la mirada confundida de la joven, y salí corriendo hacia la habitación.

Experiencias extrañas se sienten al ver tu cuerpo recostado en una cama, mientras tú mismo estás en otro cuerpo. Me acerqué a mi cuerpo y lo observé detenidamente, las funciones físicas estaban normales, pero disminuyendo gradualmente, entonces comprendí que Sif no estaba allí, de lo contrario mi cuerpo no presentaría ese desgaste.

Si mi cuerpo dejaba de funcionar yo no tendría cuerpo al que regresar, por lo tanto hechicé la habitación para que todo se mantuviera sin cambios afectados por el tiempo.

Un guardia me vio hacer el hechizo y se acercó a mí. "Sin duda mi reina se está especializando mucho en la magia."

"Idiota." –exclamé sin recordar donde me encontraba, pero no podía actuar como ella, jamás podría ser tan dulce. "Escúcheme guardia, Sif y yo hemos sufrido un ataque de un hechicero, al menos que encuentre a Lorelei ahora mismo no podré revertir la situación. Mi esposa desapareció de este cuerpo y necesito encontrarla antes de que sea tarde. Y no haga ningún comentario, si yo soy Loki."

Era obvio que el guardia no iba a creer en mi, por lo tanto hice aparecer un espejo mágico que mostraba el verdadero rostro de las personas. "Observe." –me acerqué a él para que fuera capaz de ver mi reflejo en el.

"¡Por los dioses!" –exclamó al notarlo. "¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?"

"Es una larga historia, ahora di que el rey no está disponible para nadie, y explica lo que sucedió, te creerán y si no lo hacen veremos la forma de demostrarles quién soy yo." –le dije mientras dejaba la habitación.

"Pero mi rey…" –balbuceó él inseguro.

"¡Haga lo que le ordené!" –grité de pronto, tenía cosas más urgentes que hacer, Sif podía estar en cualquier parte de los Nueve Reinos, o peor aún, incluso podía estar en Valhalla. Y la única forma de averiguarlo era encontrando a Lorelei, pero conociéndola, ella no vendría a mí tan fácilmente.

El guardia asintió y yo seguí mi camino hacia la habitación. me cambié de ropa y luego fui a buscar a Brunilda, ella sabría algo pues como valkiria debía conocer a todos los que entraban en el Valhalla.

Brunilda hizo una reverencia. "Mi rey." –anunció, entonces ella podía verme en realidad.

"Brunilda, ¿Lady Sif ha entrado en alguna de estas puertas?" –miré alrededor, más de quinientas puertas había allí.

"No mi rey, pero si ha abandonado Asgard." –anunció ella.

"¿Sabes a donde se encuentra?" –pregunté impaciente pero manteniendo la calma.

Ella pensó unos instantes, pero no supo que responder. "Lo siento mi rey, pero no puedo verla."

Un pequeño gruñido escapó de mis labios, la frustración estaba alcanzado su punto máximo poco a poco. Era momento de buscar a la hechicera responsable por esto. Sif no podía morir, y definitivamente yo no podía vivir en su cuerpo.

Regresé al palacio y mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de descanso, pude ver a Lorelei sentada en el trono.

Me acerqué a ella inmediatamente. "No tienes ninguna vergüenza en atacar a tu rey y luego sentarse en su trono. Lorelei estas en grave peligro."

Ella sonrió aún disfrutando del lugar donde estaba sentada. "¿No crees que me veo bien aquí? Es tan cómodo, ahora entiendo porque le gusta tanto Lady Loki." –anunció burlándose.

Obvié cualquiera de sus comentarios. "¿Dónde está Sif?" –exigí saber de inmediato.

Ella río. "Oh pronto estará donde debe estar, muerta."

"¿De qué te sirve asesinarla si yo estoy en su cuerpo?" –pregunté con ironía.

Riendo ella se levantó del trono y caminó hacía mí. "Al menos así, ni ella ni yo podemos tenerte, es justo ¿no crees?"

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en mis labios. "Más que justo diría querida Lorelei, que has perdido la cabeza. Ahora dime, ¿dónde está mi esposa?"

Riendo comenzó a irse. "No creo que deba, no recibo nada a cambio."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" –pregunté resignado, necesitaba a Sif conmigo, daría cualquier cosa por ella.

"Quiero el trono de Asgard." –anunció ella.

No pude evitar reírme. "Jamás podrías ser reina de este lugar Lorelei, primero porque para eso necesitas casarte conmigo, y eso jamás sucederá. Y segundo yo no tengo intenciones de morir, así que olvídalo."

"Entonces disfruta de tu nuevo cuerpo." –anunció y comenzó a retirarse.

La agarré de un brazo antes de que abandonara la habitación. "Habla ahora, antes de que acabe con tu vida, ¿dónde está Sif?"

Con aquella sonrisita de burla respondió. "En Midgard, pero no te diré donde, buena suerte encontrándola."

"Al menos es algo." –susurré soltando el brazo de la hechicera y ella abandonó la habitación.

Midgard, siempre terminaba en ese reino de mortales, pero debía ir por ella, debía encontrar a mi Sif, no podía permitir que viviera en el cuerpo de un mortal, no ella, no mi reina.

Inmediatamente después tomé mis cosas y me fui al Bifrost, Heimdall todavía estaba allí, no había sido asesinado pues había jurado lealtad a los nuevos reyes, de hecho era leal solamente a Sif, no a mí, pero eso era algo. "Heimdall, abre el puente, necesito ir a Midgard."

Por supuesto Heimdall sabía lo que había pasado con nosotros pues lo había visto. "Loki, busca en los hospitales." –anunció él y luego se dirigió a abrir el puente.

"Gracias." –le dije incluso sorprendido por mis propias palabras, jamás hubiera pensado que él podría darme alguna pista, pero claro él quería que yo encontrara a su hermana y eso era lo que iba a hacer.


	20. Chapter 20

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

_**Agradecimientos a todas esas personas que siguen ahí, con especial énfasis en dos de ellos, ellos saben quienes son.**_

_**N/A: Capitulo relatado por Loki.**_

**Capitulo 20: Despedidas.**

Llegué a Midgard y de inmediato fui al hospital más cercano, no podía preguntar por ella, pues era obvio que ella estaría dentro de otro cuerpo, por lo tanto, me teletransporte dentro de cada habitación buscando el verdadero rostro de Sif. Pero no lo encontré, hospitales en Midgard había demasiados, esto sería una locura, jamás podría encontrarla rápidamente antes de que algo sucediera con ella.

De todas formas no me rendiría, buscaría en cada rincón de Midgard hasta encontrarla y llevarla a casa donde debía estar. Maldije a Lorelei, sabía que al regresar a Asgard ella moriría por fin, no iba a fallar, no quería que nada interviniera entre Sif y yo, nada o nadie, y cualquiera que se atreviera a intentarlo moriría en el intento.

Caminando hacia otro hospital pensaba en eso, estaba harto de las miradas de estos mortales, pero no tenía tiempo para matarlos ahora estaba en algo mucho más importante.

Entré en el segundo hospital de la ciudad, se complicaría aún más si tenía que viajar a cada ciudad de este maldito lugar para encontrarla, pero lo haría a pesar de todo. Me dirigí hacia las habitaciones cuando fui interceptado por la mortal Jane Foster, uno de los tantos amores de Thor.

"¿Sif?" –me preguntó mientras caminaba hacia mí. "¿Qué ha sucedido con Thor?"

No pude evitar la sonrisa burlona. "Thor está muerto, lamento que no te hayas enterado mortal. Necesito que me hagas un favor ya que te has tomado la molestia de interceptarme."

Ella me miró confundida, era obvio que mis palabras no eran las que Sif solía usar. "No sabía nada, lo siento mucho." –anunció ella. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Sif?"

"Empecemos por aclarar algo, no soy Sif, soy…" –no podía decirle que era yo quién estaba dentro del cuerpo de mi esposa. "Soy Lady Loki, ahora necesito que me ayudes a buscar a alguien."

Ella redujo los ojos mirándome con sospecha, mientras reaccionaba ante mis palabras. "¿Lady Loki?" –preguntó confundida.

Asentí harto de esta pérdida de tiempo. "Sí mortal, es una larga historia, soy Loki en el cuerpo de Sif, ¿podemos dejar de hablar sobre esto? Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Sif." –hice aparecer el espejo mágico que podía mostrar los verdaderos rostros de las personas. "Aparecerá su verdadero reflejo aquí, si la encuentras me avisas de inmediato."

La mortal asintió aunque seguía confundida pero no le presté atención y subí hacia las habitaciones para hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

Poco rato más tarde había revisado dos pisos del hospital sin éxito ninguno. Me senté en una de las sillas que había en los pasillos agarrándome la cabeza. "¿Dónde estás Sif?" –murmuré agotado. Aún me quedaba otro piso más para revisar y muchos otros hospitales en todo Midgard, no sería nada fácil, y no tenía demasiado tiempo.

Me quedé en silencio con la cabeza aún entre mis manos, pensando intentando imaginarme donde podía estar, decidí que lo mejor sería hacer que mis copias recorrieran el resto del hospital cuando de pronto escuché pasos y la voz de la mortal Jane.

"¡Loki! Creo que la encontré, pero esto no va a gustarte." –me informó mientras corría hacia mí.

Casi salté de la silla al levantarme. "¿Dónde está? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Sigueme." –se detuvo y comenzó a caminar por el mismo lugar por donde había venido. "Esta en el cuerpo de la señora Chambers y ella está muy enferma, le quedan pocos días de vida."

"Maldición" –murmuré para mí mientras caminaba rápidamente al lado de la mortal. "Necesito encontrar una forma de revertir esta situación. Necesito llevarla a Asgard."

La mortal me miró y suspiró. "No puede llevarla, no creo que resista un viaje así."

Desafortunadamente ella tenía razón, pero yo no podía traer mi cuerpo hasta aquí, el hechizo que lo protegía se rompería y podría perderlo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de ponernos a los tres en la misma habitación para generar los cambios o sino perdería a Sif para siempre.

"Debo hacer algo." –murmuré caminando rápidamente.

Jane se detuvo frente a una habitación y abrió la puerta. Yo caminé sin esperar a que ella me permitiera hacerlo. La mujer en la cama era una anciana, que se notaba estaba muy enferma y le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida. Suspiré, en ella estaba Sif, pude verla de inmediato.

Caminé hacia la cama y me senté a su lado. "Señora Chambers ¿me escucha?"

La mujer abrió los ojos y me miró. "¿Quién eres señorita?"

Sentí un dolor en el pecho, algo que jamás había sentido pero que Sif solía sentir siempre que le sucedía algo, como angustia o algo así. Sin decirle nada le acaricié el rostro a la mujer pronunciando un hechizo que haría que Sif apareciera para poder hablar con ella.

"Loki." –susurró con la voz de la señora.

"Mi Sif." –susurré y le acaricié el rostro. "Debo llevarte a Asgard."

Ella negó lentamente. "No podré soportarlo."

Cerré los ojos, no podía permitir esto, no podía abandonarla allí. "Sif… por favor debes hacer el esfuerzo, por favor mi niña."

La mano de la señora se movió y acarició mi rostro. "Te amo Loki." –susurró levemente.

Comprendí lo que estaba haciendo de inmediato y la miré con desesperación. "No, no, no, no, por favor no te despidas."

"No puedo hacer otra cosa mi amor." –susurró muy débil.

"No me dejes." –susurré intentando no llorar, odiaba esto, odiaba a la mujer que había hecho esto y la furia estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo más rápido que nunca. "No me dejes Sif, por favor."

"Loki… lo siento…" –no pudo seguir hablando, su mano cayó levemente sobre la cama y su mirada quedó perdida en la nada.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mientras mis puños crujían al apretarlos con tanta fuerza que creí que los músculos se iban a romper.

Intenté tranquilizarme, pero no, eso era imposible, de todas formas me calmé lo suficiente para besar la frente de aquella mujer, y le cerré los ojos que ya no veían a nada. Lo siguiente que hice fue levantarme y salir del hospital apareciendo en la calle.

"¡Heimdall!" –grité. "¡Abre el Bifrost ahora!"

Inmediatamente regresé a Asgard y miré al hermano de la mujer que yo acababa de ver morir, por supuesto él lo había visto. No me sorprendió ver el vacío que había en sus ojos. Nos miramos y yo me dirigí al palacio.

De nuevo Lorelei estaba sentada en el trono, y había una sirvienta dándole vino. Miré a las dos mujeres, y le ordené a la sirvienta que se fuera. Por medio de la levitación le quité el cetro de oro y la golpee con un hechizo. Por supuesto ella se defendió pero yo fui lo suficientemente ágil para evitarlo y le lancé otro.

Ella se levantó del trono y siguió enfrentándose a mí, y yo correspondí cada ataque.

"¿Tanto te molestó su muerte? Que patético eres Laufeyson" –ella se burló y lanzó otro hechizo.

Evité el hechizo y la golpee con otro. "Al menos defiéndete como es debido, no quiero matarte tan fácilmente, no sería justo para vengar su muerte."

"No lograrás matarme." –anunció ella con orgullo.

Me reí fríamente e hice aparecer copias de mi mismo, las cuales la atacaron todas a la misma vez, era obvio que ella no podría protegerse de todos los ataques. Inmediatamente se encontró en el piso, sin posibilidades de escapar y mi lanza atravesó su pecho, luego le corté la cabeza y ordené a los guardias que quitaran ese cuerpo de mi vista y lo quemaran.

Volví a mi habitación y observé mi cuerpo sobre la cama, podía volver a ese cuerpo, y el cuerpo de Sif moriría, pero no, prefería vivir en su cuerpo, no podía imaginarme sin verla y aunque fuera yo y no ella, al menos podría verla de alguna forma. Dejé esa habitación y me cambié de ropa, un vestido verde que Sif tenía, uno de mis favoritos, me coloqué el casco y fui a sentarme en el trono.

"Lady Loki, ¿necesita algo?" –me preguntó un guardia.

"Que nadie me moleste, y aquellos que lo hagan, que sean ejecutados." –respondí fríamente.

Ya no tenía nada que me calmara, ya no tenía a mi lado la única persona que podía mantener al gigante de hielo que yo llevaba adentro, tranquilo. Ahora Asgard y los Nueve Reinos sabrían quién era yo en realidad.


	21. Chapter 21

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

_**Agradecimientos a todas esas personas que siguen ahí, con especial énfasis en dos de ellos, ellos saben quiénes son.**_

_**N/A: Capitulo relatado por Loki.**_

**Capitulo 21: Soledad.**

Habían pasado dos meses… dos meses en el infierno, dos meses sin Sif. Me había acostumbrado por completo a vivir en el cuerpo de ella aunque de alguna forma seguía siendo extraño, pero ya no me importaba.

Los asgardianos aprendieron a temerme, aunque no sabían lo que había pasado con Sif y conmigo, y la figura de Sif les perjudicaba pues ellos jamás la habían visto así.

Suspiré sentado en el trono, aburrido de no tener con quién hablar, arrepintiéndome de algunas cosas, como por ejemplo de no haberle dado un hijo como ella quería al menos ese niño estaría conmigo, pero supongo que sería extraño verme así. Me quité el casco y me froté la frente pensando, no podía seguir así.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y un guardia entró, hizo una reverencia y se acercó a las escalinatas del trono. "Mi Lady, hay noticias sobre los disturbios del pueblo."

Con mi cabeza apoyada en mi mano, le respondí sin deseo. "Habla guardia."

Él me miró y anunció. "Muchos dicen que atacaran el palacio hasta destruirla o derrotarla mi reina."

Era obvio que no todos sabían sobre mi verdadera condición y muchos pensaban que yo en realidad estaba enfermo y que Sif era quién gobernaba bajo el nombre de Lady Loki pues a ella solían llamarla la Pequeña Loki durante mis años en Midgard, debido a su habilidad para mentir que había aprendido de mí. El guardia al que yo le había pedido que contara lo sucedió se había guardado la noticia, para que nadie intentara nada en contra de mi verdadero cuerpo y así mantenerlo a salvo y aún con vida, por si algún día yo pretendía regresar. Ese guardia a partir de ese momento se había convertido en la única persona que mantenía cercana a mí.

"Malditos asgardianos." –murmuré ya me estaba agotando la paciencia con todos ellos, necesitaba detenerlos. Me quedé unos minutos en silencio pensando. "Envía a todos tus hombres a las fronteras del palacio y quienes intenten algo, que sean eliminados."

El guardia aceptó mi orden de inmediato y tras otra reverencia abandonó la sala. Al quedarme solo, rodeado por los dos guardias que me protegían a los lados del trono, me levanté y caminé hacia uno de los balcones a contemplar Asgard. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia el Valhalla a las quinientas puertas que había allí, pensando en ella, siempre en ella, no había un momento del día que dejara de hacerlo, la extrañaba tanto, la necesitaba tanto.

Mi mano descansó sobre el balcón y cerré los ojos pensando en la batalla, el día que me había traído hacia donde hoy estaba, había sido gracias a ella.

**Flashback:**

_Nos habíamos presentado en la batalla, Sif se encontraba al lado de Thor, no me sorprendió pues así había sido dispuesto. Todas nuestras peleas, o la mayoría de ellas habían sido una farsa inventada por ambos el mismo día que yo había escapado de la prisión donde Odin me había puesto, a partir de ese momento nos prometimos ser cómplices y acabar con ese reino para poder gobernar ambos, aunque ella no quería el trono, sabía que lo obtendría pues ella sería mi esposa no importaba como._

_Las peleas se dieron simplemente para que yo pudiera mantener a mis aliados cerca, y para que ella pudiera mantener a Thor cerca, fue un plan perfecto y nunca nadie sospecho de eso, ni siquiera el maldito portero._

_Estaba nervioso como jamás había estado en mi vida, ella debía ser quien asesinara a Odin como lo habíamos planeado, pero todo podía salir mal, alguien podía verla, y arruinaría nuestro plan. Nos miramos un segundo para no levantar sospechas, y ella puso sus ojos sobre Amora. Amora sabía nuestro plan y lo compartía. Ambas se miraron por unos minutos y Amora hechizó el campo de batalla para que se volviera oscuro como la noche. No veíamos absolutamente nada, y eso era peligroso incluso para nosotros, pero era un riesgo que debíamos tomar._

_Cuando la sombra desapareció, Odin yacía muerto en el piso y Sif, se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes del hechizo de la Encantadora. Su rostro de sorpresa y dolor fue digno de un aplauso, yo quise correr y besarla y felicitarla, pero no lo hice, no podía arruinar todo, simplemente sonreí con maldad, ella era sin dudas, muy parecida a mí._

_Inmediatamente después la batalla comenzó y aunque ella debía enfrentarse a Amora fue más una danza preparada con tiempo lo que hicieron, hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron y con un solo gesto le ordené que asesinara a la Encantadora. Y nuevamente no me falló._

_Cuando llegó el momento de asesinar a Thor, ese era mi deber, una de mis copias estaba luchando en su contra, mientras yo me concentraba para realizar el hechizo que la Encantadora había hecho, hacer que la oscuridad regresase. De esa forma maté a Thor y hice que mi copia desapareciera del lado de Sif. Vi como una lagrima caía por su mejilla, sabía que eso iba a suceder, pero aún así ella sonrió._

_Luego al terminar la guerra y vencer, ambos seguimos actuando, pues Heimdall había sobrevivido, pero nunca más a partir de ese momento volvimos a hablar sobre nuestro pacto, sobre lo que realmente había sucedido._

**Fin del flashback.**

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, gracias a ella yo era el rey de Asgard, y desgraciadamente por culpa de mi estupidez la había alejado de mí, la había asesinado, aunque no fuera por mi propia mano, yo tenía la culpa por haber fallado matando a Lorelei.

"Mi niña de porcelana." –susurré mirando una de las puertas. "Daría el trono de Asgard por tenerte a mi lado de nuevo." –pensé en esas palabras, sorprendiéndome de mi mismo, pero descubrí que era verdad, que lo dejaría todo por ella, que si tuviera la oportunidad de elegir de nuevo, sería a ella.

En este momento hubiera deseado tener a Frigga a mi lado, ella hubiera tenido las palabras exactas para decirme, para que yo me sintiera mejor, o me ayudara a soportar el dolor, pero ni siquiera ella estaba allí. Ahora sí estaba realmente solo, no tenía a nadie, los había alejado a todos.

Volví mis ojos lejos de aquellas puertas que mantenían a mi esposa encerrada y volví al trono, me senté allí pensando en la soledad que me rodeaba, deseando un milagro, aunque sabía que era imposible.

De pronto escuché ruidos de batalla, y supuse que los asgardianos habían cumplido sus amenazas, de pronto morir no sonaba tan mal. "Creo que me estoy volviendo demasiado depresivo, maldita soledad." –susurré mirando al balcón de nuevo.

"Puedo devolvértela si me cumples un pedido." –susurró una voz a mi oído.

Era Brunilda, me había asustado por un momento. "¿Hablas enserio? ¿Qué quieres a cambio?"

"Que detengas esta estúpida batalla, que seas un rey justo, y no lo que has sido hasta ahora. Ya tienes lo que quieres, ahora no hagas pagar al pueblo por los errores de tu padre." –anunció ella con voz firme.

"¿Eso es todo?" –pregunté incrédulo.

Ella asintió. "Así es, todo lo que quiero, pero si no cumples, ella volverá conmigo."

Fruncí el ceño. "La amo más de lo que crees Brunilda, no soy tan tonto para perderla dos veces."

Ella sonrió y se alejó, en ese momento sentí un fuerte peso en mis ojos y caí dormido sentado en el trono.

No recuerdo como ni cuando desperté y esta vez me encontraba en una cama, descubrí que estaba en mi propio cuerpo y eso me hizo sentir mejor, ella estaba de regreso. Salí corriendo para buscarla, y la encontré sentada en el trono, donde había dejado su cuerpo.

"Mi Sif." –me acerqué a ella subiendo aquellas escaleras rápidamente.

Sus ojos me miraron, era ella, no había dudas. "¿Quién eres?" –preguntó con esa suave voz que casi había olvidado.

"Sif… soy Loki, tu esposo." –le respondí confundido.

Ella me miró confundida y preguntó. "¿Quién es Sif?"

Maldije a la valquiria, pero ella no tenía la culpa, normalmente quienes morían, no recordaban nada al regresar a la vida. Me acerqué a ella y le tomé una mano. "Descuida, no corres peligro aquí, recordarás todo pronto, lo prometo." –besé su mano sin saber qué hacer, la tenía conmigo, viva, pero a la misma vez, la había perdido de otra forma.

¿Podría recuperarla y hacer que se enamorara de mí? no lo sabía pero tenía la eternidad para intentarlo.


	22. Chapter 22

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

_**Agradecimientos a todas esas personas que siguen ahí, con especial énfasis en dos de ellos, ellos saben quiénes son.**_

_**N/A: Capitulo relatado por Loki.**_

_**Con una especial dedicatoria para la persona que me "obliga" a seguir escribiendo. ;)**_

**Capitulo 22: ¡Maldito!**

"¿Quién es Sif?" –preguntó ella nuevamente mientras yo la acompañaba a su habitación. No iba a obligarla a dormir a mi lado si ella no recordaba quién era yo.

"Ese es tu nombre, Lady Sif." –respondí caminando a su lado. "Lamento que estés pasando por esto, mi egoísmo te obligó a volver conmigo, de cierta forma."

Su rostro se giró para verme, y preguntó. "¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Dónde estaba yo?"

Era difícil tener que explicarle que ella en realidad había muerto, y que yo prácticamente había pedido que la liberaran, aunque fue más una aceptación. La batalla contra los asgardianos seguía afuera y yo no quería preocuparme por eso en estos momentos. "Es que…" –no podía engañarla con esto. "Bueno estuviste muerta por algún tiempo, y al volver a la vida perdiste tus recuerdos."

Se me quedó mirando sorprendida pero no dijo nada y tuve miedo de haberla asustado. "¿No hay nada que recuerdes?" –insistí por las dudas.

Ella apartó sus ojos de mí y siguió caminando en silencio a mi lado. Yo no sabía qué hacer, la necesitaba tanto, pero sin un solo recuerdo era imposible. Hablaría con la valquiria luego para ver si podría hacer algo.

De pronto me dijo. "Hay algo que recuerdo… un hombre alto, rubio…"

"Maldito." –murmuré entre dientes, se acordaba de Thor, incluso muerto el idiota seguía arruinando mi vida.

Ella escuchó mi susurro, porque me miró de pronto. "¿Tú sabes quién es él?"

"Desgraciadamente." –anuncié misteriosamente, preferí no revelarle la verdad, y decidí engañarla, si lo descubría luego le explicaría por qué le mentí. "Es un traidor, que te lastimó mucho, tal vez por eso lo recuerdas."

Se encogió de hombros. "Es lindo…" –susurró. "¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?" –inquirió luego.

"Lindo" ese término me molestó infinitamente, más de lo que podía demostrarle. Cerré mis puños, no soportaba escuchar eso de ella, aunque ella no recordara nada. "Fue el que te asesinó." –declaré de inmediato llevado por la furia, no soportaba que ella pensara en él de una forma agradable.

Bajó la mirada entonces, pensando, y luego me miró. "Tú dijiste que eres mi esposo ¿verdad?"

Asentí aunque seguía enojado. "Sí, nos casamos hace un tiempo."

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo y yo me detuve a su lado, mirándola preocupado por si le pasaba algo, o por si recordaba algo. "¿Te amaba?"

Sonreí un poco. "Mucho, al menos siempre fue lo que me dijiste."

"¿Y tú a mí?" –preguntó mirándome fijamente.

"Más de lo que imaginas." –me atreví a acariciar su mejilla con cuidado. "Nunca fui bueno demostrándolo, pero siempre te he amado."

Ella se apartó un poco de mí cuando intenté acariciarle la mejilla, pero luego dejó que lo hiciera. No recordaba nada, pero lo peor de todo era que recordaba a Thor. Ese maldito seguía en su mente, cuando yo debía ser el único que ella recordara.

"Lo lamento." –respondió ella de pronto, y yo volví a prestarle atención. "Desearía recordarlo, pero al único que recuerdo es a ese hombre. ¿Tú sabes cómo se llama?"

"Thor." –respondí exasperado, odiaba esto cada vez más. "Está muerto, así que no puedes ir a verlo." –le informé fríamente.

Bajó la mirada como si estuviera entristecida por la información que acababa de darle, y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso de mi paciencia. Apreté mis puños con más fuerza, y me giré dándole la espalda, sabía en el fondo que debía llevarla a su habitación, pero no podía pensar en eso, era demasiado orgulloso como para seguir a su lado o escucharla seguir hablando de él.

Comencé a caminar entonces, en dirección a la sala del trono, no debía dejarla sola allí, seguramente se perdería, pero no podía seguir soportando hablar sobre el idiota de Thor, mientras ella no recordaba nada de mí.

Los guardias abrieron las puertas y antes de que terminara de entrar vi a la valquiria Brunilda, frente a mí, sentada en una de las escaleras, de la gran escalinata. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"La engañaste." –anunció ella. "Y me has engañado a mí. Te pedí que terminaras con la batalla ¿y qué has hecho? Nada la batalla terminó, tus guerreros han destruido la mitad de la población asgardiana."

"No me importa." –anuncié fastidiado.

"Debería." –dijo ella riéndose. "Te advertí que perderías a Lady Sif si no detenías la batalla, y acabas de perderla."

"¿De qué hablas? ¿No te la llevarás acaso?" –pregunté mirándola preocupado.

"Decidí que es mejor que aprendas que lo que tienes a tu lado es más valioso que la validez que tú le das. No volverás a engañar a una valquiria Loki Laufeyson." –dijo ella levantándose del escalón donde se encontraba sentada y se acercó a mí. "De entre las puertas del Valhalla renacerá tu más grande enemigo, aquel que siempre fue más amado que tú, aquel que tú destruiste para obtener el reino. Thor Odinson, caminará de nuevo." –era como un hechizo que solo Brunilda sabía hacer, las palabras exactas para que las puertas del Valhalla se abrieran de nuevo.

"¡NO!" –intenté detenerla en shock, pero ya era tarde, las palabras habían sido pronunciadas y en un parpadeo Thor estaba allí.

Brunilda continuó. "De los recuerdos olvidados Lady Sif, guerrera asgaridana, te cederé buena parte de tu memoria, para que seas feliz. A tu primer amor recordarás en los tiempos felices cuando el amor era verdadero."

La escuché horrorizado. "¡Detente por favor!" –exclamé en súplica.

Ella río. "Es tarde Laufeyson. Perdiste a la mujer que amabas, por haberme engañado. No juegues conmigo, yo no soy como cualquier hechicera que puedes engañar."

Thor entonces intervino. "¿Loki? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es una guerra, en tu contra.

"Si es eso lo último que recuerdas, fue lo último que viste." –repliqué molesto.

Fue en ese momento que las puertas se abrieron y Sif entró, venía molesta, obviamente había recordado toda su vida al lado de Thor, excepto cuando ellos se habían separado.

"¡Me engañaste Lacayoson!" –gritó furiosa caminado hacia mí. "No sé porqué lo hiciste, no sé qué maldad intentabas hacer, pero decir que yo estaba casada contigo, es solo de pura crueldad."

Thor la miró sorprendido. "Lady Sif… tú…"

"No" –intervine mirando al dios renacido. "Déjala que piense lo que quiera, será mejor así."

"No sé porque dijiste eso Lacayoson, pero estás muy equivocado si yo algún día me enamoro de ti, prefiero morir." –anunció ella nuevamente.

Sus palabras se clavaron en mí como dagas, y por supuesto decidí no demostrar ninguna emoción ante ello. "Por supuesto Sif, que yo jamás me enamoraría de alguien como tú. No quiero a una niña malcriada a mi lado que apenas puede sobrevivir luego de un mínimo corte de cabello."

"Maldito ya me las pagarás por eso. ¡Te odio Lacayoson, te odio!" –prometió furiosa.

"Música para mis oídos, mi querida Lady Sif." –anuncié con burla.

Thor nuevamente intervino. "Sif no sabes lo que estás diciendo, Loki y tú están enamorados."

Ella río. "No puedo creer Thor que tú también te prestes a este tipo de bromas tan horribles."

Thor me miró y yo lo ignoré por completo, estaba más herido que nunca, pero me lo merecía por ser un idiota, de todas formas el orgullo no me dejaría mostrar mi debilidad. "Vete a jugar con Thor, ya tuve demasiado de tus tonterías, niña."

"Por supuesto." –asintió aún enojada. "Vamonos Thor." –se giró y caminó lejos de la habitación.

Thor que no sabía que hacer, pues no había perdido la memoria me miró preocupado. "¿Qué quieres que le diga?"

"Síguele la corriente, acabas de escuchar, ella jamás se enamoraría de mí. Empiezo a creer que nunca lo hizo. Vete con ella Thor, es lo único que tendrás, el trono sigue siendo mío." –le dije furioso mientras caminaba hacia el trono.

"No lo quiero." –me replicó mientras caminaba hacia afuera, para encontrarse con Sif.

Con el corazón destruido me senté en el trono, lamentándome el no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido para salvar a Sif cuando fue enviada a Midgard. Lamentaba tantas cosas, pero lo que más lamentaba era haber esuchcado sus palabras.

"Maldito." –murmuré sentado en el trono mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de Thor.


	23. Chapter 23

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

_**N/A: Capitulo relatado por Loki. Con dos estrofas de la canción El Tango de Roxanne.**_

_**Con una especial dedicatoria para un buen amigo que me "obliga" a seguir escribiendo. ;)**_

_**Tuve que reformar este capítulo para poder avanzar, mil disculpas, el final esta cambiado.**_

**Capitulo 23: Los Celos te volverán LOCO.**

_Sus ojos sobre tu cara_

_Su mano sobre tu mano_

_Sus labios acariciando tu cuerpo_

_¡Es más de lo que puedo soportar!_

_Eres libre de dejarme pero_

_¡No me engañes!_

_...y por favor créeme cuando digo_

_¡Que te amo!_

Desperté en la cama solo, deseando ver su cuerpo desnudo a mi lado, pero del otro lado de la cama no había nada, solo el olor de su cuerpo se mantenía impregnado, intoxicándome con deseos que ahora no podría cumplir.

Giré en la cama, no tenía ganas de levantarme, el idiota de Thor estaba vivo de nuevo y Sif completamente enamorada de él, era una pesadilla, la peor pesadilla de mi vida. Quería quitármelos de la cabeza, no había dejado de pensar en todo lo que deberían haber hecho, seguramente Thor no se resistiría a tenerla, después de todo siempre la había amado, aunque ella me amaba a mí.

"Demonios." –susurré mientras intentaba ahogarme con la almohada, quería dejar de pensar, quería que esos pensamientos se fueran de mi cabeza, no lo soportaba más. Grité de furia, y me levanté rápidamente. "No voy a permitir esto."

Pero para mi desgracia en ese momento un guardia abrió la puerta. "Mi rey, lamento molestarlo…"

Lo interrumpí casi gritándole. "¿¡No tienes idea del respeto! Aprende a llamar a la puerta antes de meterte sin autorización. ¿¡Qué demonios quieres!

El guardia bajó la mirada aunque eso no fuera suficiente. "Lo lamento mi rey." –se inclinó en una reverencia. "Pero el pueblo ha escuchado sobre el regreso de Thor y se han escuchado rumores de que se formará un ejército para derrocarlo."

"¡Malditos!" –grité furioso, esto era lo último que quería escuchar después de todas las desgracias que habían caído en Asgard desde el día anterior. "Guardia, prepara el ejército, si debemos destruir a todos los asgardianos así será."

Los celos no me permitían pensar y parecía que todo se ponía en mi contra. Como siempre Thor era la causa de mis problemas. Si no hubiera sido por él todo marcharía perfectamente, los asgardianos ya casi se acostumbraban a mí.

"Pero… mi rey…" –balbuceó él antes de irse.

"¿¡Acaso me cuestionas, idiota!" –grité perdiendo el control.

"No, no mi rey, lo lamento." –hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación lo suficientemente rápido antes de que yo lo asesinara allí mismo por insolente.

La única persona que podría calmarme ahora… "¡NO!" –grité pensando en ella, ella no podía estar en sus brazos. "No mi Sif… no mí Sif… ella es solo mía." –murmuraba una y otra vez mientras me terminaba de vestir la armadura.

Salí de la habitación y caminé hacia la habitación del trono, furioso. Parecía que mi mente no me dejaría en paz en estos días. Seguía imaginando que Sif estaría despertando en estos momentos y que su hermosa y suave piel desnuda estaba… en sus brazos… en los brazos de mi peor enemigo. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, los dos solos en una habitación en mi propio castillo, podía verlos burlándose de mí, y no podía soportarlo.

No tenía idea de cómo volvería a mirar a Sif si llegaba a encontrármela, ni como miraría a Thor sin matarlo de nuevo. Estaba desesperado, y la guerra que parecía estar llegando no solucionaría ni mejoraría mi mal humor.

Decidí que lo mejor sería dar un paseo, intentar aclarar mi mente, dejar de pensar en su cuerpo perfecto enredado en las sabanas con ese idiota a su lado. "Maldición debería aprender a controlar mi mente mejor." –murmuré de mal humor mientras me levantaba del trono y bajaba las escaleras. Podía ir ahora mismo a la habitación de Sif y ver como estaría, pero ante la sola idea de que Thor podría estar con ella sentía nauseas y unas ganas incontrolables de matarlo cruelmente. Él no era nadie para tocar lo que era mío, porque Sif era de mi propiedad, era solamente mía.

Me alejé de aquella habitación y bajé a los jardines… no había estado allí desde el Ragnarok, y las flores y todo estaba muerto. Se notaba que faltaba la mano de Frigga cuidando de sus amados jardines. Por un segundo incluso extrañé a esa mujer que había considerado mi madre, ella jamás hubiera traicionado al idiota de Odin, ella siempre hubiera estado para él, por más estúpido que fuera.

Sacudí la cabeza, las ideas parecían ser más firmes ahora, como si al encontrarme en este lugar mi mente tenía más libertad para hacerme sufrir más. Recorrí el laberinto cuyas paredes eran de arbustos muy bien cortados, que ahora estaba amarillos por la falta de cuidado, y de pronto comencé a escuchar risas. Eran ellos, su risa era inconfundible, pero ella solo reía conmigo, en nuestra habitación cuando nadie podía vernos, cuando éramos solo ella y yo. Ahora todo eso había cambiado, ella me había cambiado por la única persona que le permitía ser un poco libre… tal vez incluso la haga más feliz de lo que yo fui capaz.

Gruñí ante esa idea y me acerqué más a las risas, caminado sigilosamente y de pronto los vi. Las risas se habían terminado y ella estaba allí, sentada en la glorieta que había en medio del laberinto, y él a su lado, una de sus manos sobre su mejilla, y la otra en su cintura, y sus labios sobre los labios de ella. No podía controlarme, el odio que sentía hacia Thor iba mucho más allá que cualquier odio que nadie nunca entendería. Formé sin pensarlo una bola de energía, y la lancé no hacía ellos pero sí a los alrededores incendiando los arbustos secos que estaban a nuestro lado. Escuché el grito de miedo de Sif, y desaparecí de allí teletransportandome lejos.

Si yo no podía tenerla, nadie lo haría.

Entré de inmediato en el castillo y llamé al Destructor. "Ataca a Thor hasta que él muera, no me importa cuánto tiempo te lleve, solo hazlo."

El Destructor me obedeció, por supuesto que lo haría, él obedecía al rey de turno. Pero para mí eso no era suficiente, debía morir por tocar a mi esposa.

Inmediatamente antes de que el Destructor se fuera envié una copia de mi mismo hacia Sif, y la teletransporté hacia el castillo.

"¿Qué hiciste Loki?" –exigió saber asustada. Jamás había estado tan asustada o al menos yo jamás la había visto así de asustada en toda mi vida.

"Eres mía y nadie tiene derecho a tocarte." –me acerqué a ella como si fuera una serpiente a punto de atacar a su presa. La arrinconé contra una pared y tomé su brazo violentamente. "Entiende esto mujer, perdiste parte de tu memoria, por eso no te culpo, pero tú eres mía, mi esposa." –le mostré el anillo que tenía sobre en su dedo en esa misma mano que yo había sostenido. "Que no se te olvide nunca que eres mía."

Su rostro estaba desfigurado por el miedo, pero era lógico. "Loki no sé de que hablas." –sollozó. "Es imposible que esté casada contigo."

"¡Perdiste la memoria!" –grité apretando más su brazo. "Hace años que estabas enamorada de mí, hace años que estoy contigo. Jamás amaste a Thor, lo que pasa es que Brunilda hizo esto para que yo te perdiera, pero no lo soporto más, tú me perteneces."

Se quedó sin decir nada en silencio, tal vez pensando en lo que le había dicho. Me dolía lastimarla, así que afloje mi mano de su brazo y suspiré. "Perdóname, pero por favor entiende que no estoy mintiéndote con esto."

Las puertas se abrieron en ese momento y Brunilda entró en la habitación. "Detén esta locura Loki."

Una sonrisa perversa cruzó mis labios, y mirando aún a Sif, le hablé a la valquiria. "Devuélveme a mi esposa, y tal vez detendré al Destructor. Sin juegos valquiria, yo soy tu rey."

Ella suspiró. "No puedo… no está en mi poder hacerlo."

Furioso dejé de mirar a mi esposa y me giré para mirar a la valquiria, había encontrado algo en aquella mujer, algo familiar que anteriormente no había logrado ver. "Te he dicho una y mil veces que no me gusta que intentes darme órdenes."

La valquiria sonrió. "Ni lo intento Loki, pero termina con esto, no asesines a Thor."

"¿Te das cuenta que él está enamorado de Sif?" –le pregunté acercándome a ella.

Sif nos miraba sin comprender, y la valquiria asintió. "Eso no significa que no pueda recuperarlo."

"Intentas recuperar algo que nunca fue tuyo, Amora." –me había dado cuenta que Brunilda estaba poseída por Amora, lo cual no me sorprendía en absoluto.

Amora sonrió al ser reconocida y afirmó. "Lo sé, pero algún día lo será, y mientras tú seas el esposo de Sif, ella no estará en mi camino."

"Te equivocas." –volví a corregirla ahora detrás de ella, observando a Sif por encima de su hombro, apenas oliendo el perfume que los cabellos dorados de Amora desprendían. "Ella no recuerda nada de nosotros, solo a Thor, y el estúpido amor que siente por él."

La Encantadora se estremeció al escuchar mi voz detrás de ella, tan cerca de su oído. "Eso jamás me ha detenido Loki… mi rey…" -su voz suplicante era embriagadora. "…Mi señor permite que Thor viva."

"Con una condición, haz lo que sea para quitarlo del medio, Sif debe volver a mí." –le expliqué duramente.

Ella asintió y desapareció, y yo llamé al Destructor pidiéndole que se retirara.

Sif se acercó a mí, aún no comprendía porque yo le había hablado a la Valquiria de esa forma, ni todas las cosas que yo le había dicho a ella anteriormente. "¿Por qué quieres que me separe de él? Jamás fui importante para ti."

"Te equivocas." –me limité a decirle.


	24. Chapter 24

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

_**Con una especial dedicatoria para un buen amigo que me "obliga" a seguir escribiendo. ;)**_

**N/A: capitulo relatado por Amora.**

**Capitulo 24: La Encantadora.**

Abandoné el cuerpo de Brunilda y la obligué a hacerme regresar a la vida, era sorprendente como incluso muerta yo era capaz de utilizar la magia, sin duda había sido la mejor aprendiz de Karnilla, era una lástima que ella me hubiera echado de su lado antes de que yo terminara mi aprendizaje, pero con el correr de los años había mejorado mucho, por mi misma.

"Amora si vas a ir a Asgard solo para traer más problemas en ese reino, te pido que te quedes aquí." –me pidió Brunilda mirándome con seriedad.

Sonriendo con mi mejor sonrisa le repliqué. "¿Por quién me tomas para decirme eso? Por supuesto que no iré a llevar más problemas a Asgard, quiero que Loki recupere lo que quiere, solo lo ayudaré."

"¿Cómo?" –inquirió la protectora de las puertas del Valhalla.

"Fácil, haciendo que Thor se aleje de la… reina…" –me costaba aquella palabra pero lo cierto era que yo no tenía problemas con Sif, sino fuera porque mi hermana había estado enamorada de Loki, yo jamás hubiera tenido que pelear en contra de la guerrera de Asgard, aunque no fuera personal, de todas formas el enamoramiento de Lorelei había sido mi culpa.

"Está bien." –anunció ella y me devolvió a la vida sin hacerme perder mis recuerdos lo cual fue muy bueno, pues los necesitaba.

Recuperar mi cuerpo fue muy importante, sonreí mientras caminaba hacia el palacio para ver a Loki, seguramente estaba pasando una mala noche y quería reconfortarlo de la forma que podría.

Entré a su habitación apareciéndome allí, era más fácil de esa forma. Él estaba recostado en la cama, vestido, incluso llevaba su casco puesto, lo que no me sorprendió. Tenía una expresión de cansancio y enojo, nada que yo no hubiera visto antes.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –me preguntó antes de que yo estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de él.

Sonreí y me acerqué. "Sin intenciones de quitarte de tu buen humor, recuerda que yo no soy mi hermana, solo vine a ver si necesitabas algo."

Me miró y arqueó una ceja al escuchar mis palabras, sabía que no confiaba en mí, pero Lorelei y yo éramos muy diferentes y él lo sabía bien. "Amora… ¿has vuelto a ser la de antes de que tu hermana se me tirará encima?"

Sonreí ante sus palabras. "Nunca dejé de hacerlo, siempre te he apreciado más por tus talentos que por tu carácter, pero…" –me acerqué a él caminando lentamente y me senté a su lado. "No sería capaz de intentar separarte de la mujer que amas, si bien yo podría ser buena esposa, respeto tus decisiones."

"Me sorprendes cada día Encantadora." –replicó él mirándome directamente.

Me acerqué a él y lentamente le quité el casco. "No debería, si bien te he amado, no soy tan inconsciente como Lorelei, sé donde están mis limites, además claro que el amor que siento por Thor va mucho más allá de eso."

Él no me detuvo por lo tanto dejé el casco a su lado, pero sus manos buscaron las mías rápidamente. "¿Tienes idea de porqué amas a Thor?"

"Por supuesto, siempre lo amé porque él ama a tu esposa, es una competencia que aún no ha terminado hasta que él sea mío. El único problema es que aunque Sif aún esté en mi camino, involuntariamente, es tuya." –repliqué sonriendo mientras mis manos hábiles le quitaban la capa con cuidado.

"No la lastimes." –él me previno, era obvio que los celos lo estaban volviendo más furioso que antes.

"No lo haré, pero contrólala." –repliqué y terminé de quitarle la parte de arriba de su armadura.

Sus manos detuvieron las mías antes de que empezara a retirar su pantalón y yo sonreí. "Ya es suficiente Amora, si es que no quieres algo más conmigo además de hablar."

"Solo quiero que te sientas mejor. Piensa que ella está en los brazos de Thor, ¿eso no te dan ganas de estar con alguien más?" –pregunté usando parte de mi seducción.

Sonriendo me tiró sobre la cama, y enseguida tuve su cuerpo sobre el mío, mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza las mías. "¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo contigo?" –preguntó con un tono de voz frío pero comenzó a besar mi cuello.

"Tus actos." –repliqué sonriendo.

"¿No crees que solo estoy usándote?" –preguntó sin detener aquellos besos.

Reí levemente ante sus palabras. "También yo estoy usándote Loki, ambos pertenecemos a dos personas distintas."

"Entonces no habrá problema de que nos usemos mutuamente mientras los dos tortolitos se disfrutan de ellos mismos." –indicó y volvió a mi cuello mientras sus manos me despojaban de la ropa.

"Bésame." –susurré mientras el roce de sus dedos me volvía loca.

Él no respondió, ni fue a besar mis labios sabiendo perfectamente que un beso que me diera lo volvería mío por un periodo de tiempo, y era notable que él no quería eso.

Desperté poco rato más tarde aún en su cama, y por supuesto aún a su lado, él no había dormido, y me imaginaba que se sentía culpable por lo tanto me acerqué a él y le dejé un beso en la mejilla. "Nadie lo sabrá, además recuerda que ella también se estaba divirtiendo con Thor."

Movió su mano lejos de mi cuerpo al sentir el beso en su mejilla. "Yo no perdí la memoria, ella tiene una buena razón."

Sonreí. "¿Venganza? No es una mala idea, y además ella sabía bien de tus traiciones, lo entenderá."

"No lo hará, y yo jamás la traicioné." –replicó enojándose.

"Sí, primero conmigo, luego con mi hermana. Parece que te atraen mucho las hechiceras asgardianas." –reí.

"Guarda tus comentarios, que no se te olvide que todo eso cambió cuando me casé con Sif." –respondió apáticamente.

"Lo sé bien." –susurré y me acerqué a él para darle otro beso en su mejilla. "Que descanses Loki." –y comencé a levantarme cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura.

"Espera." –susurró y me empujó hacia él de nuevo. "Pasa la noche aquí y te vas por la mañana."

Lo miré sorprendida, nunca pensé que me pediría algo de eso, pero sospeché que estaba cansado de dormir solo, y eso lo podía comprender. "Aquí me tienes Loki." –susurré y me acerqué a él de nuevo.

"Es solo una noche Amora, luego de esto no quiero volver a verte en mi habitación." –me anunció mientras sus brazos se apartaban de mí.

"Lo sé muy bien." –repliqué sonriendo y me cubrí el cuerpo con las sabanas.

Él se giró dándome la espalda y se durmió. Yo hice lo propio y me dormí a su lado.

Al día siguiente me desperté primero que él y me fui de la habitación. Había disfrutado de esa noche en sus brazos pero sabía que esa sería la última, él estaba demasiado enamorado de la guerrera.


	25. Chapter 25

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

_**Para ti como siempre, ya sabes quién eres. ;)**_

**N/A: Capitulo relatado por Loki. Con un párrafo de la canción Lamb of God de Marilyn Manson.**

**Capitulo 25: Jaque Mate.**

_Nothing's going to change the world_

_Nothing's going to change_

_Nothing's going to change the world_

_Nothing's going to change_

_The world._

Amora había dejado mi habitación y con ella se había llevado todas mis ganas de levantarme, o de enfrentarme a otro día sin Sif. Maldita mujer como tenía la facilidad para arruinar mi vida. Si la Valquiria no se hubiera metido con mi vida nada de esto estaría sucediendo ahora. Y lo peor era que nada iba a cambiar. Me levante de la cama con pesar, y camine hacia el trono, aún no podía creer que había mantenido a Thor con vida. Les ordene a todos mis guardias que se mantuvieran alejados de mí, que no quería ninguna noticia sobre nada, pues nada me importaba más en estos momentos que recuperar lo que era mío, y lo que era mío era Sif.

Pasé el día pensando en cómo hacerla volver hasta que casi me golpeo por mi propia incapacidad para ver las cosas, una poción simple haría volver todo a su normalidad.

Deje la habitación del trono y fui inmediatamente a mi habitación a buscar todo lo necesario para preparar la poción. Esto sin duda le devolvería la memoria a Sif y estaría con ella de nuevo, como siempre debió ser, como debía ser.

Minutos más tarde ya lo tenía listo, nada había salido mal, los ingredientes estaban perfectamente bien utilizados, en el grado necesario, ella recuperaría todos sus recuerdos y yo por fin podría estar en paz nuevamente.

Con todo listo salí de mi habitación y la busque por el castillo, era sorprendente que un guardia me hubiera dicho que aún se encontraba en su habitación, cuando era media tarde. Me hirvió la sangre, debido a la ira. "¿Qué hace en su habitación aún?" –murmuré en la puerta de la misma indeciso a abrir o no. Pero la ira que sentía me hizo abrir la puerta de golpe, si Thor estaba ahí lo iba a matar, no me importaba la promesa que le había hecho a Amora, yo jamás cumplía con mis promesas, solo con Sif hacía eso. Al abrir la puerta la encontré en la habitación dormida, extrañamente dormida, y eso no me gusto. Deje la poción al lado de su cama, en una pequeña mesa y me acerque a ella.

"¿Sif?" –la llamé sacudiendo levemente su cuerpo- "Sif, despierta."

No obtuve respuesta y eso me desesperó, revisé sus signos vitales y sin duda estaba viva, pero estos disminuían gradualmente. No, no de nuevo, Sif no podía morirse otra vez, no podía dejarme de nuevo. Revisé su cuerpo por si encontraba alguna herida, pero no, no había nada en su cuerpo. "Maldición" –susurré. "¿Qué diablos esta pasando?" –busque alrededor de su habitación y encontré un frasco pequeño, de los que solo los hechiceros usamos para nuestras pociones. "Amora" –susurré. Algo le había hecho de eso estaba seguro. Pero, ¿qué? No tenía idea. Tome mi propio frasco con la poción y me alejé de la habitación para buscar a la Encantadora. Lo sabía bien, las mujeres estaban arruinando mi vida, pero Thor, ese maldito era quien seguía detrás de todo esto.

La encontré sentada en los jardines de Frigga contemplando la ciudad desde allí. Me le acerque furioso como iba la tomé del cuello. "Entre la Valquiria, tu y tu hermana muerta, estoy harto de que intenten separarme de Sif. Responde Amora ¿Qué le diste? Y lo más importante dime como hacer que vuelva a la normalidad."

Amora lucho en mi contra como era de imaginarse, pero no la solté, simplemente apreté su cuello con más fuerza. Hasta que por fin cedió, ella había roto nuestro pacto primero que yo, y eso me hacía sentir de alguna forma orgulloso, ella ya sabía que yo no iba a respetar el pacto, y ahora menos que nunca.

"No puedes hacer nada Laufeyson." –replico la hechicera rubia. "Ella estará inconsciente hasta que yo recupere a Thor."

"¿Sabes de la forma en la que tu querida hermana murió?" –pregunte apretando su cuello.

Sus ojos mostraron miedo, si sabía bien como había sido. "No lo harías, no podrás despertarla si yo muero."

Tenía razón en teoría, pero no soportaba que siguieran jugando con la vida de Sif, ella… por un momento pensé en lo que tenía que hacer y odie esa idea, pero era la mejor forma de liberarla de todo esto. Deje a Amora sin darle ninguna explicación y me dirigí a buscar a Thor.

Este estaba en la habitación donde los Tres Guerreros y Sif solían pasar el tiempo, no me fue difícil encontrarlo.

"Es tuya." –respondí mirándolo fríamente. "Sif, es tuya, al igual que el trono, como siempre lo fue, como debió ser." –no podía creer que estaba abandonando a todo por esa mujer, pero no podía permitir que le hicieran más daño.

Thor levanto la mirada. "Hermano al fin haces lo que debiste haber hecho siempre."

Baje la mirada asqueado por la situación, sintiendo más odio que nunca. "Sí, ahora si me disculpas me ire a pedirle Amora que la libere del sueño en donde la tiene."

"¿Lady Sif está bien?" –inquirió el grandísimo idiota de mi hermanastro.

"No." –respondí fríamente y me alejé de su vista. Me estaba odiando a mi mismo, había renunciado a todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido, que patética resultaba ser mi vida.

Nada había cambiado al final, el mundo seguía siendo el mismo y yo el mismo idiota que dejaría todo por mi incapacidad para controlar todo lo que se me estaba yendo de las manos, todo porque lo único que me importaba era Sif, antes que cualquier otra cosa. Pero no, ella no tenía la culpa era yo por el amor que sentía por ella, era yo por querer recuperarla. Las fichas habían sido movidas y el rey estaba acorralado, era hora de que alguien gritara Jaque Mate y no sería yo esta vez.

De todas formas, había arruinado los planes de Amora, y eso era una dulce venganza personal, ahora que le había entregado a Sif a Thor, Amora no tendría su oportunidad para recuperarlo. Al menos yo no era el único que había perdido, aunque su pérdida no se comparaba en nada con la mía.

Después de eso fui a mi habitación para quitar mis cosas de allí, ya que esa habitación pertenecería a Thor, el rey de Asgard, aunque odiara la situación, así lo había querido. Me retiré y le pedí un único favor a mi hermano, que hablara con la Encantadora para que ella deshiciera los hechizos en Sif. Conociendo a Amora, ella no le diría que no a su amado. Y efectivamente así lo hizo.

Sif despertó y yo tuve la oportunidad de ir a verla, estaba recuperándose de la poción de Amora, por suerte Thor no estaba allí cuando entre a su habitación por la noche.

"Loki… ¿Qué haces aquí?" –preguntó intentando sentarse.

"Thor me envió." –replique seriamente, era una mentira, pero ¿acaso no era yo el dios de las mentiras? "No te perocupes vine a darte algo que te hará sentir mejor."

"No más pociones." –suspiró ella cansada.

Me acerque a la cama y le di el frasco donde estaba la poción que la haría recuperar la memoria. "Bebe esto, no te hará daño, solo te hará sentir mejor. Lo prometo, sin trucos o engaños."

Desconfiada como siempre lo había sido, me miro por un momento, como si pudiera leer mi rostro, pero no realice ningún gesto, simplemente la miraba tranquilo. Asintió entonces y bebió todo el contenido del pequeño frasco.

"Dormirás ahora hasta mañana mi Sif." –le avisé y le di un beso en los labios, el último beso que le daría. Esa misma noche me iría a Midgard, el único lugar donde podía estar. No soportaría Asgard en manos de Thor jamás.

"Loki…" –susurró ella y yo me detuve a mirarla. "Te…" –y así se durmió. No supe si diría que me amaba o que me odiaba, pero opte por pensar lo último, sería menos doloroso.

Asentí y dejé su habitación, así como dejaba mi reino, así dejaba mi vida encerrada en aquella habitación al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Fui al Bifrost y le pedí al maldito portero que abriera el puente, era hora de partir, y tal vez con el tiempo, iniciar un nuevo Ragnarok.


	26. Chapter 26

**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada.**_

**N/A: Capitulo relatado por Sif. Y con este capítulo llego al final de la historia. Fue un placer escribir para todos los que han seguido esta historia.**

**Epílogo: La Reina.**

Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme sola en mi habitación. Me ardían los ojos, y dolía todo mi cuerpo. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, en los últimos días, era como si hubiera estado ausente, pero a su vez sabía que habían sucedido cosas. Miré alrededor, exhausta quería ver a Loki y abrazarlo, sentía que había estado lejos de él demasiado tiempo y lo empezaba a extrañar.

Abandoné mi cama y fui a buscarlo a la habitación del trono, y para mi sorpresa allí estaba Thor. Entonces comprendí todo, Thor había regresado a la vida como yo, y ahora él era el nuevo rey de Asgard. Esa noticia no me gustó, eso solo significaba que Loki había muerto. O al menos era lo que yo creía, pues no podía creer que Loki hubiera entregado por sí mismo el trono.

"Lady Sif." –su voz me arrancó de mis pensamientos. "Espero que se encuentre mejor. Lamento mucho lo que ha sucedido."

Pequeños flashes de los días pasados comenzaron a aparecer en mi mente, Thor y yo juntos como antes y Loki sufriendo por eso.

"¿Dónde está él?" –pregunté fríamente.

"Midgard." –replicó el dios del trueno.

Mis recuerdos con Loki se mezclaban con los recuerdos vividos hacia pocos días, y eso me tenía algo confundida, pero aún así reaccioné. Loki no volvería a Asgard ahora que su hermano era el rey.

"¿Sabes una cosa Thor?" –pregunté retóricamente, no tenía intenciones de que me respondiera a eso. "Creo que es hora de que sepas lo que pasó ese día en la batalla del Ragnarok. Si, quien asesino a Odin, fueron estas manos" –levanté mis manos para que él las viera.

Obviamente esto sorprendió e hirió a Thor, quien lo no lo podía creer. "Pero… ¿nos traicionaste?"

"Siempre lo he hecho. Desde el momento en que me enamoré de Loki, así ha sido." –respondí sin ningún temor a revelar absolutamente todo.

"Que decepción Sif, pero no me sorprende que hayas caído al igual que él". –su tono de voz podía confirmarme que él estaba tan dolorido como yo había pensado que se pondría.

"No m arrepiento, una vida de travesuras, era una mejor vida, antes de continuar a la sombra del gran Thor." –le dije fríamente mientras caminaba hacia él, quien por la sorpresa no se había dado cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de él.

"Sif, tu nunca estuviste a mi sombra. Siempre a mi lado." –replicó mirándome aún incrédulo por todo esto.

Sin que se diera mucha cuenta tome el cetro de oro de sus manos, y lo hice sonar en el piso. De inmediato los guardias estaban allí a nuestro alrededor y se quedaron sorprendidos de ver quien los había llamado.

"Nunca nadie estuvo a tu lado dios del trueno. No había espacio para nadie más y mucho de nosotros nos cansamos de vivir ocultos en las sombras, cuando muchas veces tu vivías gracias a nuestros sacrificios." –mis palabras eran ciertas y Thor lo sabía bien.

El gran dios del trueno no tenía nada que decir, obviamente no podía negar lo que yo decía pues ambos sabíamos que eso era verdad. El resto de los guardias nos miraban sin saber qué hacer. Incluso el Destructor estaba allí.

Caminé unos pasos sobre la escalera que dirigía al trono y continúe hablando no solo para Thor, sino para todos los que estaban allí. "Nunca has merecido este trono, por lo tanto, en nombre de tu hermanastro Loki Laufeyson, yo Lady Sif, tomo lo que por derecho me corresponde, proclamándome a mí misma, reina de Asgard y gobernadora de los Nueve Reinos."

Thor me miraba incrédulo, aún no podía creer lo que veía de mí. "Sif no puedes."

"Claro que si." –replique sentándome en el trono. Desde el momento en que Loki había cedido el trono, yo ya no tenía derechos sobre este, pero ahora estaba recuperando por la fuerza lo que había sido nuestro, simplemente con un pequeño cambio insignificante, esta vez Asgard, no tendría un rey, sino una reina. "Y tu Thor, encontrarás tu final ahora." –golpee de nuevo el cetro de oro en el piso y el Destructor lo incinero, destruyendo así al gran Dios del Trueno.

Una exclamación de sorpresa se escucho en toda la habitación y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en mis labios. A partir de este momento las cosas cambiarían en Asgard para siempre.

Los guardias desaparecieron de inmediato a cumplir con sus órdenes mientras yo ahora ocupaba el lugar que Loki había abandonado.

"Heimdall, no cuestiones a tu reina." –murmuré desde el trono, pues sabía que él podía escucharme desde allí. "Haz lo que te ordene sin importar lo que sea. Quiero que cierres el Bifrost, y que nadie entre o salga de Asgard." –hice una pausa sospechando su pregunta. "Por Loki no te preocupes, volverá a su debido tiempo."

_Fin._

La puerta de una habitación se abrió y Sif dejó de hablar para mirar a quien había llegado. Sonrió al ver que era Loki.

"Mi amor." –lo saludó sonriendo.

Loki entró a la habitación y se quitó el casco dejándolo sobre una mesa pequeña, y se acercó a ella. "¿No te he dicho que no digas mentiras?" –preguntó sonriendo antes de dejarle un beso en la frente a su esposa.

Sif rió. "Pero a tus hijos les gusta mi versión de nuestra historia." –respondió con aquella sonrisa inocente que había aprendido muy bien de su esposo.

"Es verdad papi." –replico riendo una vocecita de niño, desde una de las camas.

"Mami cuenta muy buenas historias" –confirmó otra vocecita en este caso una niña.

Loki sonrió a sus hijos y se sentó junto a Sif. "Pero así no es la verdadera historia."

Sif rodeo los ojos. "Loki, no podemos decirles lo que realmente pasó, aún no, son muy chicos mi amor, ya lo sabrán a su debido momento."

"En eso tienes razón." –sentenció Loki y miró a su esposa. "¿Podemos ir nosotros a dormir?"

"Si mi rey." –sonrió ella y se levantó para despedirse de sus hijos que ya estaban medio dormidos sobre sus camas. "Buenas noches pequeños."

"Buenas noches mami y papi." –susurraron los dos a coro.

"Buenas noches hijos." –se despidió Loki y salió de la habitación detrás de Sif.

Las puertas de la habitación se cerraron y las luces del palacio asgardiano se apagaron. Asgard le abría paso a otra noche tranquila.

**Fin.**


End file.
